The School's Virgin Slut
by Miss Nothing. Miss Everything
Summary: AU OOC. CielxSebastian. Inspired by Otona Keikenchi. Ciel has a big problem and it's not that he's secretly gay. It has everything to do with the fact that he's impotent. The rumor about him in school isn't helping either-until he meets Sebastian, a new student who makes it a goal to have sex with Ciel after hearing the rumors. Smut/MALExMALE.
1. Chapter 1

The dark blue haired boy walked past the school gate looking for his blonde friend but gave up quickly when he thought that he'd see him at their lockers before first period starts. He could still hear the rain outside a little bit until he ran up the stairs and got further away from any windows. The sight of some of his classmates standing together in front of the lockers reminded him why he hated school. The loud and pointless chats drove him mad. He just wanted to have peaceful and quite day of learning, especially since he was a straight A student with an unusual interest for foreign languages. He squeezed his schedule so he can take French and Spanish together. His future was guaranteed for him, he could get a scholarship from any college he wanted and if that doesn't work out, which is unlikely, his family company wasn't going anywhere. He owned it even if he didn't run it.

_'My name is Ciel Phantomhive, a junior in West High, secretly gay, no friends expect for my only childhood friend, and no family, but a lot of money. My parents died in a fire when I was ten and my aunt was mysteriously killed three years after. The police said it was some kind of cult sacrifice but since they didn't let me see the body I wouldn't know, it was the butler who identified her. I was left alone to manage my family's business but since that was impossible, my father's trusted butler, Tanaka, became the face of the company, mainly because no one would do business with a ten year old, or even a sixteen year old for that matter.'__  
_  
He walked to his locker with fast pace that expressed his anger at the morons that call themselves students and opened his locker angrily. His ear buds were starting to have weaker voice and no matter how high he turned the volume, he could still hear the chatter. One particular voice stood out.

"Mornin' sunshine" a very high pitched and girly voice greeted. Deep blue eyes turned to see his happy faced blonde friend staring at him. "Hey"

Alois frowned "hey? That's all"

Ciel went back to face his locker and take his history book out "I saw you two days ago Alois." Ciel closed his locker with a harsh bang then paused his iPod and started walking to the door next to the lockers.  
Alois followed "someone's in a bad mood. Can I help?" He asked with a less excited tone.  
They entered the room to find more classmates clumped together while the teacher was sitting on his computer busy. He had a short black hair and thin rectangular glasses that covered his yellow-ish eyes.

Ciel and Alois sat down next to each other waiting for the bell in silence.

_'I'm not anti-social like everyone thinks I am. I have Alois after all, he's a bit too gay for my taste, but who am I to judge, after all, he was the one who made me realize I was gay. It was on my fourteenth birthday party, my ex-girlfriend Lizzy insisted that we lose our virginity to each other and that was her present for me. Of course I didn't realize it back then because she refused to tell me what my present was until everyone left. Thankfully, Alois was having too much fun and decided to sleepover with one of his boy toys. I didn't mind since all he wanted to do was have sex and in his house he couldn't because his nanny, or at least that's what I like to call her, Hannah doesn't let him. His real boyfriend, Claude, is always busy because he's way older than Alois and in my opinion, a pedophile. It's fine since they weren't together back then.'_

_'While Alois was busy with his friend, me and Lizzy went to my room where she said she hid my gift. Somehow I was too stupid to realize what she was trying to do even after she started taking her clothes off then mine. Like every fourteen year old boy who hit puberty and was always horny, I wasn't going to pass a chance to have sex. After all, I had to get bored of using my hand sooner or later. At first it was all very new and exciting, we made out, I felt a female body for the first time, I touched her, she touched me, and I was ready. Unfortunately, my penis disagreed with me, I was nowhere near ready, I wasn't as horny as I should be, but I still couldn't get it up even though I tried. Lizzy didn't seem to care and thought that she just needed to work harder, so she gave me a blow job, or attempted to, but I didn't get hard and then it started to get offensive.'_

_'She got mad and I was way too confused to try and calm her down. She dumped me right then and there, on my birthday, I thought it was exaggerated but she thought otherwise and accused me of being gay. Alois came after hearing all the commotion and I explained after he kicked his friend out. The only thing Alois caught on from my story was Lizzy calling me gay, not a surprise since he wanted me to be, so he wanted to test out her theory. He bought a really expensive porn movie online using my credit card without telling me, which I never got in trouble for, and decided we should watch it. Again, me being stupid stopped me from realizing it was gay porn so I was extremely shocked when the shot started with two guys talking about trying to do it with each other after one of them got dumped. Alois convinced me and I watched while feeling very uncomfortable. To my surprise I did get horny and hard but Alois said that's not enough to prove Lizzy's theory to be true.'_

A guy with a long light blond hair walked into the classroom. His eyes looking for something until they settled on the two short friends sitting quietly. He walked to them and sat right behind Alois with a smug expression. "What's with the long face? He didn't get enough clients?" He asked Alois

Alois turned around knowing that the insult was meant to Ciel. "Actually Aleister he got too many and he's thinking of sending them to your mom. I heard she have a good reputation in that department."

Aleister settled for the old and simple remark. "Cock sucker"

"Aw, are you sad because I'm getting laid more than you? Geez, I mean even your girlfriend is after me and she knows I'm gay. Wait...sorry, you don't have a girlfriend." Alois finished with an innocent smile as in to express his apology.

_'Towards the end of the first semester of my junior year, a very interesting rumor came into light. Around the same time my ex transferred to the school. Lizzy used to go to a private school but since the boys there were too nice she convinced her parents to let her go to my school. They still think we're friends even after the break up but no one knows what a bitch she is more than me. She refuses to admit that she started the rumor but me and Alois couldn't be more sure.'__  
_  
French class came and Ciel couldn't be more exited, even though he thought the teacher had something against him. The light brown door was closed with a tag that says "Room 255, Ms. Annafellows." So all Ciel could do is wait by the door since he was early, three more students came and stood together right in front of the door. Ciel signed and held tighter to his binder while listening to the music instead of their useless conversation. When they gradually got loud, Ciel removed the ear buds and cussed the teacher for being late. She had lunch the period before so she was always late and every time, Ciel would get irritated and have and episode inside his brain.

Ciel saw Ms. Annafellows standing behind them while they blocked her classroom door. Ms. Annafellows has huge boobs and Ciel always thought that was a turn off. He thought from a straight guy point of view and realized that if he was straight, he would be into girls with small or medium breasts. After the girls saw their teacher they moved away giving their apologies and complementing Ms. Annafellows, another thing Ciel thought was that she's a feminist that's why she got along with girls but didn't get along with him. Then he realized that she gets along with the triplets in the class and they're males.

The door to the classroom opened and the entire class who was standing outside in the hallway came inside by now. Each took his seat, Ciel in the middle exactly; he thought that she put him in that spot where it's very easy to eye everything he does to humiliate him. Then again realizing that a teacher wouldn't put so much effort on hating one student who never got a grade below A.

Ciel opened his binder and took out the homework they had before the break. Ms. Annafellows stood at her desk in front of the class with a very small smile that barely showed. "How was everyone's break?"

The class let our all kind of disappointed voices and very small out amount was expressing their happiness.

"Alright, anyone has news that is French related?" The teacher asked. "How about that homework?" She added after complete silence.

Again, the students sounded annoyed and displeased. Some got their homework out and some just laughed it off and sat there. A knock came at the closed door and everyone turned their attention to know was coming late. Ms. Annafellows walked to the door that was at the same wall that the board in front of all the students, she opened it and her body was blocking the view so everyone decided to use their ears instead of their eyes. Soon enough the teacher moved out of the way while still holding the door. A tall male student walked in slowly and stood just few steps away from the door. Ciel's baby eyes fixated on the other male. He had this slim, tall body, his jet black hair was long enough to have the tips reach his shoulders. His eyes were next, and when Ciel reached them he was shocked to see the unusual colored they had. They had blood red color that seemed to flow inside them; they were sharp as a knife and piercing through their target like a bullet. The skin was smooth and as pale as the moonlight. He had his hands in his pockets and his gaze was scanning through the room. Scarlet met sapphire and Ciel wanted to squirm in his seat but held back. The red-eyed angry god seemed like he wanted to hungrily tear the small boy apart. Ciel found a distraction by his teachers voice "This is the new student that will be joining our class for the rest of the year. His name is Sebastian Michaelis."


	2. Chapter 2

The class started and Ciel couldn't be more grateful, it made it easier to not to concentrate on Sebastian's death glare at his back where the new kid was sitting. Ciel suddenly saw a piece of paper in his desk out of nowhere; he tried to look around without catching anyone's attention. He settled for just seeing what's inside so he quickly had it in his hand. He unfolded the white paper and had that pained look painted his face when he saw what was inside. There was a drawing of a huge dick and writing on top that says 'wish you had that inside you?' Ciel sighed and the sharp breath he took after and it almost burned his throat.

A deep, low, masculine voice cut its way through Ciel's ears "what a piece of art" and then it hit him, the addicting sweet scent that radiated from the taller student. It was so strong that Ciel felt it burnt his nose as it went in, it was like that new baby smell but stronger. Drowsiness clouded the night colored hair boy as he sunk more into the scent until he was almost ready to turn around and bury his face in that pale silky neck.

The hot breath that Ciel felt on his ear and neck was nothing compared to the heat in his face. Deep red covered his cheeks all the way to his ears. His breath was captive in his mouth and the paper was open on his desk.  
A smirk was obvious in his tone "I'm just expressing my opinion."  
This student has been in the school for one day and he already knew about Ciel's reputation.

While Ciel was busy having his second episode in his brain, he didn't notice Ms. Annafellows standing in front of his desk staring down at the sloppy drawing and Ciel. When he finally looked up he had that shocked-busted look, Sebastian simply sat back with his lips tugged into the slightest smirk and his arms folded on his chest.

Ciel tried to calm his breath, the students may think that he's a slut, but the teachers had no idea. If they knew they would make a house call and make sure to report that to his guardian, after they expel him.

She slowly took the paper into her hand and barely looked at it before going back to stare at Ciel. "Phantomhive. Care to explain?"

His voice was a cough and he knew so he chose to stay quite. He knew it wasn't the best plan but it was the safest at the moment. He took a deep breath hoping that it would get his voice back but he was in no hurry. He had no excuse and didn't know what he should say. Admitting the truth was out of the question, lying was a good idea if he knew how to lie. He finally met the teacher's eyes. All students quite, waiting, wanting to know what is in that paper, and what was Ciel going to say. Ms. Annafellows finally ran out if patience "Phantomhive you either explain this piece of paper or everyone will be punished."

When she ended her sentence, students basically yelled at her in anger and Ciel could've sworn that he heard someone cuss him than the teacher. Ciel just blinked when he realized that he's cornered.

"I drew it" all eyes, including Ciel's, were set on the low confident tone that came out from the full lips of the new kid.

Ms. Annafellows simply ripped the paper and walked to her desk to throw the small ripped papers in the trash. "Michaelis, Phantomhive, stay after school."

_'I'm very grateful that Lizzy choose to say that I'm a slut who sleeps with anyone who pays the right price, ironic considering the amount of money I own, but it's better than saying I'm gay, because then I would have to deal with the shitty remarks of the boys in school. Being the school slut is changeable because if I keep refusing to sleep with people the rumor will die. Being gay on the other hand means that the male students will choose to act like six year olds and make fun of me until I graduate. Alois thinks it's very unlikely because the school has strict rules about bullying and because he's gay and doesn't get bullies, but he just doesn't realize how many times a day he gets bullied, he's way too happy to let people's words get to him.'__  
_  
The bell rang and Ciel's heart fluttered with it. He was done for; she probably was going to send them to the principal's office. He knew detention wasn't going to cut it this time; he had to face a real punishment because the new kid decided to have some fun. It gave him a little peace of mind to know that Sebastian dug his own grave and Ciel's revenge was delivered as soon as they hear the punishment.

Both Ciel and Sebastian were standing in front of Ms. Annafellows' desk looking at her. The only difference was that Ciel's look was terrified while the scarlet eyes were almost happy which added to the small boy's irritation.

"Both of you will stay every day after school for two weeks and clean this room spotless. In return, the principle won't hear about it and neither of you gets suspended." Her calm yet aggravated tone was low, she spoke without looking up at the two males, she was busy with grading papers. She knew Ciel was a smart student with a bright future and getting him suspended over some stupid joke seemed harsh. Ciel sighed inwardly while glancing at Sebastian for a second before he was interrupted by "you can go"

Ciel finally pulled back from his thoughts "I'll go to the janitor's closet." He said while walking out of the classroom and soon realizing he was being followed by those confident footsteps.

"Hey you!" The new student's agitated tone went unnoticed when Ciel saw a bundle of blonde happiness rush towards him. He stopped his feet as the bluenette approached him "Ciel! Guess what just happened?"

Sebastian was standing few steps behind the two friends while having their not-so-private conversation.

The blonde continued with his news "we have a new principle, he's coming tomorrow. Finally, a male principle, that way I won't get in as much trouble."

Knowing Alois, Ciel safely assumed that his friend would try to seduce his way out of trouble. He sighed and didn't even try to care about what Alois said. "Ms. Annafellows is punishing me; I have to stay after school."

Alois glanced at the tall student staring at them then asked with a sad pout "why?"

Ciel opened his mouth to give a short explanation that involved secretly bad mouthing the new student but was interrupted. "Ciel Phantomhive!"

Both short boys looked at the sharp crimson eyes and waited. Ciel slightly scared and Alois a little curious. "Did you sleep with Grell Sutcliff?"

Alois was simply amused by the question. Every once a while, Ciel would be very openly and falsely accused of sleeping with someone, usually the accusation coming from a jealous boyfriend or girlfriend that were cheated on and choose to blame Ciel thinking that their significant other had no one to cheat with expect Ciel. The sapphire eyes were hurt, he didn't try to hide it, every time someone accused him of something so shamelessly he can't hide the urge to curl in a ball and hate this entire school for believing such ridiculous rumor about a perfect student.

Alois answered the question with a polite smile "I don't think Ciel slept with this...Grell person."

That seemed to make Sebastian angrier. He didn't seem to lose his calm and collected, though angry, composer for one second and whatever went on in his mind was unnoticeable by the boys. "I didn't ask you" he decided to go for a short answer.

Alois turned to the obviously hurt and slightly scared Ciel. "Do you remember sleeping with someone named Grell?"

Ciel shook his head and didn't dare to look at Sebastian. "No."

Alois wanted to shoo this kid away until he finally remembered where he heard the name Grell before. He took a mental note during that time to not call this boy again because he was a drama queen. When the mystery of who slept with Grell was answered in Alois' mind he chose to share that information. "Actually, I think it was me who slept with that guy. The one with the red hair, right?"

Ciel turned to his friend, not so surprised, and sighed and before he could say anything he was interrupted by loud footsteps and when he turned to see Sebastian with a furious look on his face and it made Ciel just want to stare at him the more. His raven stands of hair bouncing on his forehead, his scarlet eyes fixated on the blonde, Ciel felt like he wanted those eyes to look only at him. Before he knew it, Sebastian's firm and pale arm was on Alois' shoulder and pulled him away from Ciel. He dragged the blonde out of Ciel's view; he was staring at the slim back with the black shirt that was falling carelessly, his shoulders moving as they held tight to Alois. He couldn't look away from the moon light-like skin that peaked from his shirt and was covered with the smooth hair falling on it. When Ciel's sight lowered a bit he saw that firm ass cupped by the black jeans.

When Ciel's common sense finally found him and felt the heat in his face, he refused to go back to class looking like a cherry. He realized how much sweat had gathered in his palms when he un-clutched them. He turned his gaze to the floor and took fast steps towards his destination hoping the blood would leave his cheeks by the time he's back to the class.

Sebastian never came back, neither did Alois. When Ms. Annafellows asked he said that his partner in crime left without saying anything. He knew that Sebastian would get an extra punishment for bailing and he liked that idea.  
_  
'It's not like I can sleep with anyone anyway. After realizing I was gay I went on a date with a guy that Alois set me up with. I was shy and this was a first for me, I don't know, until now, why my date expected a lot from me. When we decided to have sex because he said that he really liked me I wasn't going to refuse. In the bed, he wanted someone to take control, and that someone was me. First boyfriend in my life and I was supposed to know how to top him? I did try though but I didn't know how, I wanted to be topped too but I didn't know it. The guy said I have no experience and I should crawl under a rock and never show my face because my sex skills were below zero. That same year, few months after my drama filled fourteenth birthday I became impotent. Worst freshmen year in the world. I was a virgin, impotent, and the school's slut.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Alois" Ciel's hesitated voice reached the blonde that was walking in front of him in the parking lot making Alois turn his head to glance at the bluenette "yeah"

When Ciel was done with the cleaning he called Alois and asked to come and pick him up. He would rather have his friend next to him when he's feeling down rather than his personal driver.

Ciel avoided looking at the blonde, feeling the heat rise in his face and his heart rate flying through the roof, his sweaty palms reached and tugged at the taller boy's sleeve "can we do it..today?"

Alois stopped and a smirk made its way to his lips as he hovered over the embarrassed boy, their bodies inches apart "Are you horny?"

Alois felt the smaller boy stiffen at the last word and covered his face even more with his hair attempting to hide his cherry cheeks "you don't have to say it like that?"

"Then how should I say it?" Alois asked teasingly moving closer to the small boy. Ciel pulled himself away, still refusing to look at his friend but the shyness gone from his voice "Are you gonna do it or not?"

Alois' lips pulled into a smile "you have to say it first" he didn't give Ciel a chance to object but saw the shock in his sapphire eyes "I have a boyfriend now, if you don't have a good reason then I'd better not waste anytime babysitting you"

Ciel knew what Alois was doing, the teasing was a trait that Alois was proud of, but when it came to their private sessions, Ciel becomes more obedient. He tried to resist the blush that's creeping up in his face caused by looking straight at Alois, their shades of blue finally met. "I'm...horny. Can you make me feel good?"

Alois breathed a laugh as he pulled the shorter boy to his car with a wide smile on his face. Alois' car was an impala Chevy that he was very proud of. Ciel sometimes thought that his friend spent too much time with the car. They both got in the car, Ciel trying his best to keep his thoughts as far away from what Alois was going to do to him. It felt like Alois drove a little too slow for Ciel's liking, he was in a hurry and just wanted to get home so he can untie that knot in his stomach.

When they reached the Phantomhive mansion, the first thing Ciel did was tell his three servants not to bother him and that he won't eat dinner at the usual time. He then made his way, with Alois, to his bedroom upstairs. The room was a huge master room with a king size bed at the right, a window facing the door, and on the left, a door for the bathroom facing the bed. Ciel turned on the lights and walked to his bed while Alois locked the door and dropped his back bag next to his feet. He watched as Ciel climbed the bed and took his shoes off, then his socks and started to unbutton his shirt with a faint red in his cheeks. His slender fingers slowly and nervously got rid of the piece of clothing then they moved to the hem of his pants. He paused and looked at Alois from behind his bangs that covered the beautiful, perfectly colored eyes "Are just gonna watch me?. Pervert"

Alois walked to Ciel's side and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, slowly he placed Ciel's hands away and started to work on his pants. He focused on his own hands because he knew how red Ciel's face would be if he looked at him.

_'There's a reason why Alois is my best friend. Not only did we grow up together and both lost out entire family, he knew how to keep a secret and support me no matter what I ask. After realizing I was impotent and since it was a psychological cause, I saw a shrink and that was a waste of money. Alois decided to help me since he was a guy and we're both gay, he would always try to stimulate me so I can get hard. Sometimes I do but it's only for a minute. I can still cum, and I feel good, but I can't get it up. Alois is as much of a bottom as I am, but since he have more experience he tops me, we never had sex but he knows how to turn me on and would always try to get me hard. It's not the best solution but I call it practice. I was afraid it would ruin our friendship but if anything, we became closer.'_

The next day of school didn't turn out to be as eventful as Ciel thought. He got the usual treatment from Aleister first period; Alois wasn't as mean to him, mainly because Ciel told him to ignore the guy since his reputation is even worse than Ciel's. Ciel didn't want to be seen around Aleister since he was known for dealing with drugs, and Ciel didn't want to have to deal with being a slut and a drug addict. The two friends parted after first period and Ciel took an oath to not take his new ear buds out no matter what, after the first day back in school and having to hear student who are worse than him bad mouth him made him get a new set of ear buds right after Alois left last night. The ear buds weren't going to make much difference but at least he won't hear the new names invented just for him.

Sooner than Ciel wished, it was last period and French class was in session. He knew that he couldn't do anything about the new student; he was stuck with him for forty minutes during class, then another forty five minutes after school. Surprisingly, the students didn't mention anything about yesterday's accident and the same applied to Ms. Annafellows. That made Ciel a little angry, he wanted to see Sebastian punished for bailing the day before and couldn't wait for class to end.

After school, when Ciel and Sebastian were back from the janitor's closet with Ciel's heartbeat that could be heard by anyone within two feet radius. He was alone with the person who put him in this situation, the same person that makes his eyes glued to that evil but angelic face. The same person that made Ciel lose his logic when faced with those scarlet eyes, every time he feels the angry god eyeing him from behind, his temperature rises in every inch of his body, he can almost taste how sweet his skin would be, how smooth his hands are if they slid against the small body and felt every pulse in it.

Finally, reaching the classroom again, both boys were surprised not to see Ms. Annafellows anywhere. Instead, they found a sticky note that said she was in a last minute meeting and they should still clean until she comes back. Ciel wanted to argue but realized he had no one to argue with, unless he counted Sebastian with his scary glare, so he chose to comply quietly and started to move the desks around to clean the floor.

"Hey" there stood the silent creature that brought Ciel to his knees. Looking straight at the boy, no death glare and no scary or angry eyes. It was a normal look; Ciel completely disagreed because what seemed normal to everyone was very shocking to him. For the first time Ciel saw a beautiful, almost happy, look within those deadly sharp eyes. He wanted to stare, he hated the fact that he had to answer the greeting, he simply wished to stand and allow those eyes that belonged to the devil take him away.

A noticeable gulp preceded the words "yes" Ciel thought it might've been a stupid answer but he wasn't friends with this guy and didn't want to be. If they became friends then he'd lose the slim chance he has with Sebastian.

"Sorry for putting you in trouble. I just wanted you to know that I didn't draw that stupid thing. So if you can forgive me and we can move on that'd be good."

Sorry? Forgive me? Move on? If Ciel could press rewind he would. Hear those beautiful plumped lips move and on top of that, the words that came out made it all the more difficult to focus. "Why should I believe you? You admitted it and made fun of me during class...then you accused me of sleeping with some guy that I didn't know even existed" Ciel tried to not yell but the hurt was obvious in his voice which made Sebastian wonder why wasn't he angry instead of hurt.

"He goes to this school...I mean Grell, he was my boyfriend but he cheated on me so we broke up" Sebastian answered as if it was nothing, like he's talking about the weather. The small boy wondered why did Sebastian just confess being gay even though he should know how gays are being treated in the school. Then again he realized that it was ok because Ciel wasn't just a student, Ciel was the slut that had seen so much and wouldn't judge.

"What made you think it was me?" Another half yell escaped Ciel and he hated how little control he had on himself when with Sebastian.

"That's what all the freshmen are saying" he said as if it's the most obvious thing.

Ciel pondered about it in his mind, if anyone should know that it's upper class men. Lizzy was a junior so she shared the rumor with juniors and juniors know mostly seniors. "What grade are you?" Ciel asked to put the last piece of the puzzle together.

"I'm a freshman" Sebastian answered with the smallest smile tugging his lips.

Ciel didn't even try to hide his shock. There were so many explanations why he was in a French class for juniors, that weren't a problem, but to have that much confidence in just one human being was impossible, especially if you're freshmen. There's usually so hesitant and unsure, but this one was the opposite.

Sebastian settled for smirking when he saw Ciel's expression. His eyes lowered to examine every part of the boy, taking advantage of the fact that the boy was too shocked to notice.

"You're sure?" Ciel realized soon enough how stupid the question was and a blush snuck to his cheeks to embarrass him the more. Sebastian breathed a laugh that lingered and turned into a real laugh. His straight white pearls showed, the ring in his husky voice echoed in the room and right into Ciel's ears.

"Pretty sure"

Ciel fought that blush once more when he realized their eyes were now locked. He knew he couldn't look away and that wasn't a problem because he didn't want to either. "So...why are you telling me all this?"

"I thought we can be friends...is that a problem?" That teasing tone couldn't be more obvious and Ciel hated it, as much as the voice was addicting, he hated being manipulated, and by a freshmen. "If you know the rumors about me than you really wouldn't want to be my friend"

"But I really do" a little more honest tone was used this time. Sebastian ignored his duties and sat down few desks away from Ciel, never breaking the eye contact. "If we're gonna be stuck here for two week, we might as well try to have fun" he stated with a real smile that made his eyes squint and Ciel felt as if they became sharper.

"So you do believe the rumors" Ciel whispered to himself as he ignored looking at the god statue sitting just few feet away.

To his surprise he got an answer "So are they true?"

_'Sebastian was the first to ask that question, and it made me wonder if he believed the rumors for a second or just used them so he can talk to me. I never got a chance to ask Grell if he really cheated, he seemed a lot like Alois so I just assumed that he's capable of such thing. Sebastian never questioned me answer after that day, the amount if trust he showed for a guy he barely knew made my heart scream. I also never knew if he really drew that drawing so he can talk to me or not, I never knew who really drew it. I swore that I wouldn't bring up the past again, but if the moment I wanted to remember had Sebastian in it, then it was worth it.'__  
_  
Ciel couldn't just answer by saying no, it wasn't that simple, Sebastian wouldn't believe him, not after he accused him of sleeping with someone, and if that proves anything then it should be that Sebastian really believed the rumors. "Isn't it too late to ask?" Ciel asked

Sebastian answered with a question "Why?"

Ciel could've sworn that the question came out if pure innocence. "Since you already accused me of sleeping with your boyfriend"

"Ex." Sebastian corrected "He wasn't much but he liked me. Isn't that what matters?"

"No" Ciel surprised himself with hot fast he answered. "You should be with someone you like, what's the point if wasting time by being in a relationship with someone you don't like"

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said I didn't like him; he just wasn't my first choice"

"So you settled for him?" Ciel found himself feeling hurt for this Grell. Being in a relationship with someone you like without realizing you're just a replacement.

"It's not that easy, stop putting words in my mouth, and stop ignoring my question. Are the rumors true?"

Ciel thought that he played his cards right and changed the subject completely. He was shocked to see the full circle they ran in, Sebastian must really care to still go back to that question. "Would you believe me?"

"Simple yes or no. Don't make me lose my nerves."

Ciel almost laughed at how he almost made this god in front of him lose his composer. "It's a simple no then" he answered with a smile directed at Sebastian. He was in a good mood while talking about one of the two things that made his life miserable, but only with Sebastian.

Sebastian returned the smile "good" that only made Ciel lose his composer that was poorly instructed. He looked away and turned around completely using the cleaning as an excuse to move away from Sebastian so he doesn't see the tomato that Ciel's cheeks turned into.

It was a mere minute that passed before Ciel felt a warm big hand on his shoulder turning him around. He hated how sharp Sebastian's eyes were, on top of that they always seem to have one target, and that was the sapphire innocent orbs. As much as Ciel wanted to stare at them and not get caught, that was impossible. The height difference couldn't be more obvious, Ciel barely reached the freshmen's chest, and Sebastian's height was more than perfect. Ciel knew if he wanted to be topped than he would want it to be done by non-other than this beautiful deadly creature. He wanted to feel the muscles wrap around his small body, those lips on his neck, chest, shoulders, and even his cock that was twitching at the moment.

Ciel stopped that train thought when he realized that his cock was twitching. He looked away but was stopped by firm, slim, long, and pale fingers on his chin. In a split second he saw the few centimeters that separated their mouths. Hot breath caressing his lips, tingle making his lips burn, he parted them when he felt how hard it was to breath from his nose. Sebastian took advantage of the moment and Ciel's innocence to invade the pink colored, sweet tasting mouth. Sebastian wasted no time and jumped right into an open mouth kiss. Ciel too shocked to react and too mesmerized to try and think of anything. Sebastian's mouth felt even better than he dreamed, soft and light as feather, but strong and violent, as if his lips wanted to take what belonged to them. Ciel didn't put up a fight and he let Sebastian take full control, he didn't want to waste time on a losing battle, which only gave him more time to feel the slick muscle feel its way around his mouth. Sebastian's kissed the small boy as if he'd disappear into thin air if he didn't do it. With much force and passion, almost like a last kiss.

_'It happened so fast I forgot to close my eyes. Maybe because I didn't want to. Staring at his god like features turned me on so much that I thought I'd get hard. His scarlet eyes were closed and I hated it, I wanted him to stare at me, to cut through me like he always does. His eyelashes were so long that they touched my face and tingled me. Knowing Sebastian, he wouldn't change a single moment from that day, no matter how much I wish I can go back and close my eyes, when I hear him say that it was the most perfect kiss is his life, I change my mind'__  
_  
They broke apart and the pants coming from Ciel made the tall freshmen want to know what it actually feels like to make him pant for a better reason than kissing.

"I like you" the only words that made their way to Ciel's ears while he stared at the wet pink lips in front of him. He slowly ripped his half lidded sapphires from the lips and into the sins that were called eyes.

Sebastian was so amused by the innocent reaction that he couldn't hold a chuckle "Ciel, I like you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: some smut**

**Chapter 4**

_'We were in a classroom, and Sebastian, the same guy that made me weak in the knees was confessing his feelings for me. I hated that he did it in a classroom. I wished that he did it outside the school, that way if someone sees me; the worst that could happen is being called a slut. In school it was different, it meant trouble. I was scared, Alois never made me feel like this, it was always physical with Alois. Sebastian never told me how he knew who I was. Every time I ask he changes the subject. I always wanted to know why he liked me. After two days of meeting a guy, I had him head over heels for me.'__  
_  
In the classroom as time began to move much faster, Ciel was trapped in a golden cage made from the firm muscular arms that belonged to Sebastian. The freshman had his leg pressed against the smaller boy's crouch and right between his thighs. Ciel on the other hand was pinned against a wall and the view in front of him was too good to be true. Sebastian's raven locks falling on his forehead since the taller one was too close to Ciel. Sebastian's lips hovering over the other lips, hands on the tiny waist, noses touching.

"You still don't wanna forgive me? I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble or accuse you of being a slut." Sebastian finished the sentence with peck on nose.

Ciel was beyond shocked to realize that all this guy was thinking about is apologizing. The heat in his body was unimaginable, trembling and shivering at the touch of a stranger. A deadly angry, yet beautiful god. Common since kicked in, along with a high dose of adrenaline and Ciel gathered his strength in one push and forced Sebastian, with all his glory, away. His sapphires didn't dare look up, Sebastian's surprise turned into interest and then amusement.

"What the hell?" He managed to say in the hype of anger.

"I'm sorry, was I moving too fast?" He asked with true concern, it was clear in his voice that it made the small boy glue his eyes with the crimson ones.

Sebastian continued with a glance at the junior's lower body "you wanna take care of that?"

Ciel had the words play in his mind in confusion. "Take care...of..?" He followed the sharp eyes and found their target. His clothed erection. His full, average sized, plunge that poked out of the jeans. Ciel's eyes popped from his face, but they still had that innocence clear in them.

A chuckle was heard escape those sinful lips forcing Ciel to look up again. Before he knew, big warm fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him between the scattered desk and out of the empty classroom.

_'Back then I really thought he was using me, tempting me just to have a proof that I am a slut. He wanted to use me so he can later brag about how he knew, first hand, that I'm just what everyone claims I am. Stupid little me fell for a guy that was overdosed on confidence, he had a voice and a personality, I was the opposite.' __  
_  
Ciel was dragged into the closest bathroom way too fast for his apprehension. In a small part of his mind, really small part, he knew what Sebastian was going to do, but for the most part he was clueless. He forced himself to believe that Sebastian had no bad intentions. No matter how much logic tried to force its way through, Ciel did assume the worst but refused to believe it. He wanted this unearthly creature to ravish him. He wanted to be held.

Ciel was pinned against a stall door once inside the bathroom. Body pressed against muscles covered in black. He made sure that his head is buried in the freshman's neck. One, because he didn't want to meet those eyes and misinterprets the look they held. Two, because Sebastian's scent was far too addicting to ignore. Sweet but soar, he could almost taste it, he wanted to taste it, he wanted to taste Sebastian. The two slim hands tightened against the small one's waist pushing them even closer. They were in the same position as the classroom. Sebastian's leg forcing the shorter one to separate his legs so they can press against the hard member.

Before Sebastian even had the chance to do anything, a whimper escaped Ciel's full lips. He was turned on by this student in front of his to an extent that was impossible to explain. His hardened flesh simply pushing against those firm muscular thighs drove his mind completely out of balance. Ciel felt the heat removed from his waist and hated it but chose to keep quite. Soon enough they found new destination in the small face. Sebastian gently pushed the boy from his new favorite place so he can see him and more importantly, kiss him.

Small pecks were left on Ciel's temple, tracing down to his cheek and then jawline. The lips seemed to never want to part with the soft pale skin. Not for second did Sebastian remove his lips, they drew invisible lines back up to Ciel's cheek than his nose, back down to the jawline and chin. The entire time, the small boy wanted to explode, he wanted to be kissed more, to ask Sebastian to stop teasing, or even have his own lips on the majestic face. The need to thrust his hips stood out among the other needs. The heat that was left by the freshman's lips was decreasing as the heat in Ciel's groin grew and he was trembling now.

When the wandering lips stopped right in the corner of Ciel's desperate ones, a whine made his way through. It was Ciel's way of saying 'kiss me already' but he lost his voice. When Sebastian controlled his senses it was impossible to trust himself. Much to Ciel's dismay, the taller student let his lips take control again and make a new path. He traced Ciel's neck inhaling the scent at the same time. The junior had his fingers sewed in the jet strands as his breath grew shorter, slowly turning into pants. He could've sworn that he felt a smirk against his sensitive skin. Sebastian was feasting on his new favorite meal, licking small patches first, making Ciel shudder. Then he started biting, without holding back, the small boy threw his head back and moaned against his teeth. Sebastian, fueled by the erotic sounds escaping Ciel, sucked on the skin determined to leave a mark.

Ciel finally gave in to pleasure and bucked his hips upwards in desperation for any friction. Finally, the freshmen detached his lips from the newly marked neck and withdrew his hands from the small waist. Ciel's heart was out of his body for a second, when he saw Sebastian with his lust filled eyes move away. He lost all the extra heat that was brought on by the firm body. He looked more confused as he watched Sebastian seat himself on the closed toilette and still hold up a sharp gaze straight through the small boy's face. Both were taking in the view in front of them, they were so similar yet completely different.

Sebastian, from Ciel's point of view, still looked like a god even in a bathroom, his hair messy and few spikes were poking in the air. Eyes overflowing with lust, with a predator's look. Lips used and wet, which made Ciel want to abuse them now. His chest heaving up and down in anticipation. He was sexy in ways beyond imagination. Ciel was tempted to pinch himself to make sure this is real.  
Ciel looked even more innocent now than he did before. Sebastian couldn't believe this petite, pale, male was two years older than him. He had the most innocent look in his sapphires and Sebastian couldn't explain it. His cheeks were flushed, red up to his ears, all red and lively. Lips as pink as his cheeks, plumped and almost pouting. Sebastian was holding back a lot more than Ciel would've guessed. To be able to see such beauty in front of him and not take it was like locking an alcoholic in a wine cellar.

Sebastian patted his thigh twice while making a face that was impossible to refuse. "Come here"

Ciel finally noticed the erection poking between the freshman's legs. He took the two steps that separated them and sat in Sebastian's lap, straddling him and taking in the heat again. Their hard members were touching, a feeling that was familiar to Sebastian but completely new to the virgin. To have a hard cock pressed against something even if clothed felt more pleasurable then he imagined. He closed his eyes as Sebastian placed both hands on the small waist pushing their erections together.

"Mmm...ahh...Sebastian!" Ciel automatically was thrusting his hips to meet the other ones. Head laid back, giving Sebastian full view of the marked neck. He started ravishing the already abused neck to stop himself for moaning. He only wanted to hear Ciel's moans, they were so small and honest. He realized immediately that this boy was the kind that loses control during sex, he can't lie and can't fake anything, his body would take control over his mind.

"More...ple-aaaah...oh god!" He fastened the pace, the pleasure that was poured into his cock and spread across his body made him block all logic and just let his body feel this. With every thrust, every time he felt how hard Sebastian was, he tightened his grip on the male's shoulders, pressing their chests together. Ciel felt like he was going to melt right through Sebastian. Pleasure was increasing by the minute, Ciel had no other way to let out all these feeling, they were driving him mad.

"Feels so...yes!...so good...please don't stop.." His moans were making Sebastian bite harder, leaving more marks, he never thought he would be feeling this good from dry humping. His actual hard skin was never touched, but every time it brushed against the fabric or the other hard cock, he sunk a little deeper into this boy.

"Sebastian..?" A loud cry was echoing in the small bathroom.

"Yes" a faint answer came against the boy's neck.

"You feel...so good.." He breathed as he felt electricity shoot up his body and he started thrusting as fast as he can.

Sebastian smirked when he heard another honest comment from the boy. "You feel good too...so fucking good" he finally decided to leave the abused neck and stare the boy's expression. He knew he was close by how fast he was thrusting. It was a sight he didn't want to miss.

Ciel's eyes were closed, his lips parted because it was impossible to breath from his nose only. The flush took over his entire face now. He was in heaven. Too lost for words but at the same time he had to say something, to voice his feelings or his mind was going to explode.

"Just a little more...good..." Sebastian was thrusting to get his completion. The way the rhythm was lost between the two was the sign that they were close. "I'm so close...just like that Ciel."

"I'm gonna...aaah...more...Sebastian!" The boy was lost in pleasure, being so close to release and not getting it shook his entire body. "I wanna cum...please...aaaah"

"Then cum...cum for me!"

"Sebastian!" The boy came with one harsh thrust and pushed himself over the edge. When Sebastian heard his name coming from those innocent lips in such sinful way, he followed too. Both came in their underwear.

Now both riding out of their orgasms, Ciel finally opened his eyes, so slowly, so seductively, and laid his head on the broad shoulders. His body was limp as silence fell. His legs shook slightly before they felt so weak and heavy. His breath still out of balance. Sebastian simply allowed himself to take in the little reactions Ciel gave and the feeling.

"Sebastian?" His weak cracked voice was something of amusement for Sebastian.

"Yes" he answered quietly.

"I have cum in my pants"

Sebastian smiled to himself "I know...me too. Do you want me to clean it?"

Ciel simply nodded against his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi y'all. I really don't know if you like the story or not, can you please leave some reviews so I know if I should continue, it'll be much appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ciel was walking to the parking lot; he called Alois to come pick him up after he was done with the cleaning. Ms. Annafellows came back five minutes before their punishment was over so they were able to clean as much as they can and not get caught. Sebastian was walking quietly behind Ciel, looking at how embarrassed the boy was. He was looking at the ground to hide his blush.

"You just dry humped me...can I at least get your phone number?"

Ciel stood his place and Sebastian was forced to hold a chuckle. The small boy turned slowly but without meeting the crimson gems. "Um..sure"

* * *

"An erection? You're sure?" Alois questioned with great enthusiasm.

"Yes I'm sure.." Ciel blushed just by remembering what he did with Sebastian in the school bathroom.

Alois moved closer on the couch where the two sat in front on the TV and looked at the hickeys on the otherwise pale neck. He slowly traced a line with his fingertip making Ciel straighten up and moan quietly "wait!" He moved away covering his neck and looking at the blonde with surprised sapphires and cherry face. "What are you doing?"

Alois smiled as wide as he can and moved even closer "relax, it's not like I haven't seen you all flustered."

Ciel found himself sinking in the couch as the blonde hovered over him and started tracing the marks with his fingers again. "All he had to do was bite you? I feel stupid now; I should've tried that before."

Ciel whimpered as the sensitive skin was touched. He started recalling Sebastian's lips, imagining it was him touching the heated body. "Alois" he said with a pleading tone.

"Alright, relax I won't do anything" he huffed as he moved back and sat in his original place. Ciel slowly tried to sit back up but the embarrassment that stained his cheeks was impossible to hide.

"Hey Ciel?" Alois asked quietly surprising Ciel.

"Y-yes" he was not sure because of how fast his friend turned into the opposite if himself.

"Let me try it"

"Try what?" Ciel, again, was surprised. Not only by the mysterious question, but also by how very calm and collected Alois appeared to be.

"If I bite you, will you get hard?" He looked to the side to meet the shocked eyes.

Ciel who barely was over the last blush, had to deal with another one now. "I..I don't thi-" he was cut off by the blonde's face that was buried in his neck. Just as fast, he felt teeth sink in a sensitive patch and gasped at the feeling.

Alois pulled back and converted his gaze to the bluenette's crouch. "Hmm? That's weird. You're fine"

Alois received a slam against his head that made him protect it with his hands fast "owwww! What was that for?"

Ciel was about to cry from embarrassment, his sapphires open wide and his face tomato colored. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" Alois question while removing his hands and sitting straight again. He didn't receive an answer so he smirked "you don't want anyone to touch you but him" he stated. "Already? You just met him." He sighed "It seems like I can't do anything since your body is compatible with his"

Ciel stared, a little unsure of what that means. Alois explained without the need to ask. "Since you're impotent, you can't really response to anyone's touch. Sebastian is that one in a million that has a special effect on your body. You can only respond to him even if you don't want to."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course you idiot. You're impotent and you found someone that fixed you're problem. What's bad about that?" Alois paused before he got another idea "unless you don't like him?"

Ciel's head shot up and stared at the blonde.

_'I spent a lot of time in the past asking myself that question. I was so naive that I couldn't explain my own emotions. Sometimes I wonder what could I have done differently that would make me less stupid. I always shut these thoughts up when I remember that maybe Sebastian liked me because I was stupid and naive. I thought he was a god, always knew what he wanted and how to get it. Now that I know him better, I realized that there was nothing godly about him. I was just too simple and unsure compared to him that I gave him a higher rank that he deserved. Sebastian's word was law for me. I was too young and innocent, as much as that sounds ironic, it was true, and I followed a younger boy blindly. He knew a lot and always had an answer to my questions. He would be there for me every time I felt lost. Until I became too dependent on him and I hated it. I needed to grow up and being with him wasn't gonna let me.' __  
_  
Alois waited patiently for an answer even though he knew he wasn't going to get one. He hurried and changed the subject to distract Ciel. "So guess what happened the other day?" He said in his usual excited self.

Ciel almost rolled his eyes because he knew the answer would revolve around sex or boyfriends. "You got a new boyfriend?" He asked with a sure tone.

Alois grinned "kinda, I slept with our principle"

Ciel chocked on his saliva and coughed a bit before looking at the blonde again "Alois!"

"He's so fucking hot. I could get hard just thinking about it" he continued without care about his friend's reaction.

"It?" Ciel repeated in confusion.

Alois nodded few times enthusiastically "his cock is huge. I mean it's like a third leg. Oh, and he has this thing that he does when he-"Alois was silenced by a hand that slammed his mouth. He looked at the red face so close to his and breathed through his nose.

"Please stop, this is so embarrassing." he lifted his hand and sat back again.

"Why are you embarrassed, I'm the one talking about the best fuck session of my life."

"Is he a pedophile? You're underage Alois; you can't sleep with older men! Especially not our principle." He stated with a serious tone

Alois relaxed even more and sighed hot breath "we won't get caught so chill the fuck down."

"Won't? You mean you didn't?"

Alois smiled again "no, I mean won't, I'm not letting him go, I finally found a guy that knows how to fuck properly. I don't care if he's the president, or even if he refuses me, I'll make him addicted to me until no can satisfy him... You know why? Because that's exactly how I feel about him. It would be unfair if I was the only one feeling this way. He has to know it too."

Ciel looked away "if he gets fired or goes to jail, don't come crying"

Alois laughed and hugged his pouting friend "you worry so much about me. Relax, when did I ever get caught? He's just a guy, like the rest, so I'll probably be bored of him soon and end it." He said with a grin.

Ciel murmured in annoyance "so that speech was crap"

Alois let go and nodded "yup"

"So when where you able to do it?" Ciel questioned as he got comfortable again and glanced at the TV.

"In his office today, I got in trouble for cussing in front of a teacher and he sends me to his office." He took a quick look at Ciel while talking and saw the blush he was fighting. He ignored it and went back to look at the TV. "It was harder than I thought. He was so emotionless, I thought that even with a male principle I'd still get into trouble."

"So how did you convince him?" Another question came without their eyes meeting.

"He had a spider pet in his office and you know how much I love them so I changed the subject and he seemed to turn completely the opposite of himself. I took advantage of that and..." He looked at his friend with the usual seductive smile of his "no one can say no to moi"

Ciel laughed between his teeth to the face that Alois was making. Everyone might think he's sexy but Ciel knew better.

"Oh wait, I didn't ask, what's his name?" Ciel seemed more interested now.

"Claude Faustus" Alois breathed the name in a sensual way as if he got turned on by saying it.

All of the sudden, Alois popped his eyes and moved closer to Ciel in one fast move making the boy flinch. "What?" He questioned the blonde's weird actions

Alois simply had that smile that made Ciel know that conversation will get dirty. "So what did you do? After you got hard?"

Ciel ignored the question and turned away "what kind of question is that?"

Alois knew there was a blush pushing its way through and didn't care about seeing his friend's face right now. He just needed an answer. "I'll ask him if you don't tell me"

"What makes you think he'll answer you?" Another question met Alois' without Ciel facing his friend.

"Ciel, I've had two fingers inside you and sucked you more times than I can count. Whatever you did with him will not surprise me."

Ciel's face exploded with the color red and finally turned around and yelled at the blonde "Shut up! Don't talk like that."

"Then answer me"

Ciel looked down his voice was barely audible when he answered "I dry humped him"

Alois got even closer "what?" He really didn't hear the bluenette's words.

Ciel repeated in almost the same voice "I dry humped him"

Alois' smile was promising a laugh "well, we never did that before" as soon as the comment left his mouth he burst out in laughter making Ciel even more embarrassed.

* * *

Next day in school was filled with anticipation. Ciel knew there was no way he would even pump into Sebastian since he was a freshman. He absolutely had to wait for ninth period to see him. Even that couldn't calm him down, French class was just a class, and he couldn't do anything or even talk to Sebastian about anything. If he truly wanted to see the student, he had to wait till after school when it was punishment time.

During lunch break, which Ciel always skipped because he believed that the cafeteria's food was inhuman, he was walking towards the library in the second floor since it's the closest to his class when he saw the devil smile glared at him. He didn't even try to hide how surprised he was. Frozen in place with sapphire orbs widened as much as possible.

"Why are you so surprised? It's kinda rude." Sebastian commented without his usual smirk or teasing tone. "You don't have to act so self-conscious, I'm not gonna do anything to you at a time like this." The smirk slowly appearing and the usual confidence surfacing again.

Ciel looked away to proof that what Sebastian was saying is true as a blush crept up his cheeks from seeing the male again. All the memories from their session retuning.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes a little in annoyance then he open them in shock and the next thing Ciel knew was the warm hand grabbing his chin and forcing him to tilt his head to the side.

He stood there in surprise and before he could voice his confusion, Sebastian's question came "hey... You don't have a girlfriend right?"  
The angry scarlets were staring right into the scared sapphires. Sebastian dropped the boy's chin and Ciel was shocked to see the rage written all over the freshmen's face.

Scared and confused, mixed with shock were Ciel's only options right now "n-no...I don't."

He titled Ciel's head again "then who gave you this? It's a new bite mark"

Ciel knew what the male was referring to and his face was red with embarrassment "it's a misunderstanding!" He had to half yell to get the words out quickly. "It was Alois" he continued with his eyes looking away.

"You slept with him?" The second the question was asked, Ciel shot his head up because he knew that Sebastian is probably angrier than the tone suggested. "Ciel, I won't allow any cheating."

He cried out "I'm not cheating on you" hoping that the freshman would calm down for a minute to let him explain.

_'I was too scared to tell him that we weren't even dating back then. He never even asked me out'__  
_  
Tears began forming in the small boy's eyes. He couldn't hold back anymore. Having Sebastian look at him with such anger made him lose all control. Sebastian's hand rested on the boy's cheek "Don't cry, I'll let you explain yourself after school. Don't even think that I will let you get away with everything if you're crying." Ciel simply nodded with tears lingering in his eyes.

The day ended way sooner than Ciel wanted. This was the moment he told Sebastian about his impotence. Whether the freshman will believe him or not was a different issue. Ciel wasn't sure if he was ready to tell a new student that he doesn't know about such personal issue. He realizes that what happened in the school bathroom and wished he could regret it because it was wrong, but he couldn't. Sebastian is the first guy that made Ciel get an erection and the boy had so much mixed feeling about Sebastian that he wasn't sure if he liked him or hated him. Ciel started thinking about lying; telling Sebastian that Alois did it as a joke or even practice so he knows what to do with his boyfriend. Ciel didn't need a reminder of how much of a bad liar he was, and with Sebastian's confidence and eyes staring at him, it would be near impossible to lie and get away with it. Another problem was that if he lied and got caught, there's no telling what Sebastian would do, he saw how angry he got just by seeing the mark so getting caught lying about it will be worse.

When Ciel realized that he was standing in front of Ms. Annafellows class without noticing, he took a breath and decided to be a man. Him and Sebastian weren't together so the male can't treat him as if they are. Ciel had the right to keep things secret for the time being. When he walked in the class he saw that Sebastian was already there and waiting for him. Then he heard a very loud and familiar voice and knew that it belonged to the cause of this problem.

"Isn't it more tiring to be a teacher" Alois laughed the words and seemed as if there was something funny that was said before Ciel walked in.

Ms. Annafellows answered with a tiny smile "you were far more trouble."

Ciel noted that they're probably talking about when Ms. Annafellows was Alois' nanny few years back. He shifted his gaze to Sebastian since Alois and the teacher couldn't see him by the door so he gestured Sebastian to come out as he left the classroom again. Sebastian swiftly got on his feet. "I'm going to the janitor's closet since Ciel's here" he said while walking to the door making four sets of eyes turn around to look for Ciel but didn't find him.

Ms. Annafellows settled for staying quite while Alois jumped off the desk where he was sitting and said to Ciel even though he couldn't see him "I'll wait for you today Ciel, ok?"

Sebastian was out of the classroom and Ciel avoided looking at him as he walked ahead but still heard Alois' words.

"I'm waiting" Sebastian wasted no time; he wanted an explanation right now.

Ciel, still walking in front of the tall student, jumped in his place so slightly then regained his composer. He remembered that this was private and he could choose to keep it a secret if he wanted to.

"I never said I would explain. You just assumed that I would it because you asked. I have the right to keep my personal life private." Ciel took advantage of the fact that he can't see Sebastian and let out some boldness.

Sebastian's hand was fast to work, he had Ciel pinned against the nearest wall with his hands close to Ciel's head, trapping him inside.

"Say that again" he demanded with his eyes flicking with fire. If Ciel didn't know better, he would say Sebastian was jealous. The anger was so clear, written all over his face, embedded within his scarlet eyes. It wasn't possible to think anything else when the truth was staring Ciel in the face. Sebastian was scary, when he gets mad like this it's only a dream to be able to calm him down.

Ciel looked down, avoiding the crimson orbs that burnt with anger at all costs. "Why should I tell you? You're not my boyfriend"

"Then consider us dating from this second. Now answer the goddamn question." He breathed against Ciel's cheek and the boy was able to take in the addicting scent again.

Ciel looked up when hearing the words. They may not mean a lot to Sebastian since he's only saying them to get the truth, but for Ciel it was as if someone just squeezed his heart out than decided to place it in his stomach. "I.." He hesitated making Sebastian assume the worst.

"Ciel" he warned while locking their eyes, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to look away now.

"I can't explain here, someone might see" he finally was able to say something.

"I don't care Ciel"

He pressed himself closer to the taller student and found how stupid that move was because Sebastian wrapped his arms around the small waist and pushed until there was nothing but thin lyre of oxygen between them. "Now Ciel!"

Whimper left the bluenette's lips as he looked straight at the sinful lips. "He..was experimenting..because...because I only got an erection with you" he gulped and finally met the crimson eyes.

"Do I look stupid" Sebastian breathed. "Because if I do, then I assure you that looks are deceiving."

Ciel turned red for what he's about to say. He needed to shift Sebastian's emotions from angry to anything else. "I'm...you see, I can't get an erection..."

"You're telling me that you're impotent?"

Ciel nodded quickly hoping that Sebastian would understand. Sebastian let go of the waist and moved a step back to take a good look at Ciel. "You were very fine the other day when he decided to get hard from kissing and biting"

"Well, you see...that's the thing...Alois bit me to see if it would..happen again" he half whispered.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Couldn't you pick a better lie?"

Ciel shook his head "it's not a lie I swear. Please believe me"

Sebastian seemed to be thinking about something in silence, and Ciel waited. Thinking was better than just saying that it was lie again, now Ciel knew that he had a chance in convincing Sebastian since he was already debating it.

Sebastian's blank expression took Ciel by surprise. "Well, talking ain't gonna get you anywhere. Let me see that you really can't get it up." He stated

Ciel looked confused and waited for an explanation. Hoping that this will be his chance to make Sebastian believe him.

Sebastian simply made a fist and held in the air close to his chest then moved in up and down, mimicking a jerking motion.

Ciel's eyes popped, the wave of pain that washed through him was nothing more than anger and disbelieve. He fisted his hands and looked straight at Sebastian "Haven't you had enough? This is not a joke!" He yelled, not caring who heard him.

Sebastian was taken aback by the reaction he received.

"This is a real problem for me so I wouldn't lie about it! Someone like you would never understand how I feel!" He spited out then sucked in a sharp breath after finishing.

Next thing he knew was Alois rushing out of the classroom that's wasn't very far from where they stood. "What's going on? Ciel?" He saw the tears in his friend's eyes when their different blues met. He glanced at Sebastian who was still a little dazed then held Ciel's hand and pulled him closer like he's trying to protect him "let's go home." He started walking fast, away from Sebastian and he could tell Ciel was wobbling a little while never lifting his gaze from the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: sorry y'all, this is a boring chapter. it's about Ciel's parents and stuff. I apologies in advance for the way it ends but I hate doing CielxAlois. SebastianxCiel is in the next Chapter. Reviews are all welcome, it'll make me feel better about continuing the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Saturday, the most favorite day of the week, finally came. Ciel took advantage of the fact that he can sleep till noon. Unfortunately, the house maid disagreed. The curtains in Ciel's master room were opened to let the gloomy, rain promising, sky shin its un-sunny light inside. Ciel tossed and turned murmuring some swear words that May-rin chose to ignore. She had two red pony tails and thick round glasses, and she was exactly the opposite of a maid.

"My lord, you need to wake up. Today's important day" she said excitingly while walking closer to the bed. Ciel decided to at least see what time it is before going crazy on her and have her be scared for the rest of the day and break half of the manor's belongings.

Ciel shot up, sitting as straight as an arrow with his eyes too focused like he didn't just wake up. "May-rin! It's eight in the morning, if you expect me to wake up that early then it better be a matter of life and death!" He exclaimed, almost out of breath when he finished.

May-rin stood in her place frozen with her hand clutched into her maid outfit and small words left her lips in whispers, embarrassment written all over her. Ciel got even angrier when he couldn't hear what she said "Life and death May-rin, remember?" He questioned while trying to calm down as much as possible.

"So-sorry my lord...it's just...today is...today, Mr. Tanaka will be visiting." She finally let the words fall from her lips. Still waiting to see if the boy would be mad at her.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. "Alright, you could've said that earlier and spared yourself all the yelling."

"But young master is always grumpy in the morning. Nothing I will say can change that."

Ciel silently agreed as he threw the sheets away and dangled his feet off the side of the bed to touch the floor. "Tell Bald to prepare breakfast. Make sure he also has a proper meal for dinner when Tanaka comes. I would very much hate to repeat the incident that took place in his last visit."

She nodded quickly and ran to walk by his side "would you like a bath young master?"

He walked to the bathroom door "I'm fine with the shower." She nodded again while standing behind him. He turned to face her and held back a yawn "change the sheets in Tanaka's room. I don't think I have to remind you how clean it must be. Oh, and tell Bald that he should prepare a serving of three."

She looked up "will a guest be joining us today my lord?"

He almost smiled "Yes. A very good friend of mine. I've been pushing off meeting him for a while now, I think today is a perfect opportunity to have him for dinner." He wanted to turn but remembered something else "Call Alois and ask him if he can sleepover today. If he says yes, prepare our usual room after dinner."

She nodded once more "Right away my lord"

He sighed "and make sure he knows I have guests for dinner. I don't want him coming here until after dinner is done."

She nodded, remembering that Tanaka wasn't a fan of Alois. "Is there anything else young master?"

"Make sure we have mine and Tanaka's favorite tea. You can go now." He turned and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

It's been almost a week since Ciel's last encounter with Sebastian. He refused to talk to him after being humiliated like that. He was stupid enough to trust a stranger with his secret so now he has to make sure not repeat that mistake. Avoiding Sebastian wasn't a negotiable idea since he had to see him after school every day. So Ciel simply pretended that Sebastian doesn't exist. He puts his ear buds during his after school punishment so he can't hear whatever Sebastian wants to say. He also made sure to never be alone with him. He always arrived early and went to the janitor's closet alone. With Ms. Annafellows in class, they couldn't talk about anything so it worked best for him. He only had two more days of punishment then it would be over, as long as he keeps this act up, nothing should go wrong. He also was aware of the fact that Sebastian can always go around telling people what happened in the bathroom. It would be easily believed. Telling about his impotence wasn't on Ciel's concern list because no one would believe Sebastian. Ciel can't be the school slut and impotent at the same time. Knowing how close mined the students are, it was a sure thing that they would chose to believe that he's a slut over being impotent.

Ciel couldn't magically get rid of his feelings for Sebastian. A small part still admired the freshmen even though for the most part he hated him. He was angry and hurt; putting his trust in a stranger like this so fast had its toll on the boy. Reminding himself that he needed to make mistakes so he can make the right choices was helping one bit. Nothing Alois said was helping either. They both admitted that much. He knew he couldn't avoid Sebastian forever, or even till the end of the year. There will always be times that he will be forced to talk to the male or deal with him. For the main while, he took comfort in knowing that he doesn't have to worry about that once Monday and Tuesday pass. He would free after that.

_'I always thought love is stupid. It was an emotion that people praised for being good to them, and then they would blame it for their misfortune. Wouldn't it be easier if there weren't so many emotions to go around? If everyone felt the same way about certain thing. Sebastian loves love. He asks me to have faith and believe in it. After all we've been though he thinks I could just give in to love. He's always been stubborn. He uses the same argument when he talks about cats too, I would never let him get near one, and I told him that if he does then he won't be seeing me for a while. Why can't I have the same feelings for people, like Sebastian feels about cats? Maybe because people have more hate and deception than any other creatures.'_

May-rin was making her way to the kitchen while trying to remember everything her master told her. "So the tea first, then there's a guest tonight...also I have to call Alois...there was one more thing...or maybe two?" She sighed as he she saw the kitchen door. Walking in, she saw only one male inside. He was tall with broad shoulders; he had a blond hair and held a cigarette in his mouth. "Bald, the young master is waiting for his breakfast."

He turned around and looked at her, his voice rich with an Australian accent. "Already on it" he stated.

She thought about what else she needed to tell Bald and jumped to it as soon as she remembered "oh and there will be a guest joining the master for dinner tonight so he said to prepare serving of three."

He sighed "more work?" He gave up quickly "alright then, there's no helping it"

"Well, I have to go" he said as she walked out the door, leaving Bald with hesitation. She was, like everyone else; afraid he'd burn down the house. When she glanced out the window and saw the little blond playing with the dog. She opened the window and leaned forward "Finny!" She yelled and he turned to see where the voice came from. He settled quickly as he looked at the window and saw May-rin.

"Hey May-rin! What're you doin up there?" He said with the same loud tone so she can hear him.

"I need you to go and buy tea for Tanaka and the young master!" She felt a twinge in her throat from yelling.

"Sure thing. I'll take Pluto too" he answered with a wide smile. She figured she can trust Finny to buy tea, it wasn't a hard task and everyone knew the master's favorite tea.

She thanked him without yelling as she closed the window "hope it doesn't rain." She was now going to call Alois before she forget. It didn't cross her mind that he's sleeping since it's not even nine yet.

Standing in front of the phone, she opened the phone book that had the important contacts Ciel needed then she easily found the number and dialed. It rang few times before a male voice answered. "The Trancy manor, who is calling?"

She hesitated for a second when she heard the lovely rich voice. "This is the house maid from the Phantomhive manor. My young master would like to invite lord Trancy for a sleepover tonight."

"I'm afraid the young lord is sleeping at the moment. When he's awake I will deliver the message and make sure to call back with an answer. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you very much. Have a nice day."

* * *

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Ciel was excited to get to see Tanaka again. The man has been like a father to him since his parents died, and he usually visits twice a year, the Funtom Company's main firm isn't close to where the manor is. Vincent built the company when he wasn't as rich so he used to live in a small far away town and he had just a shop. When the company turned into a corporation the stock market was doing very well and Funtom IPO was set, people invested on the ground that it was safe. Vincent moved here where he met Rachael, she was in a bad finical shape so Vincent simply encouraged her to invest in the company. He didn't know he'd fall in love. The manor, the same one that was passed down to generation of the Phantomhive was owned by the bank that time. Vincent decided to get back what rightfully belonged to him and settle down. The main company still existed far away and Vincent couldn't just move it around as he pleased because that would just be a waste of money so he would be gone for few days and sometimes weeks. Tanaka doesn't feel the need to come back home every so often so he just stays at the company and visits sometimes.

Dinner time was set, Tanaka arrived with sunset and Ciel had some time to spent with him before his guest arrives. Tanka was an old man, almost in his sixties. He had a grey hair and his wrinkles always said a lot about him. He made sure to look presentable at all time; he wore a black double suit that probably costs as much as someone's rent. In the business world, appearance mattered as much as brains did. The man sat down in the guest room with Ciel across from him, table with tea cups on it separated them.

Ciel was obviously happy, his smile light and small but his big eyes showed everything.

"How's school Ciel?" Tanaka had a hoarse voice that was very low and composed.

"That's what you came to ask me? I don't feel like talking about school." Ciel had to avoid that subject or he'll end up thinking about Sebastian.

Tanaka smiled "alright, what about your life? Can we talk about that?"

Ciel nodded once "I've been thinking getting an internship at the company. I don't think that I'll be an expert on business just because I'll be eighteen."

"Internship? But you know that Funtom doesn't do this sort of things. It'll be a risk."

Ciel breathed a laugh "It's my company Tanaka. Just because I don't run it doesn't mean it's not mine. I understand that you're the CEO but if I have something to say than everyone has to listen. Now, since I'm asking nicely, I'll appreciate it if you made an exception for the owner."

Just because Tanka was like a father, doesn't mean that his relationship with Ciel was on good terms. Ciel always had these little tweaks to make regarding big decisions. He studied business with a private teacher because he hated the idea of being stupid about his own company. He wanted to be able to have a discussion with his CEO and always know what's going with the company. Tanaka didn't like that much because of the idea that a twelve year old owned one of the best toy companies in the country. Even as Ciel grew up, Tanaka wasn't fond of the fact that Ciel would be able to run the company if he wanted to as soon as he's eighteen.

Tanaka sipped his tea without looking a Ciel "of course, if that's what you want."

Ciel smiled in victory "that's better"

The front door of manor opened as May-rin stepped aside to give the man room to walk in. She closed the door behind him while he stood still so she made her way in front on him to guide him to the dining room. "Right this way"

The man smiled as he followed her silently. May-rin wasn't surprised when she saw who the mystery guest was. As she remembered what her master told her this morning it made more sense. Ciel had been pushing off meeting him and he is a good friend. He was always unusual compared to other people, which is why Ciel found him resourceful. He liked to have the man's intake on some company decisions before he goes through with it.

While everyone thought that this is a normal dinner party where the master would catch up with his father's trusted former butler and an old friend. Ciel had something else in mind. His intentions were to treat this as a business meeting, he needed to know how the company's doing an based on that, make the right decisions, but he couldn't do that alone, so he invited the one person he trusts to have unbiased take on things.

The door to the dining room opened and May-rin stood right next to door to let the guest enter "Young master, your guest has arrived."

An average height man walked in wearing a traditional Chinese wardrobe. His eyes were almost shut as he always had a smile on his face.

"Lau you're late, I was starving." Ciel stated while looking at the man

Lau simply widened his smile "my apologies, the traffic was a pain" he answered while walking to sit on the right of Ciel who headed the table.

Ciel retorted "or you just couldn't get your hand off Ran-Mao"

The man laughed "well, you'll never know, will you?" He looked in front of him where Tanaka was sitting "very nice seeing you again"

Tanaka ignored him and looked at the young boy "I see that you still choose your friends wisely" hidden sarcasm was in his tone and Ciel knew that he was referring to Alois too.

May-rin left and closed the door behind her with a sigh. It never goes well when Tanaka and Lau were in the same room together. She walked off the main hall when she heard the phone ring up the stairs. She ran up and answered quickly and little out of breath "Phantomhive manor, how may I help you?"

Alois' cheerful voice came on the other line "May-rin, where's Ciel? I've been calling his cell for an hour."

"The young master has guests for dinner so he won't be able to take calls for the next two hours or so."

"Then why the hell did he ask me to sleepover?" He questioned himself

"He told me to ask you to come once dinner is over"

He sighed and seemed to think about it for a minute. "Alright then, tell him I'll be before midnight. He should be done by then"

She nodded "will do, have a nice night"

He murmured something then hung up. May-rin sighed in relief as she walked down the stairs again. She knew Alois too well, he could decide to show up without caring about what Ciel said and then the mansion may be gone with a blink. Tanaka already had to deal with Lau tonight, Alois was not needed. Once Tanaka goes to bed he won't leave his room and Ciel would be in the small room he always uses when Alois sleeps over.

* * *

Soon enough dinner was done, Lau left and Tanaka was in the porch drinking tea. In was past eleven now and Ciel was waiting for Alois in the small room, a little anxious while his fingers pressed hard on the remote buttons.

The door opened slightly and Alois snuck in, hoping to scare Ciel. To his dismay, Ciel burst his bubble by looking behind him with a blank expression "You're late"

"I said before mind-night, I think I'm early." He say on the couch quickly laid his head on Ciel's shoulder "what are we watching?"

Ciel got up, surprising the blonde then went to the little cabin that had all the snacks in it and started looking for he wants.

Alois laid down on the couch with his eyes closed. "Who did you have for dinner?" He asked in a tried tone

Ciel took some chocolate bars and walked back "Tanaka and Lau" he sat on the edge of the couch next to Alois' hips. He placed the chocolate bars on the table then leaned down slowly without his friend knowing. Their lips touched and Alois didn't seem surprised. He opened his eyes just a little and his hands went around the small waist. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

Ciel pecked the pink lips again "because I like it"

Alois' hand slowly made its way to the front of Ciel's pants and his fingers danced to touch the soft but hot member "or you're just horny" he pushed the boy off of him gently so both of them were sitting now and starting kissing the bluenette's neck. Hand still playing with the soft member "do you miss him that much?"

Ciel jolted at the question but it was soon forgotten when Alois pulled his hand out and started unzipping the pants. "You're so mean Alois" he breathed as his face was burning slowly, letting the redness set in.

He smirked against the pale skin and bit it lightly. Feeling the pulse underneath. "I can't make you feel the same way anymore. You now remember to what it feels like to be touched when you're hard. You know how good it is" his hand was wrapped around the boy's member "this won't give you the pleasure you need" he stated moving his hand slowly with a rhythm. Ciel shuttered and closed his eyes, head pushed back against the couch "aaaah...Alois..."

The blonde lifted his head and settled on looking at his friend's face. He never got tired of it, Ciel would always have the same heavenly expression yet slightly different somehow. Alois' motion fastened "do I even need to use the back today?" He asked with a teasingly.

Ciel's breath hitched. His chest heaving uncontrollably and his breaths uneven. "Yes!" He answered with a thrust of his hips.

"But you can cum without it" the blonde whispered into the red ear.

Ciel clutched his fists into the cushion and opened his eyes slightly "please...aah...AAAH"

"You're so cute when you beg" he kissed the boy's ear and stopped his jerking motion. Ciel regained a little control but was still flushed and feeling his legs go limp. Without any instructions, he stood up; a little shaky then pulled his pants down. He got up on the couch again, facing away from Alois, placing both hands and knees on the comfortable cushion and stick his ass up in the air, right in front of the blonde. "Hurry..." He demanded with dry throat.

Alois smirked and pressed a finger against the puckered entrance. He didn't push in, just teasing Ciel, tricking him into begging.

Ciel could feel the pleasure he wanted lingering on his body, just waiting to push its way through and take control. His heart was beating in his ears and even though Alois didn't do anything, he felt week in the knees. He let his hands fall and his face was pushed against the couch. He pushed back, urging Alois to enter him but the blonde was still teasing. "Hurry...please...I want it inside me..." He begged with low tone and dry lips.

"You want what inside you?" The blonde questioned with faked innocence. Feeling his friend's body tremble and shake slightly.

"You're fingers" he breathed out with more effort than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** this is the second chapter today. y'all should show me some love. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7**

School was in session again and Alois stood firmly outside the nurse's office with his arms crossed on his chest. He looked tired and sleepless but that was something he can handle. Ciel, who was inside the nurse's office, haven't slept for one minute last night. After Tanaka left, the boy was restless, thinking about the company to keep his mind busy and not think about Sebastian. Though it seemed like he thought about the company too much that he ended up not getting any sleep. Alois tried to tell him to skip school, he's a perfect student and the teachers will understand but he refused. Alois' plan was to skip too but seeing as his friend was more tried than him, he went only to keep an eye on the male. After the two were in Spears class first period, Ciel started dozing off so Alois made up and excuse about a bug in his stomach and took Ciel to the nurse. He wanted to wait inside but she said he should go back to class while Ciel rested. So he decided to wait outside while Ciel got some sleep for a period or two. Skipping class wasn't a problem for Alois; it was actually more rewarding than troublesome. That way he hit two birds with one stone, not going to class and being able to see Claude around three times a day.

Alois thought about going to Claude's office and take a nap since he had a back room in his office but figured that he wouldn't let him even if they were kind of together. He sighed as he tried to keep his eyes open and push away a yawn. First thing he saw when he looked up was the color black. Right after that the color red staring him in the eyes.

"Is he in there?" Low voice with blank expression accompanied his irritated tone.

Alois smiled "maybe" he knew why Sebastian hated him. He was Ciel's best friend, the same friend that left a mark on the male. Alois thought how mad would Sebastian get if he found out about their secret sessions. He pushed that away from his mind to focus on teasing Sebastian further.

"Is he feeling well?" Sebastian asked with worried eyes.

"I hear you fixed Ciel" Alois ignored the question, hoping to arouse Sebastian's interest in the real problem.

"Huh?" Sebastian tried not looking as confused as he really was.

Alois innocence was very believable since he was dealing with a stranger "he didn't tell you? I guess that I shouldn't say anything then"

Sebastian connected the dots just like Alois wanted and he fell for the bait the blonde hooked. "You're saying that it's actually true?" He questioned with a mix of confusion and a little anger.

* * *

The bed creaked when Sebastian sat on the edge next to the sleeping Ciel. The bluenette laid on his stomach, his face calm and peaceful. His lips looked so plumped and tempting, eyelashes long and thick, his skin as smooth as a baby. His hair fell carelessly on his forehead and his cheek. Sebastian sighed as he told him to calm down and control himself. He reminded himself that he needed to apologies and ask for forgiveness before jumping straight into pleasure, that way he won't scare the boy away. Otherwise, Ciel would think that he's just after his body.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes as he felt the presence of someone next to him. Sebastian stared at the blue ocean inside the boy's eyes. He looked very confused as to why Sebastian was here but didn't seem to want to say anything.

Ciel quickly turned his face to the other side so they can't see each other's faces and huffed and angry breath. He felt the warm fingers on his hair and it shock him to realize how much he missed the warmth. "Are you still mad? I'm really sorry" he stroked the soft hair, running his fingers through. "I just thought you were messing around with me and you didn't want me. I said some mean stuff and I'm sorry." He let his fingers wander and stroke the red cheek. "Please forgive me."

There was silence; Ciel wasn't sure what to say anymore. He found himself not as angry as he thought.

"Let me see your face, ok? I hate not being able to look at you."

"Forget it" he huffed, trying to hide his face as much as possible. Sebastian could see his ears turn red and he chuckled. He leaned pressing his chest on the small back and kissing the red ear. Ciel opened his eyes wide as he felt the hot lips press on his ear. He shut his mouth tight to stop any sounds from leaking

"You're really stubborn, Ciel" he hooked his arms under the boy's torso and massaged the hot chest slowly. Ciel swallowed hard as he felt the warm hand sneak under his shirt teasingly and reach up. "You should be nicer to me." He smirked as his fingers finally felt the hard nub underneath. Ciel gasped and the raven haired student pressed the nipples between his thumb and index fingers, rolling and squeezing.

"..Not there.." Ciel whimpered, fighting his voice. He propped himself on his elbows to give Sebastian more access. His head hung low and his fingers curled around the sheets. Sebastian wished he could see the flushed face and the innocent eyes hazy with lust but settled for hearing the boy's cries. He pinched the nipples and pulled them away from the body as much as possible making the boy arch his back into the touch. "mmm...Sebastian..." He muffled his mouth with the pillow.

"Am I making you hard again? Do you want me to use my hand?" He teased with one hand leaving the chest and running over to his clothed erection. "You're so lowed, getting hard from a little teasing." He palmed the erection making Ciel let out a small moan and close his eyes tighter. It felt so good, better than any session with Alois, Ciel wanted to take his pants and have Sebastian's hand rubbing him until he cum all over the sheets. The idea of having those warm hands and slick fingers wrapped around him while he's hard sent shivers down his spine.

Ciel shuddered and opened his eyes when he felt Sebastian playing with his button. "W-wait...not here..." He placed his hand on top of the other one and tried to look over his shoulder "we'll get in trouble" his voice was shaky and unsure, but just seeing his face all red and out of breath, Sebastian pulled back and sat on the edge again "and who will take care of that?" He question with a crocked eyebrow.

Ciel tried to sit down slowly and fix his clothes "I know how to take care of it myself" he huffed with a small pout and shifting eyes.

Sebastian leaned closer "Don't let anyone do stuff like that to you, ok?" He didn't leave the boy a chance to answer and pressed their lips together. It was a soft and tender kiss, melting Ciel into the warm feeling that surrounded him. Sebastian didn't want to push it because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop for the second time today. He settled for giving a small lick the pink lips before pulling back "you're so cute" Ciel looked like he's about to explode from embarrassment and looked down to have his bangs cover his eyes. Sebastian smirked and stood up "I'll leave you to take care of that"

_'I touched myself for the first time in two years that day. I was way too happy to realize how perverted I was. I thought about Sebastian a lot, about his touch, his hand, and his mouth. I wished he was the one touching me, but it was all the same. When you can't get it up for two years and then someone magically fixed everything, whether it's my hand or someone else's, it didn't matter. I soon came to regret craving Sebastian's touch because he became too oppressive. He told me that I was not allowed to touch myself and whenever I'm horny I should come to him. He was a freaking sex machine back then; he could go all night nonstop. Everything about him impressed me, sex or not, I had this image of him in my mind and I believed it. So whenever he would do something to break this image I'd be disappointed and he'd tell that the image I had is not him so instead of living in my head, I should try and see him for who he really is. God, why was it so hard, why is it impossible to have everything I want when you're young. We grow up and start seeing that we had what he wanted but we didn't know it at the time. So we start over and try again, but the cycle repeats itself over and over.'_

* * *

After school that day Sebastian asked Ciel to go on a date and Ciel's reaction was either get as red as a tomato and say yes, or get as red as a tomato and say no. Ms. Annafellows was off to the bathroom so they knew they didn't have much time. Ciel, with every cell in his being, wanted to say yes, but trusting Sebastian again was a scary thought. Sebastian had his eyes locked with the sapphires and a smirk was waiting to appear. His hands in his pocket and Ciel frozen in front of him. The smaller boy shifted on his feet and looked down to avoid being tricked into agreeing. He took a small breath through his nose as he felt his chest getting tighter. He didn't know if his ribcage was squeezing his heart or if his heart was even there to begin with. It almost felt like having his heart up his throat.

He wanted to sound serious and composed but his blush was spreading and his voice was far from serious. It came out shy and hesitant. "How can I trust you again?"

Sebastian didn't move a muscle "you still haven't forgave me? I said I'm sorry, and I believe you. I don't think that you're tricking me or anything. Besides, aren't I the only one who can make that cock of yours hard as a rock?"

Ciel jumped at the vulgar and words and his embarrassment grew "So I should date you just so we can have sex?"

Sebastian chucked "that'll be a nice a nice thing to have too, don't you think? You wanna have sex with me too, so don't deny it"

Shocked again, Ciel bit his lips and looked away, hoping that Ms. Annafellows would come back anytime now. He felt his body shudder at the thought of having sex with Sebastian. He'd be lying if he said he never thought about it. The most things he thought about was Sebastian's mouth, wrapped around his cock sucking him dry. He imagined how big Sebastian would be, how it would feel to have him inside his virgin hole. He let his imagination run wild few times and he put his own fingers in, moaning Sebastian's name and wishing it was those slim fingers pushing their way through. He could feel his cock twitch from remembering. A pool of pleasure settled in his stomach and he hated that he's in school right now.

"We...we can go to my place after we're done. No dates yet, ok?" He found himself tempted to bring the student back to his house. Where they will be alone, no one can see them or judge them, he'd be free to imagine whatever he wanted and maybe Sebastian would turn those fantasies into reality.

Sebastian smiled "good enough"

Ciel was interrupted by a small laugh that escaped Sebastian's lips, and as soon as it did, his old smirk took over. "You look like you're hoping I'll do something to you."

Ciel was taken aback by the comment and he turned completely around to start walking away "I'm not hoping, I'm scared" he lied

Sebastian tilted his head "too bad"

Ciel called Bald to come and pick him up from school. He didn't want Alois to be there because the blonde would probably spill all of Ciel's secrets just to embarrass him. Sebastian was a little surprised to see that Ciel had his own driver for two reasons; he didn't know Ciel was rich, and he thought the boy can already drive. His surprise was under the radar for now and Ciel didn't seem to care about people's reaction when they find out who he is or that he's rich.

The drive home was filled with small kisses and bite marks. Sebastian couldn't seem to keep his hands off and it would be a lie to say that Ciel didn't like it.

The small suckling noises that were taking place in the back had Bald feeling uncomfortable. Ciel had a rule that his servants never see or hear anything. He trusted that he can be doing whatever he wanted in front of them and they'd act as if nothing happened and move on.

Ciel threw his head back when Sebastian sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck and his breath hitched "aaah...Sebastian!"

The boy left the neck quickly enough and went back to kissing the wet lips. Ciel wasn't patient and as soon as he felt the slick muscle touch him he opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss. The two muscles swirled around each other; Sebastian was quick in invading the hot mouth and feeling every inch. Ciel's hands wrapped around the other male's neck pulling him closer.

"Young master." Bald called from the driver seat and heard a sucking noise then a light pop before his master spoke "not now" he went back diving into another kiss but was stopped.

"We've arrived at the manor"

Ciel sighed and Sebastian adjusted himself before looking at Ciel's flushed face in amusement. Ciel turned away and opened his door to get out and Sebastian followed soon enough. Sebastian stood in amazement once he saw the manor. It wasn't just a house, it was a full mansion. Three stories, countless windows, old designed, and with the biggest yards he's ever seen.

Ciel took the male's hand and guided him inside with fast pace. The door made a sound that proved how heavy it was when Ciel opened it and was closed with a loud thud. There was the main hallway with big stair case in front of them and Ciel moved fast, inpatient written all over his body. While climbing up the first few steps he was stopped by a female voice. "Would you like a bath young master? Or should I prepare a snack?"

Ciel and Sebastian were stretched, few steps separating them but still connected by the hand. Ciel looked down to see May-rin next to the stair post. "No bath, no nothing. I don't wish to be disturbed. If Alois calls tell him I'm busy and that applies to anyone else who asks for me."

She nodded once "yes my lord"

He turned and continued walking up, pulling Sebastian behind him. Sebastian quickly picked up on the vibe around the house. Ciel was in charge and everyone does whatever he says. He wanted to ask about the boy's parents but thought it wasn't good time now. The boy seemed eager to take Sebastian somewhere and he hoped it was private so he can make Ciel moan in ecstasy again.

When they reached Ciel's room, the door was sent flying open and both of them rushed inside. Sebastian basically closed the door with Ciel's body as he pushed him back while attaching his lips. Yet another violent kiss took place in the dark room and their bodies pressed against each other until it was hard to breath. Sebastian pulled out earning a whine from Ciel and their uneven breaths filled the room. "God, you're fucking cute!" Sebastian breathed as he ran his hands up Ciel's shirt looking for two pink nubs. Ciel closed his eyes and arched his back, waiting painfully for Sebastian to touch him again. The shirt was pulled up and the raven haired boy caressed the nipples into hardness. He pulled them away from Ciel's body making the boy shiver and arch even more "mmm...aaah..." Ciel wasn't even trying to hold back. He moaned Sebastian's name with a begging tone urging him to touch his body more.

Sebastian complied as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. He leaned to Ciel's chest and giving one nipple a small lick. Ciel felt another pool gather below his stomach and closed his eyes. All he wanted to Sebastian's mouth on his cock. He quickly laced his fingers in the jet hair and tugged a little towards his nipple. "More..." He demanded. Sebastian shocked the boy when he sucked harshly on the nipple without warning making Ciel arch his back and tremble as pleasure entered his body. "Aaaah...oh...you're mouth...ah!"

Sebastian abandoned the nipple with a pop and looked at the flushed boy, lust clear in both of their eyes. He saw Ciel's parted lips and his erection hurt, to have that mouth sucking him would be a dream come true, that was something they both desired. "What about my mouth?" He teased while playing with the wet nipple, making it more sensitive.

"Feels...so good" he reached up and wrapped his hands around the taller male's neck and licked the wet lips "I want it"

"You are the definition of sexually frustrated." Sebastian chuckled. "Where do you want my mouth?" He squeezed the neglected nipple "here?" Ciel shuddered at the thought and moaned lightly. Sebastian's free hand ran down the boy's baby skin and outlined his erection "or here?" Ciel simply nodded, absentminded, and opened big eyes slightly giving Sebastian the most sexually arousing view he's ever seen.

Sebastian pressed their bodies together tightly, erection grinding against each other "I wanna fuck you so badly right now" the words made a shiver run down Ciel's spine and he thrust his hips to get more friction "take them off" Sebastian knew that he meant the pants and quickly moved away to rip the button off Ciel's jeans and pull them down. The boy's erection standing proud in front of Sebastian's nose through the boxers. He was tempted to tease the boy more, have him beg, he knew Ciel wasn't the type to talk dirty and breaking him would be the sweetest victory.

Sebastian rubbed his nose against the fabric and Ciel shot his eyes open. He looked down and saw Sebastian licking him through the piece of clothing. His knees barely held up anymore and he didn't know how much he'd last. Seeing Sebastian on his knees like this almost made him cum. The heat enveloped his body and a thin layer of sweat was forming. He put his hand on the male's hair "stop teasing.." He begged shakily. Breaths barley in his lungs and his muscles weak with pleasure.

"You said you want me mouth here, didn't you?" Sebastian asked then started sucking on the tip through the fabric. Ciel threw his head back and shuddered with utmost pleasure. That feeling of wanting something so badly but not getting it completely drove him crazy. He bucked his hips craving more and his hand pushed Sebastian away "not like this.." He breathed. Sebastian looked at him, burning him with pleasure from the crimson eyes. "Then how? Tell me, Ciel. Tell me how you want me to touch you."

Tears were forming in his eyes and didn't know if it's caused by the pleasure or embarrassment. His cherry face hung down as his hands moved to his boxer and he slowly pulled them down, without meeting the scarlet eyes. His hand trembled and his back was hurting him, but it didn't matter. He was about to have Sebastian's mouth on his cock. The boxers had him moaning when they bushed against his erection and he dropped them to the floor in a pool around his feet. His one hand traced a line on his cock and he sucked a breath "I want your mouth here, please?"

Sebastian gulped and his own cock was on fire now. He unbuttoned his pants as he licked the swollen tip, all while unzipping the pants and freeing his erection. Ciel placed one hand in the male's hair and he was surprised when Sebastian swallowed him whole. He sucked as hard as he can with hallow cheeks then pulled back. Leaving Ciel moan loudly and arch his back.

"You're making me so hard, Ciel" he stated as he stroked his erection slowly. Ciel whimpered as he watched the sight in front of him. Sebastian sucking him entirely while jerking off. He tried to keep his eyes open but failed and let the pleasure take control. "Aaah...yes...oh god!...Sebastian..please don't stop" his voice hoarse and weak with pleasure.

Sebastian didn't mind having Ciel thrust in his mouth and he did nothing to stop it. Ciel's thrusts were small and weak which gave Sebastian more option on how to make the boy scream. He licked the underside of the cock, reaching the tip and sucking on it. He swallowed the boy again and started popping his head with a fast pace.

Ciel wanted to cum, he knew he was close. He's never had a blow job while hard and Sebastian was not a beginner. The way Sebastian's warm tongue licked the underside of his cock every time Sebastian popped his head was sinful. Feeling the tip hit the back of Sebastian's throat slightly with every weak thrust he made had him screaming Sebastian's name over and over. He looked down and saw Sebastian still stroking himself but he was far too drown in pleasure to think straight. Sebastian sucked his way out until nothing remained in his mouth. He looked up and saw how unbelievably sexy Ciel looked with his flushed face, half lidded eyes, parted lips and heaving chest.

"You wanna fuck me mouth?" He asked teasingly and Ciel couldn't be more sure of the fact that Sebastian's the devil. He didn't hesitate when Sebastian simply opened his mouth and waited. He grabbed him by the hair and thrust hard into his hot mouth. Sebastian relaxed his jaw and closed his eyes, letting the boy get the pleasure he wanted at his own pace. Ciel wasn't big so he was able to deep throat Sebastian without making him gag much. It was as annoying as Sebastian first thought.

The boy snapped his hips as his eyes closed and his head was thrown back. He was going to cum. He fastened the pace and didn't care how discomforting this was to Sebastian. He moaned even louder, feeling the words scratch his throat in their way out. His spine shivered and the sweat was burning. His grip on Sebastian's hair tightened and the other male knew he's going to cum. The tension was leaving his stomach and the knot was untying itself. He felt the pleasure pass through him like blood and couldn't help but moan Sebastian's name. "Sebastian! I'm cuming" He gave two more harsh thrusts and felt his cum leak into the hot mouth. Sebastian didn't let one drop leave his mouth and he swallowed everything without compliant.

Ciel's knees gave in and he slide himself down to sit in front on Sebastian who seemed amused. Ciel was still riding out of his orgasm, his body limp and his face burning. He looked down to see that Sebastian's still hard and realized what the amused look was for. Sebastian leaned closer and pressed a kiss on the boy's ear "which hole should I fuck first?" He questioned feeling Ciel jolt at the words then relax again, placing his arms on the male's shoulder "don't talk like that" he asked innocently, and Sebastian knew without looking at his face how embarrassed he must be.

He led Ciel's hand to his cock "you see what you're doing to me?" Ciel stiffened when he felt the hard tip and sank his face in the male's neck. He couldn't just say he's a virgin and had never done anything with another man. Alois always gave him pleasure, but never took it. He doesn't know how he should act in situations like this, especially with a guy that he likes.

"I'm a virgin" he said into the freshman's neck. He felt his body stiffen as the words and he let go of the small hand. Slowly pulling back from Ciel's ear and staring at him with a blank expression. Waiting for an explanation.

"I've never been with a guy before." He said without looking up, his head close the freshmen's chest but not touching. "I've been impotent for two years now so I never really dated anyone..." He trailed off

He heard Sebastian chuckle "you're telling me that I'm your first?" He asked, Ciel not able to know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. He settled for nodding in embarrassment. Sebastian leaned closer again and whispered into the red ear "I'm gonna enjoy taking you"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Anything written like _'This' _is Ciel's thought on his high school experience after graduating. So it's kind of the future Ciel telling his thoughts on past events. Sorry if it confused anyone, hope it got cleared out now.

**Warning: smut and language**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fade Into You by Clare Bowen

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Are we gonna talk about the fact that you're fucking rich?" Sebastian was lying on Ciel's bed with his hands under his head. Eyes fixed on the ceiling in an attempt to keep himself awake. It was almost sunset and both males were tired from their intimate actions earlier today.

The sky was gloomy but it was still hot, the window was opened and the curtains didn't move at all. Sebastian had decided to stay with Ciel after they were done. He had no reason to go home this early since he had nothing to go back to. Ciel would be far too shy to ask Sebastian to stay; nonetheless he was happy that the male decided on his own.

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed facing the huge window and swinging his legs from boredom. He wasn't going to lay next to Sebastian because it was impossible to resist doing anything then. "What's there to talk about?" His eyes were fighting to stay open

"That you're rich" The freshmen repeated with an 'it's obvious' tone. He looked at the small boy's back because he was facing away.

Ciel sighed inwardly after realizing that Sebastian was waiting for an explanation "I own the Funtom Company" came a simple answer. He was expecting Sebastian to gasp or show his shock that someone so young could own the biggest toy company in the country.

To Ciel's shock, the freshmen seemed to have the most unexpected reaction "I knew I heard your name somewhere" Sebastian was almost talking to himself as he went back to stare at the ceiling.

It was silent, they both were hot, Ciel was too shy to tell Sebastian that they can swim in the pool if they wanted because he would see the freshmen half naked and it scared him to think how red he would get. He would just stare at his chest, he always thought that Sebastian was toned by the way he walked; he was very slim but had a broad chest and shoulders that Ciel found too attractive.

Ciel suddenly jumped down and circled around the bed, Sebastian's scarlets following him. The short male headed for the night stand with the phone on it. Sebastian turned his head completely to watch the boy as he pushed a button on the speaker-like phone and waited. Before few seconds could pass, an answer came from the other line with a feminine voice "yes my lord"

Ciel seemed bored but Sebastian thought that he's just too used to this lifestyle "May-rin, tell Bald to prepare dinner early tonight."

"Yes my lord. Will your guest be dining with you?" She questioned with little hesitation. After what Bald told her about his uncomfortable ride home, she wasn't sure if she can talk about the master's friend.

"Yes" he answered with the same tone. He glanced towards the window for a second then continued "and I want to eat in the garden today"

Her hesitation was still there when she answered him "But it might rain tonight young master"

He slightly rolled his eyes as looked at the phone "Then hold and umbrella over my head if you must, I don't care. Now go see to it"

"Anything else master?" The question came with all confidence.

"No" he said while walking back to sit on the edge.

"Yes my lord" the phone call ended and they were alone once again.

Sebastian sat up and moved closer to Ciel so he was sitting behind him, his hand around the little waist and his lips planting tiny kisses on the marked neck "Does that happen a lot?" He was surprised to see Ciel as the person in charge; he's used to having the boy blush all time.

"What?" Ciel pushed his head back and relaxed, feeling the heat from the bigger body and taking in all the affections it's showing.

"You being all high and mighty" a bite followed the statement and the small boy yelped.

Ciel was enjoying the freshmen's lips far too much to answer but that side of him that only shows at the manor was controlling him. If he was here then he's in charge, his word is law and no one talks back to him. Even though he figured that he should still hide this side since he was with Sebastian and Sebastian only knows the Ciel he sees in school, the shy boy, not the head of the household Ciel. "If you don't like it you can take yourself home. You should be thanking me"

"Who said I needed a ride home?" A smirk appeared and the kisses stopped. Both males stayed in place in silence.

Ciel jumped down again and walked to the other side of the bed "Fine. You can see yourself out once dinner is over. I couldn't care less" he sat down slowly and crossed his legs while giving his back to the other male.

Sebastian crawled closer again but kept some distance between them "For someone who couldn't care less, you seem like you care an awful lot. Are you worried about me? How cute" he could imagine the shades of red that appeared on the boy's cheeks.

Ciel was thankful that Sebastian couldn't see him right now. His face was in the process of turning red and he lowered his eyes when realizing the truth in the words "I changed my mind. You can go now" he quickly answered to hide his embarrassment.

Sebastian sighed and dangled his feet to touch the floor so he was sitting next to Ciel "Relax. I'm teasing" he wrapped his hand around the boy's torso and pulled him to his chest, Ciel didn't resist and just rested his head on the warm chest with his eyes closed then Sebastian finished his sentence "just like when I'm gonna make you beg for me to fuck you"

Ciel's eyes popped and stiffened at the vulgar words, his face burned and he hid in the crock of the other male's neck "So mean" he felt his heart beat increase and feared that Sebastian could hear it. No matter how much he enjoyed being intimate with Sebastian, whenever the freshmen let this kind of words out, Ciel found himself blushing like a schoolgirl. He was never annoyed by them, he almost enjoyed them, but it doesn't mean that they're not embarrassing.

"What do you have this weekend?" Sebastian asked casually while trying to see the boy's face but couldn't.

Ciel lifted his head and looked into the sharp eyes "What do you mean?" He questioned innocently with his sapphires wide open.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow a little "Are you busy?"

He shook his head "No. Why?"

Sebastian reached with his free hand and gently pushed Ciel back on the bed as he hovered over him "I wanna sleepover. Your parents aren't home so I figured there's no problem." He couldn't resist looking at the blue eyes so he locked their gazes together.

Ciel's breath hitched and he looked away in a miserable attempt to hide his cheery face. He wouldn't mind being alone with Sebastian on the weekend, but being alone in his house was dangerous. He knew Sebastian had something dirty in mind because that's all he thinks about. Small part if Ciel was fine with Sebastian staying, whatever was going to happen can't be predicted. He can't be sure that Sebastian wanted only pleasure. As his embarrassment hit the roof while having all these thought he answered with hesitation "N-no...I mean Yes...I mean you can sleepover" his voice lowered with each word which made Sebastian chuckle.

Sebastian smiled as his hand worked its way to the boy's groin "Good, and you better be ready because I planning to do some bad things to you" His hand palmed the soft member to emphasize his point and Ciel's lips parted to let out the smallest moans.

"Bad things?" The boy questioned with a slight confusion while he had the sexiest innocent expression Sebastian had ever seen.

Sebastian moved his hand up again towards the boy's shirt and slid under it. "Yes...very bad" he massaged the warm chest slowly and Ciel pushed up just a little bit unknowingly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The slim fingers found a small nub and caressed it.

Ciel pressed his lips together to stop a moan, his eyes closed and he arched his back "Sebastian..." He moan lightly and Sebastian simply smirked and hummed in response. His fingers squeezed the nipple once it was hard and saw the pink lips of the boy part for breath "Ah...you're gonna make me hard...Sebastian!" His cock was twitching slightly, and his stomach was twisting into knots.

Sebastian chuckled as he moved to the other nipple "what's wrong with that?" his nipple was already hard and he could see the pleasure painting Ciel's face. His half lidded eyes stared right into Sebastian's crimson ones. His hands found the broad shoulders and tightened its drip around them. "If you get hard I'll use my mouth...do you want that Ciel?" He pinched the nipple away from the clothes chest and Ciel arched with it as a moan escaped.

He nodded his head with very little focus. "Yes...I like your mouth..."

"Naughty boy" Sebastian climbed up so he was on top of the small boy. His thigh pressing on the hard member "say it...say what you want me to do..." He let his hand leave the shirt and his lips attacked Ciel's ear "you're so fucking cute when you try to talk dirty" he licked his ear shell. Ciel bucked his hips up and held on to Sebastian's shoulders even tighter, pulling him closer. "Aaah...more..."

"say it and I'll give you more" Sebastian pulled back so he can see the boy's face and the only muscle that moved was his hips as they thrust to give Ciel a little taste of pleasure.

He was panting now "I want...your mouth...ah...please" he closed his eyes and started thrusting his hips but Sebastian's hands had him locked in place.

"What a greedy little monster you are" he pressed his thigh to tease to boy and smirked when Ciel's chest was heaven and his breath became uneven.

"So mean..." He moaned as he tilted his head and let the heat take over his body. His face had a darker shade of red now and his lips looked even more tempting to Sebastian. "Use your mouth...make me cum please..."

"So obedient, and you beg so nicely too" Sebastian was turned on by the amount of innocence that Ciel had even during such time.

May-rin stood on the other side of the door, wanting to knock and tell his master that dinner is ready but was stopped by the sounds of panting and moaning coming from inside the room. She wanted to leave and come back later but was afraid that Ciel would be mad at her for being late. She was getting more embarrassed by the minute and her feet froze.

"Aaah...Sebastian!..yes.." She could tell it's her master's voice, her shock was unbelievable. Even after hearing Bald's story, it was different to hear it with her own ears. Her master making such lowed noises and engaging in even more lowed actions. That was something, and realizing that there's a male in there with him was something else.

"More!. Please...aaah! Oh please don't stop... Sebastian!"

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the temperature go up from inside her body. She was boiling and suddenly she wanted to run. She could feel herself shift in her place and took the chance to run as fast as she can, away from her master. Ciel never acted like this in front of his servants. Of course they had to act like nothing happened if he decided to change his mind and act differently, but none of them had a clue about Ciel orientation. They were never suspicious of Alois' late night visits, they knew that he had a girlfriend once but then she stopped coming and they assumed that they broke up. Ever since, Ciel chose to keep male company but that was nothing to be worried over since boys are more comfortable around other boys. Now, out of nowhere, they were forced to see that their master had no interest in girls, and it doesn't stop at that, he also has no problem being intimate with other males. May-rin wanted to tell Bald and Finny but wasn't sure she had the guts. It was obvious that Ciel didn't care if they knew so that wasn't the problem. It was the fact that they have to accept this and deal with it, and if they don't, then they have to keep their mouth shut and pretend that they accept it.

* * *

Angela sat in silence on her bed; the only sounds came from the clicking of the keyboard. She would be sitting in the living room right now if it wasn't for her brother and his friend outside. She had no intention of going out and saying hi since all her brother's friends were a lot like him, mean, assholes, and don't know that meaning of the word respect. She tried to ignore the loud voices that leaked into her room and focused on enjoying the highlight of her day.

She was on a music wed site called MFY, it allows people to publish song lyrics, music sheets, or poetry, and they can also record themselves playing an instrument or singing a song. All on the condition that it's original material. Angela had little talent when it came to music but she was a fan of it. She was a big fan of one particular boy that played the violin and wrote poetry. She always thought that he had an honest and passionate personality from what she hears. His playing was beyond professional and his words were always from the heart and she could tell that his poems applied to him, he expressed himself without hesitation or fear.

She clicked on his profile to see the new poem he wrote. She received notification late last night that he published something but didn't have the time to see it. She glanced at the violin that was set up as a profile picture and the name underneath that said Ciel Phantomhive. She read the title on top of the poem 'Fade Into You' and scrolled down to see the whole thing. She heard laughing sounds louder than before and got more aggravated. She was about to go and tell her brother to be quite but figured that he'll ignore her. So she started reading to distract herself.

'If you were the ocean and I was the sun. If the day made me heavy and gravity won. If I was the red and you were the blue. I could just fade into you.

If you were a window and I was the rain. I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain. I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through. Then I'd just fade into you.

In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed under your skin, till there's no way to know where you end and where I begin.

If I was a shadow and you were a street. The cobblestone midnight is where we first meet, till the lights flickered out, we dance with the moon. Then I'd just fade into you.

I wanna melt in I wanna soak through. I only wanna move when you move. I wanna breathe out when you breathe in then I wanna fade into you.

If I was just ashes and you were the ground. And under your willow they laid me down. There'll be no trace that one was once two. After I fade into you.'

She took another minute to read it again and make sure she was understanding it right. Even though, the first thing that crossed her mind was two people in love. The poem was light and easy, there was no hidden meaning and no way to misinterpret it. It had only one meaning and it was obvious, if what she thought about Ciel writing his true feelings was true than there's no mistake that he's in love. There was a different tone to this poem, happy tone, and there was nothing wrong with that, but it was still different and she thought that maybe he met a girl.

Another loud laugh reached Angela's ears and she couldn't contain her annoyance anymore. She placed the laptop on the bed and got off of it, walking to door. When she opened her door she was met with the kitchen in front of her. The sounds of two people talking became louder and as she made her way to the living room she could hear her brother's voice clearly.

"I should sabotage you; if you win I'm screwed" she thought they were playing a video game.

She stood behind the open door when she saw a male with jet hair sitting in the couch, giving her his back. She could see her brother clearly on the other couch with his hand scratching his light blonde hair.

"Wasn't this bet your idea Ash" the husky voice of the other male stated. "You wanted a proof that I still got it, and I'm not about to owe Aleister fucking Chamber 300 bucks because of you"

She saw smoke coming out from the front of the raven haired male then the smell of cigarette hit her. It was kind of sweet and acceptable, not like the other smokes she usually smells.

"Then fuck him and get it over with Sebastian." Ash threw his arms up to emphasize his point while staring at the other male.

Sebastian huffed his smoke before speaking "Do you have any idea how hard it is to please that little fuck, he's the fucking embodiment of sexual desires"

Ash replied while sounding a little bored "all you had to do was get him to like you? How hard is that Sebastian? You used to do two girls at the same time"

"Shut up Ash, you try dating a slut and then make this slut stick with only you" he sighed in annoyance "I have to fucking babysit him all the time to make sure he doesn't cheat."

"When are you gonna get this over with? It's been two almost weeks...and I haven't seen you with a girl since we started this bet. I don't want you turning gay for that little fag."

Sebastian shifted in his seat and placed his cigarette down "I'm gonna fuck him this weekend, and don't give me that shit..you know that the only reason I haven't been with a girl is because all of them are fucking snappy bitches in this school."

Ash laid back and relaxed in his seat "then get a girl that doesn't go to our school"

Sebastian shot him a death glare "coming from the same guy who haven't had a girlfriend since seventh grade"

"Fuck you dude"

"No thank you, I already have someone I have to fuck...you can say that I'm preoccupied"

They both laughed it off while Angela froze in place. Her brother and his friend were having a bet over some guy and sleeping with him and they're enjoying it. She never thought that her brother would stoop to this level, to go as far as to toy with people like they're worth nothing. Small part of her wasn't as shocked, because ever since their parents died, it was all downhill from there. She couldn't keep her brother together because she was busy keeping the house together. She was busy with making sure that they don't get kicked out and manage to pay their bills that she missed seeing her brother go down the wrong path. He made the worst friends and took on even worse habits. Making a bet that involves sleeping with a guy wasn't that far from all the other crap she dealt with. Now, for the first time, she hears that Ash owes someone 300 dollars and he's trying to get someone else to pay unless they sleep with some guy.

Her thoughts were cut short by Ash's voice "make sure not to get too attached to that slut, as much as I would love to see you lose and pay the money, I hate knowing that you lost your charm."

"You mean your money" Sebastian corrected as another cloud of smoke was hovering over him. "You're the stupid fuck who decided to buy drugs from that piece of shit"

Another information that wasn't as shocking to Angela. She found her brother doing drugs countless times before. That's why she kept all the money with her at all time. She never gave him more than twenty per week. She thought about the fact that he might steal money to pay off his dealer but that wasn't her problem. She tried to help him but he's the kind that self-districts and she didn't want to be dragged down with him.

"Anyway, it's not like I can just fuck him" Sebastian confessed and grabbed the attention of both siblings.

Ash seemed to be waiting for an explanation that he got soon enough "he has to say that he likes me first"

"Doesn't he let you touch him all the time?" Ash questioned with confusion.

"Yeah, but that just proves that he's horny" he put out his cigarette and laid back on the couch while still looking at the blonde.

"That cuz he's used to fucking girls all the time" Ash explained "I'm sure he likes you, just get him to say this weekend"

Sebastian was aware of what Ciel said about being impotent and a virgin but there was no way to be sure of that. He couldn't believe such a stupid claim. After all the stories he heard from the juniors about Ciel and his sexual adventures, it couldn't be true that he's impotent nor a virgin. He saw with his own eyes the hickeys on the boy's neck and he confessed that his friend left them. What kind of friend leaves hickeys on his friend's neck, Sebastian knew it was a far-fetched story, and that Ciel said he was impotent to cover it up. Probably he tells all the girls that he's a virgin to get them to feel special, it was all a very well calculated plan and an amazing act of innocence on Ciel's part to get people into bed with him.

Both males heard a clacking noise coming from the kitchen and turned their attention to see what's going on. Ash got up quickly and walking the short distance to enter the kitchen and see Angela struggling with her skirt that was stuck on the side of the open drawer. She turned to him and he seemed to be waiting for an explanation. Her eyes shifted to the tall figure leaning against the door frame behind her brother with a smirk on his face. She noticed his blood red eyes for the first time. She felt the need to stare just to make sure it's the right color but was interrupted by Ash "are you ok?"

She looked at him "yeah.." She pulled on her skirt few times and it didn't move so he stood silent and heard a chuckle. Turning her head she saw the big smile on Sebastian face and she turned red.

Ash ignored her situation "we're leaving, lock the door" he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Sebastian didn't move an inch and he placed his hands in his pockets. He was very openly and shamelessly checking Angela out. Her skirt was lifted on the side and her thigh showed. Sebastian didn't seem to care if he was caught or called out and simply enjoyed the view.

Ash noticed his friend's actions and walked back to stand behind him then punched him in the shoulder "that's my sister you dick...twin sister, that's just fucking weird"

Sebastian smirked as he very slowly turned around with his eyes fixed on Angela as he spoke "you're the one who said I haven't fucked any girls lately"

"My sister doesn't count!"

That was the last thing Angela heard before the front door slammed shut, leaving her alone with her stuck skirt and confused thoughts.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on the last seat of the bus waiting for it to move. The words he said about Ciel were not all true. It's true that all of this started as a bet and he's still doing it for the bet, but just from imagining Ciel's expression when he realizes what he did, Sebastian felt guilt. He's used girls before, for their bodies or something else, it didn't matter, he knew they didn't mind, they were after his body too. He wasn't going to say that Ciel is different, but those little feelings of guilt floating around made him think that maybe Ciel's isn't entirely different but there's something different about him. As much as the boy seemed honest and innocent it was impossible. No one can be that stupid and naive, not in this generation. Sebastian was sure that it was just an act and as much as he hated to admit it, it worked. Sebastian was feeling guilty which means that he felt something for Ciel. He had to remind himself that this boy is just like him, he's a player and a womanizer, they can't get along and they can't be together. Putting aside that, there was the fact that Sebastian wasn't gay, he's not even bisexual, the only reason he went with this bet is because Ciel looked a lot like a girl, he was cute and petite so he convinced himself to do it.

This whole thing started when Sebastian was kicked out of his old school after getting caught fucking a girl in a classroom. When he came to West High school, he met Ash, they were friends back in middle school but Ash moved and they drifted. Ash still remembers how Sebastian used to trick girls into doing his homework or taking the blame over something he did, he used to dazzle any girl even as a thirteen year old. Ash thought that Sebastian lost his charm and dared him to get the only person who doesn't commit to like him. That person was Ciel, since his reputation said that he sleeps around with any girl as long she pays, they both knew that someone like that would never commit with one person. The real challenge was realizing that the school slut was a guy and not a girl, that made the dare harder and Sebastian wanted to back out. Ash placed a bet to motivate Sebastian, since he owed Aleister 300 from buying drugs, he told Sebastian that if he loses he has to pay the 300 so Sebastian agreed, he had to get Ciel to like him then sleep with him, not only to prove that he still has his charm, but to save himself from paying 300 dollars that he didn't even have.

Sebastian was happy with this bet, if he won, he could say that not only he didn't lose his charm, but that it works on boys and even sluts who sell their body. It was a win-win situation. That was until he met Ciel and saw what an innocent boy he was, he was shy and sweet, there was nothing against him but those stories he heard from his friend's friend or his friend's sister that knows a guy who knew a girl.

Sebastian considered the fact that maybe Ciel was honest when he said he was a virgin, he's maybe fucked a lot of girls but that doesn't mean he's been with guys. Sebastian realized that he was sympathizing with Ciel and deep down; all of these feeling just indicated that he maybe likes him and he was ok with it. One proof that shows how much he doesn't care was the fact that he still wants to win this bet and didn't care if it involved hurting Ciel.

* * *

The next three days of school were all very similar to Ciel. He was being ignored very openly by Sebastian. The freshmen barely spoke to him and he always had an excuse to leave school early. During French class he asked to be moved because his seat is too far from the board. He stopped coming to the library upstairs during Ciel's lunch, he wouldn't text back, and his phone was always off or had no charge, at least that's what he said. Ciel knew he was being avoided but didn't know why. He thought Sebastian was bored of him and that thought ate at him. It was the only thing that made since. He even saw Sebastian with Aleister and a blonde kid few times. His heart would jump out of his body just by thinking about what Aleister would be saying about him to Sebastian. He realized that he can't really trust Sebastian since he knows nothing about him. In return, Sebastian knew he was gay and he could tell everyone. His mind was a hurricane of thoughts that drove him crazy.

Sebastian on the other hand was just being eaten by his guilt. He didn't know why but he hated it. He started thinking that he became weak and actually fell for Ciel's tricks, or even worse, he fell for someone that's just like him, a slut. He decided to ignore Ciel in an attempt to have the kid get angry and break up or even sleep with someone else. That way he can say that he lost the bet because Ciel's a slut and not because he lost his charm. Unfortunately, Ciel was a fighter, he wouldn't give up and he kept trying to fix things. He even went as far as to apologies and he didn't do anything. That only made Sebastian angrier after his feeling of guilt became too much. He thought that maybe Ciel isn't a slut and it is a rumor, Sebastian never saw the boy with anyone other than Alois this whole time. It was impossible to cheat or be slut if he's anti-social.

The more Sebastian thought about Ciel's innocence, the more he hated himself. He started hanging around Aleister because he knew how much he hated Ciel so he hoped that Aleister would start convening him that Ciel is really as bad as everyone says so he can get through the bet and not have to pay the 300.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on his couch in the dark, it was the afternoon and he just came back from school. He was debating if he should call Ciel and cancel their weekend meeting in hopes that the boy would finally get mad or give Sebastian a reason to break up with him. He also thought about the 300 he has to pay if he backed out. He knew he doesn't have that kind of money and there was no way he can come up with it. He wondered if Ciel was worth it, if he was worth putting himself in such a situation. There was an easy way out, all he has to do to fuck Ciel and he doesn't have to worry about it. It was a never ending cycle and Sebastian was running around in circles hoping to find a little loophole and get himself out of this bet without tricking Ciel or paying the money.

He had his phone in his hand, Ciel's number right in front of him, he had to call the boy either way, to tell him that he's coming or not. After the way he's been acting for the past three days, Ciel needed to know if Sebastian's still planning on showing up or not.

He pressed call and the phone was very hardly put on his ear. With every ring his heart beat grew faster. He was going to hear Ciel's voice. He was going to talk to the boy after avoiding him and being so mean to him. He was suddenly worried whether Ciel still wanted him or not. His thought was cut by the happy voice on the other line "Sebastian?" He couldn't be more excited. Sebastian had called him, he wasn't ignoring him anymore.

Sebastian almost punched himself for what he's about to say. He can almost hear the disappointment in Ciel's voice when he answers. "I'm calling to tell you that I won't be able to make it this weekend" he gulped and tried to keep calm.

"Why? I really wanted to see you" the disappointment was obvious in his voice and Sebastian clutched his fist.

"You can see me every day at school" he said, not even believing his own words.

"But.." Ciel started, he wanted to tell Sebastian that he wasn't able to see him in school but was afraid that he'd sound desperate.

Sebastian took the conversation into the only path he knows best, it was the only way to avoid talking about what happened and forget his guilt. "You should more honest with yourself little one, you don't wanna see me, you wanna touch me" he teased, still feeling a little unsure and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with that?" Ciel asked with a pout on his face. He was embarrassed to admit it but it was the truth. He missed the warm touches that only Sebastian left on his skin.

"I know it's hard not getting any for two hears but you can't think about this stuff all the time" he wanted to make sure of Ciel's innocence. He wanted him to say that he cares about other things and not just pleasure. Because if he admitted that he only wants sex than that would be all the proof Sebastian needed to go through with the bet.

Ciel thought about it for a small second before the truth came out. "But I like thinking about it...and I like thinking about you" his voice lowered at the end and Sebastian knew he was red by now.

"Ya? How do you think about me?" He became more comfortable on the couch and he laid his head on the back while waiting for an answer. It never came. Ciel was too embarrassed to say what he's been thinking about. He couldn't admit it to Sebastian and Sebastian realized that soon enough. He smirked and imagined Ciel's face, all flushed and embarrassed. "Tell me what would you do if you see me this weekend? What were you thinking about?" He asked slowly with great lust that he didn't hide.

Ciel swallowed in an attempt to get his voice back and say something. "I think about kissing you...and touching you" he whispered and thought Sebastian didn't hear him.

To Ciel's surprise the freshmen answered with an even more embarrassing question. "Touch me where?"

Ciel answered quickly "You know where. I don't have to say it" he could hear his heartbeat in his ear as he laid on the pillow.

Sebastian smirked and he felt hot from imaging how Ciel would look right now. "But I wanna hear it, otherwise I really wouldn't know." It was his favorite game to play, to make Ciel talk dirty even if was so hard for him.

Another thing that Sebastian thought Ciel was faking. If he was really a slut than he shouldn't have any problems with talking dirty, and he defiantly shouldn't get so embarrassed so fast.

Ciel tried to keep his voice steady "I wanna touch your...your.."

"My cock?" Sebastian finished with a teasing tone. He felt heat gather in his groin and was tempted to unzip his pants and touch himself. "I wanna touch your cock too. I wanna lick it..would you like that?"

Ciel was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and his chest heaven uncontrollably. He tried not to pant but the images that Sebastian planting in his mind were very vivid and hard to ignore "Yes...I like your mouth...it feels so good"

"What else do you like?" Sebastian asked as he unzipped his jeans and freed his semi hard member, it felt good just to have the cold air hit it. He tried to calm his breath and listen to Ciel's voice.

"I like it when you take me whole inside your mouth...it's so warm" Ciel didn't hold back, he figured that since Sebastian couldn't see him it was easier to tell the truth

Sebastian bit his lip and he sank deeper in the couch and felt his sweaty palms. "Do you like it when I suck your nipples? They're so sensitive, did you know that?" He imagined all the noises Ciel would make if he was sucking his nipples right now and looked down to his twitching cock, he was hard as a rock. "And you like teasing, like what I'm doing right now, just telling you what I'll do but not being able to do it." He continued teasing the boy because he knew how much he secretly enjoyed it.

"So mean" Ciel moaned and Sebastian could tell that he was touching himself now.

Sebastian was fighting hard not to touch himself, he didn't want to cum early and he was still a little surprised from the fact that he got hard from Ciel's voice. "I like your mouth too. I like your little ass and virgin hole, I wanna be inside you so bad right now" he admitted with uneven breath.

"Are you hard?" Ciel asked shyly.

He let the vulgar words roll out so easily "Take a guess; I think my cock is feeling lonely, can you keep it company?" He teased with his fingers lingering at the area above his hard member.

"Yes..." Ciel breathed. He continued with a lower tone and it was obvious that he's embarrassed "I'll do whatever you want.." He stated.

Once he heard the words he couldn't hold back anymore and his hand was wrapped around his cock "Such a little slut I've got on my hands." His eyes closed and his hand moved very slowly as he imagined Ciel's mouth sucking him "would you get on all fours and let me fuck you from behind?"

"Aaaah...Sebastian...I can't.." Ciel was moaning uncontrollably into the phone, his hand rubbing fast with a steady rhythm.

"You can't what?" Sebastian asked, absentminded.

Ciel admitted to the truth once again "I want you to touch me...everywhere...I feel strange"

"Are you hard now?" Sebastian asked as his hand fastened the pace a little and his hip jerked at the pleasure.

"No...I'm sorry" he panted as his hand was trying hard to get the pleasure he desired.

"Damn, I would've loved to know that I can make you hard through the phone" Sebastian's mind was filled with pleasure, not only from his hand, but from imagining Ciel naked and bending over in front of him. He had no idea why another male had him so horny. He wanted to know why imagining Ciel with his legs spread while waiting to be fucked made him hard. He let out a small moan and closed his eyes. "Ciel.."

"Please...Sebastian.." Ciel begged, not able to finished his sentence, his head too foggy to focus.

Sebastian finished what Ciel was thinking easily even though it was hard for him to focus "You want my hand wrapped around you? I wanna feel your cum on my hand. Do you wanna cum Ciel?"

Ciel panted while his hard worked faster but failed to get what he wanted "Yes...make me cum please"

"Are you touching yourself Ciel?" Sebastian asked as his thump rolled around the tip and he shuddered with pleasure. His body was filled with the need to be inside Ciel. To have Ciel ride him and he monad loud.

"Ah...yes...Se-Sebastian..but...It doesn't feel as good.." Ciel finally admitted after bot being able to take this so called pleasure anymore. It was torturing him to not feel as good as Sebastian made him feel whenever he touched his body.

"Do you touch yourself a lot?" Sebastian's fingers played with the slit as he imagined Ciel bouncing on his cock with his hole twitching and his face burning red.

"No" Ciel answered quickly before admitting yet another truth that he can't say if Sebastian was in front of him. "I don't like it; I want you to do it"

Sebastian's hips thrust upward as his hand lost its rhythm "Don't tempt me little one, or I'll end up showing at your door step"

"Mmm...aaah..Keep talking please" Ciel moaned hoping to reach completion.

Sebastian tightened his grip around his cock as he felt his body sweat with every jerk of his hand "I would love to see you all hot and bothered, touching your cute cock and panting my name. I wanna do so much more than just watch too"

Ciel couldn't stop moaning and didn't care enough to stop either. "Seba..Sebastian" it was pleasurably sinful just saying Sebastian's name.

Sebastian trembled when his thoughts got the better of him. He saw Ciel on the bed, his ass perked up in the air, he imagined Ciel begging to be fucked "Close your eyes Ciel" he started. "Now spread your legs, tighten your grip a little bit and imagine my hand rubbing you, think about my lips kissing your neck...your chest...and licking your little nipples" he couldn't help but voice his thoughts, even though the thought he chose to say aloud were far more innocent from what he really wanted to say.

"that..feels so..mmm...more" Ciel breathed so loud that his means pierced Sebastian's ears and his cock began leaking precum. He wanted to cum, but not like this. He wanted to fill Ciel first then cum inside him.

He imagined how hot Ciel ass would be, how tight he'll squeeze, he cursed under his teeth as he spread his precum all over his length and continued teasing Ciel "I wanna suck your nipples till they're all red and swollen...would you like that Ciel?"

"Yes...so good...I want your mouth..Sebastian!" Ciel moaned aloud as Sebastian had to hold the base of his cock so he doesn't cum. He couldn't help but feel how hot the room was and his clothes were the most torturing thing in the world right now. "You're making me so fucking hard Ciel, I'm so close"

Ciel closed his eyes shut and imagined how Sebastian would be touching himself "I...I wanna...ah...touch you...Sebastian, I wanna make you feel...good"

Sebastian was ready to cum, he wanted to cum, but he felt that his orgasm would be in vain if he was using his hand "You're driving me crazy Ciel, don't say things like that so lightly...I swear.."

Whatever debate he was having with himself was now over and he knew which side won. If he didn't fuck Ciel because he didn't want to trick him than he can fuck for another reason; for himself. He wanted to do it just for pleasure, to have sex just because it feels good and he knew that no one was going to satisfy his hunger other than Ciel. He was going to keep thinking about it until he rams hard into Ciel's little ass and fuck him senseless "Fuck, Ciel I'm coming over" before Ciel could even think the phone call was over and Ciel was left on the other line alone.

When realizing it was too late, Ciel looked down at his soft member and couldn't help but feel happy that Sebastian was going to touch him again. He was going to feel good, feel Sebastian's warmth on his body, and feel Sebastian himself. His body trembled at the thought and he felt embarrassed to admit how much their relationship was dependent on pleasure. As much as he didn't want to believe he knew that Sebastian wanted him for his body, the way that most of their memories together always involved moaning and being half naked. He pushed that thought aside because he knew that he couldn't blame Sebastian, he wanted pleasure too, he never told Sebastian he likes him, he just likes the fact that he can make him hard and feel good like no one can. They were just using each other's body for pleasure, even if they deny it, it's still the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **thank you for the reviews! it feels awesome to know that people red my story and enjoy it. Next update may be late because I'm going on vacation. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_'We think first time is good enough, so we hold on to high school love. No matter how wrong or troublesome it gets. When flaws outshine the good qualities and I still can't see anyone but him, when I still drown every time I look him, and I ask myself why am I with him. I spent too much time thinking why am I not good enough, that I never thought maybe he's not good enough. That only caused the rift between my mind and my heart is becoming greater by the minute. Sebastian, more than anyone, knows that. I wonder if he would've chose a different path if he knew that earlier. Would he try and fix my heart, close the rift and fill it with whatever suits him.'__  
_  
Sebastian's vision was hazy, he tried to walk straight but it was hard. The half bottle of whiskey he finished before he decided to go see Ciel was having all kinds of effects on him. After their phone sex Sebastian got nervous, and when he gets nervous, he drinks. He wanted to shut out his emotions, the guilt, and the fact that he might like Ciel. He wanted to shut his thoughts out, is this right? Should he go through with it? Is Ciel worth it? He hated all the unanswered questions and wanted to go back to his old self, guilt free and emotion free.

He let the whiskey deiced if this is right or not so he drank half the bottle, which didn't have a big effect on him at the beginning, then thought about it and came out with the conclusion that Ciel isn't worth 300 dollars. So he left the apartment and started walking to Ciel's house. He was still himself but minus the emotions. He wasn't too drunk but he knew he'll need to sleep this off later because a bad hangover will follow.

It was almost sunset, Ciel waited patiently for Sebastian to come like he said, but it's been two hours and he didn't show up. Ciel thought that maybe he changed his mind again and went back to ignoring Ciel but he wasn't about to dig deep into that just to avoid a headache. He got up his bed and walked to door, leaving his room he saw May-rin in the hallway heading towards him.

"Do you need anything young master?" She asked while walking closer.

He thought about telling her not to bother him but that decision was too early since there was a big chance of Sebastian not showing up. "No, I'm fine" he walked past her quickly so she doesn't come up with a following question. He made his way to the main stairs and with every step he found himself getting nervous. He had no idea why, he's been with Sebastian many times before and this time shouldn't be any different.

The front door was knocked and Ciel's heart skipped a beat. He knew that it was Sebastian, there's no one that would visit without informing Ciel first. He ran down the stairs and all the way through the main hallway until he reached the door out of breath. The door was opened and Ciel was met with the majestic sight that he longed for. He relaxed a little bit as he took in all the features he's missed so much, he was now able to stare without it being wrong.

Sebastian smirked as he took a breath and waited "aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asked while his eyes pierced though Ciel.

Ciel nodded nervously as he opened the door further and watched Sebastian walk in gracefully. The door was closed and Ciel threw his arms around the tall male, hugging his waits and taking in his scent. "I missed you" there was something different about his scent.

Sebastian looked down at the boy, his head burning from alcohol and his body too numb to move. He didn't need a proof anymore. In the back of his mind he knew Ciel was telling the truth, even alcohol can't make him forget that. This boy was innocent in every meaning of the word, he's the opposite of what everyone says, he's the opposite of Sebastian.

"Hey Ciel?" He didn't move an inch as he watched the boy lift his head up so their eyes can meet.

"Yes" Ciel answered, feeling uneasy. There was something different about Sebastian, he wasn't his usual self. Ciel wasn't about to give excuses and he pushed that thought aside.

"Do you like me?" He asked with the blankest expression making Ciel remove his hands and stand few inches away.

Ciel was silent; he wasn't thinking about the question, it was the way Sebastian asked it. It was empty and emotionless. This was definitely not the Sebastian he knew. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question Ciel" Sebastian demanded.

"You shouldn't have to ask by now. Don't you know the answer?" Ciel was playing with fire, he was getting on Sebastian's nerves and it was fine by him. He needed to know what's wrong with Sebastian without asking him directly.

Sebastian leaned closer, his hand squeezed Ciel's shoulders pulling him closer "I need you to say it" he was still calm and collected but something was off.

It hit Ciel just as fast, the smell of alcohol all over Sebastian. He wrinkled his nose from the repulsive smell and looked away to avoid it "you're drunk? Are you kidding me?" He struggled to get out of Sebastian's grip and succeeded. He stepped away to leave few feet between them "were you drunk when you called Sebastian?" Hurt was written all over his face that even a blind man can see it.

Alcohol wasn't strong enough to kill all the feelings of guilt and Sebastian realized what a mistake it was to come here. As soon as he saw Ciel's face it was like he's sober, nothing changed. He was being eaten by his guilt. "Ciel.." He started, not knowing how to finish. Did he want to confess everything? Or did he want to dazzle the boy into bed with him and get through the guilt with sex.

Ciel's sapphires couldn't look more pained. He looked straight as Sebastian and Sebastian hated it. They both wanted to say something but didn't know what. "Why are you drunk Sebastian?"

"It's just beer, I can't get drunk off that" he lied through his teeth.

"Then leave. I don't care which kind gets you drunk but I don't want to see you like this" Ciel was firm and more confident than usual. Sebastian wasn't about to start thinking of reasons why and he just ignored it.

He walked closer "I'm fine Ciel" another lie.

Ciel instantly took a step back "Please leave"

Sebastian kept walking "why are you scared? I won't do anything. You know that" he had his hand around the boy's wrist pulling him closer and Ciel struggled a little bit before giving up with the same scared expression on his face. "Why are you scared?" He asked while kissing the boy's forehead.

Ciel flinched and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. "Please leave Sebastian. We can meet tomorrow"

Sebastian's hand wrapped around the small waist and brought their bodies together. "I'm here now." His free hand lifted Ciel's chin so he can see his face and he smiled lightly "Didn't you say you miss me? I promise I'm not drunk so relax and don't look so scared...it's offensive."

Ciel blinked as he sighed a breath of relief. He could still smell the alcohol but it was faint and light because he got used to it. "Why were you drinking?" He was surprised to find out something like this about Sebastian. He doesn't seem the type to do things like this.

"Even I get insecure for time to time" Sebastian knew where the conversation is going. It was just a bet and he had to choose one of the options. Since the money wasn't available but Ciel was, it was an obvious choice.

"About what?" Ciel asked curiously.

Sebastian punched himself for what he's about to say but kept his usual composer and smiled "you." That made Ciel open his eyes wide and Sebastian leaned in closer so their faces were aligned "I wonder if you like me or not"

Ciel blushed and tried to look away but Sebastian's fingers on his chin held him tight. He melted quietly and Sebastian smirked "I wanna hear it"

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's neck "but it's embarrassing"

Sebastian gave himself another punch and he felt his heart tear in two. He had time to back down but he couldn't afford to owe 300 to anyone. "I've heard you say far more embarrassing things. It's simple three words"

He felt Ciel take a breath, the small boy wrapped his hands around Sebastian and muffled his words into his neck. Sebastian chuckled "I didn't hear you, say it again"

Ciel blushed even a deeper red and raised his voice a little bit that it became a whisper "I like you"

Sebastian closed his eyes and he let the words wash over him. He didn't think that it'll feel so good hearing them from Ciel's mouth. He liked it, he wanted to hear it again and again. These words were his lullaby now. "Again" he demanded

"I..like you" Ciel repeated, with a louder voice.

He sighed "I like you too...I like you so fucking much" When drunk, Sebastian couldn't lie very well, or for too long. The truth ways drags out of him.

Ciel smiled and pulled back to see Sebastian's face. He was cut by a violent kiss on his lips and he gave up quickly. Closing his eyes and feeling Sebastian again. Sebastian didn't deepen the kiss and he pulled back too fast for Ciel's liking.

"Can I tell you something Ciel? But you have to promise not to hate me" Sebastian wasn't himself, that much he knew. He wasn't the player that can juggle three girls at once. There was gravitational pull dropping all the balls he juggles to the ground.

Ciel was nervous again and he didn't hide it "If it'll make me hate you then I don't wanna know"

Sebastian's eyes widened. This boy had a surprise at every corner. How can he be ok with not knowing something that might decide the course if their relationship. He smiled and sighed "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" He asked with half a mind to drop the whole bet and just take Ciel to his room and ravish him. "What if I'm lying to you about something?"

Ciel smiled and pulled Sebastian closer "then start telling the truth and I'll forgive you"

Sebastian chuckled and pulled away a little bit, before Ciel can voice his confusion he was swept up bridal style and held against Sebastian's warm chest. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian and smiled to himself. He felt that this is the Sebastian he knew. Whatever changed him, the alcohol or something else, it was gone now. He let himself be carried up stairs and he knew Sebastian was heading to his room. "I'm gonna do all the bad things I promised to do, so you better be ready." Ciel blushed and looked away to hide his face but that only caused Sebastian to chuckle.

When they reached the room, the door was sent flying and Ciel was thrown on the bed with a thud. He smiled and waited for Sebastian to climb up next to him. When Sebastian stood in his place at the edge of the bed Ciel had a small frown on his face "what's wrong?"

"Would you really forgive me if I lied to you?" He asked with his crimson eyes avoiding looking at Ciel. The truth threatening to get out.

Ciel sat straight "why are you acting weird? Did something happen?"

Sebastian sat down slowly and Ciel crawled closer to him, he sat in his lap, straddled him with heavy breath and Sebastian seemed nervous for the first time "I don't want you to hate me"

Ciel had his hand on Sebastian's chest massaging it with his eyes looking for some kind of expression on Sebastian's face to know what's going on "I won't hate you..I can't" he placed a kiss on his lips "you're my first real boyfriend..and you're gonna be the person I lose my virginity to. Would I do that if I hated you?" Ciel was surprised to admit that out loud.

Sebastian finally had the guts to look up and meet the sapphire eyes. He found himself drowning in the ocean within them. He saw Ciel's innocence, his true feelings, and his true self. He can't ruin the only relationship he wanted to be in, his first real relationship. "Then I'll make sure you don't find out" he whispered to himself as his hand stroked Ciel's red cheek. Ciel leaned into the touch and he smiled, until Sebastian's hands removed him from his lap and back on the bed. He looked confused and stared at Sebastian.

The freshmen laid down then pulled Ciel down with him. They stared at each other, their bodies weren't even touching. Sebastian made sure to leave space between them so Ciel doesn't smell the alcohol, he didn't know that Ciel had already gotten used to it. Ciel reached his fingers and touched Sebastian's lips "don't drink again, ok?"

Sebastian tried not to get too curious "why?"

Ciel closed his eyes and moved a little closer to feel the warm chest "you're an idiot Sebastian" he smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you gonna do bad things to me tonight?"

Sebastian sighed inwardly as his hand danced to Ciel's lower back and stopped there "not tonight little one"

Ciel pressed himself closer to tease Sebastian "but you haven't touched me in a long time" he rubbed his half hard erection against Sebastian's soft one "I didn't like touching myself today.." He trailed off as his mind was being filled with images from their phone sex.

Sebastian held his breath and he tensed while trying to get this sex crazed monster to think of something else. "Ciel.." He started but was cut by a strong thrust that made him hold a moan.

"You came two hours late and you were drinking" Ciel began and he held onto Sebastian's chest "you made me wait.." A moan escaped and he was fully hard by now "and you scared me.." He pushed Sebastian so he was on his back. He climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. "You're so mean Sebastian" his hips began thrusting and Sebastian held the small waist to guide him. Ciel threw his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure he longed for control his body.

Sebastian took the sight in and he felt himself getting hard. He knew that he kept going he'll end up taking Ciel. He didn't want to take him now, not like this, while he knew he was drunk, his emotions were still all over the place. If he did it now he'll regret it. He can't start acting weird again and make Ciel suspicious, or even worse, hurt him.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's and he pulled him down again. Ciel laid on the bed surprised. Until Sebastian hovered over him and played with his belt "I'll make you feel good, ok?" He worked his way to the button and the zipper while Ciel's breathing became arousing for him.

"Sebastian.." He breathed and waited for an answer.

Sebastian stopped and looked at him. He leaned closer and hummed in response, wanting to kiss Ciel's soft lips but resisted. Ciel wrapped his hand around the freshmen's neck "I wanna make you feel good too"

Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath and tried to calm his heart beat and his heating erection. The only time he wanted to do something other than sex, Ciel was very innocently seducing him. He haven't got a blow job since he doesn't know when. Most of their time together he was the one making Ciel feel good. Now, Ciel wants to give him pleasure and the only thing stopping him from saying yes is the fact that he have no self-control.

"Not tonight" he pecked the tempting lips "besides..I doubt you know how to please a man" he teased making Ciel blush.

"But I wanna try..I wanna touch you" he pleaded again, slowly stripping Sebastian of all control.

Sebastian buried his face in the boy's neck "you don't give up, do you?" He pressed himself closer and felt Ciel comply too. Sebastian was still feeling like he's using Ciel and he wondered when will it disappear. He admitted that he likes Ciel, for real this time, and he's willing to pay the money if it means keeping Ciel by his side. Somewhere deep inside him he knew that this started as a bet and he used Ciel for the longest time they were together, and he can't change that. If he was still feeling guilty it mean that he doesn't like Ciel and he's doing this out of pity. If he wasn't convinced that he likes Ciel than how can he make the boy believe him.

He pulled back and tried not to move his thigh so he doesn't distract Ciel "You can touch me all you want, but you have to be patient." He stated.

Ciel nodded and relaxed a bit more, letting Sebastian shower him with kisses. He wanted to grab Sebastian's head and kiss him violently but he settled for being submissive like always.

The night went by faster when Ciel found Sebastian's company enjoyable even without touching. They talked about Ciel's parents, he told Sebastian how his father was poor and didn't know about the manor until he visited here during a business trip. He told him of how happy they were before the fire ate everything away. He talked about his aunt and how he lived with her until they rebuild the mansion and then she was killed and he lost all his family. Sebastian listened firmly, with each word he found himself being brought closer to Ciel. Believing that this sweet boy can't lie or cheat or trick anyone no matter the reason. He can't be the same boy everyone talks about in school. With each word the guilt grew and the hate that was inside him was building up. Hate for himself, for who he is, who he became, and how he was so close to ruining a damaged boy who's still trying to fix himself.

Sebastian placed a kiss on Ciel's lips that lasted few seconds before pulling away and smiling "Don't ever change, I like you just the way you are now"

Ciel blushed as he took in the words and once they reached his brain he nodded quickly and snuggled closer to Sebastian's chest, enjoying his warmth and his scent.

* * *

Finny stepped into the food store with his eyes scanning for someone who works here to help him. He was sent by May-rin to find some herbs that he's never heard of. She said it was for the master, he's been always nervous lately and putting some herbs in his morning tea will help calm him down. He walked to the male with the red vest ad black pants with a piece of paper in his hand. He was already tired since it was the end of the day but May-rin refused to wait till Saturday morning to get all the shopping done like she always does, she insisted he goes now, almost eleven o'clock at night just so the master can get the herbs tomorrow morning.

It didn't take Finny long to get all the four herbs on the list with the help of someone. So he headed to the register to pay with his eyes closing shut. The servants wake up very early at the manor so it made sense that they sleep early as well. Finny paid for the herbs and dragged his feet out of the store to meet the dark sky and night lights over the pavement.

When he started walking he heard footsteps behind him that matched his but ignored it, being too tried to focus. He had a long walk for the manor and with the pace he's taking it'll be even longer. He yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open as he focused on counting the lights in front of him.

When Finny made the turn that leads away from all buildings and store but still heard the footsteps he had his guard up. This path led only to manor. Even Alois' house wasn't close to here. He knew that he must be followed but didn't change his pace.

When he was able to see the manor from far he suddenly stopped and heard the footsteps stop with him. He slowly turned, prepared for whoever that was following him but was surprised with the beautiful sight of a young lady with big scared eyes. He took a minute to gather his thoughts. "Why are you following me miss?"

She flinched, her light blonde hair stayed next to her face from the lack of wind and she placed it behind her ear "I'm sorry. I'm lost...I thought maybe you can help me find my way back but I was scared to ask.." She trailed off.

Finny drew a huge smile on his face "why didn't you say so! I can take you home if you want. But isn't it late for you to be wandering like this"

"I was looking for my brother" she seemed embarrassed to admit that.

Finny reached his hand "I'll take you to the manor and Bald can drive you home so don't worry" he knew he was taking a chance in bringing a stranger to the manor then promising her to take her home without knowing if Bald was even awake.

Her eyes lit up and she walked to him "thank you so much! I thought I'll be lost till the morning" she breathed a sigh of relief and Finny gestured her to start walking with him.

He glanced at her one more time, feeling shy. "What's your name miss..if you don't mind me asking?"

She smiled "of course not..I'm Angela, what about you?"

Finny thought of how her name matched in beauty her looks and turned red "I'm Finny. I work at the Phantomhive manor" he pointed to the big mansion peeking through the trees.

Angela took a second to let his sentence sink in. Ciel Phantomhive, the same boy that she admired so much, the same boy that she heard all these rumors about in school. After hearing her brother's conversation with Sebastian she asked in school about the infamous slut and the name Ciel Phantomhive was her answer again. It took her a while to believe that the school slut was the same boy that wrote amazing poems and heavenly music. She never heard Ash and Sebastian mention him again and she felt better for some reason, she wanted to believe that maybe they changed their minds. Until Ash took a phone call that seemed to be from Sebastian and he looked happy. She almost felt depressed because the only reason her low life brother would be happy is if Sebastian had slept with the boy.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Finny announced that they reached mansion and she tried to smile. Was it too late to tell Finny that someone is trying to take advantage of his master. Did Sebastian actually go through with it? Will she make any difference if she told the truth about what she knows.

Once they entered the manor, Finny led the way to the kitchen, he knew May-rin would still be awake and waiting for him in there. Angela didn't hide how impressed she was with the house, considering how poor she was, being in a house like this was like a dream. Her dream was interrupted by a female voice "who's that Finny? Are you trying to get us in trouble?!"

She turned her attention to the voice and saw the two red pony tails and big round glasses. She became more nervous when she knew she's not wanted but Finny defended her "she was lost. Her name's Angela."

"That's not our problem. The master will kill you if he knows you brought a stranger to the manor" she suppressed his yell by gritting her teeth and Finny took a step back.

"Come on May-rin, she was lost. What if something bad happened to her?"

"It still wouldn't be our problem" she repeated. She looked at Angela and sighed. Pondering whether to keep her the night or kicking her out. Finny can't drive and she can't leave the manor without Ciel's orders. Bald was asleep so she was left with little options. "If you care so much than walk her home. She has to leave before the master finds out"

"Isn't he asleep yet?" He questioned.

"No, since Sebastian showed up earlier today he's been with him in his room. They've been asking for me to make a late night snack for them"

There it was, the name Angela feared. The name that shouldn't be in the same sentence as Ciel's. She opened her eyes and walked till she was too close to May-rin. "Sebastian's here?" She asked nervously as if she heard the devil's name.

May-rin nodded in confusion "yes"

Angela breathed and looked at Finny for a second. If she wanted to help Ciel simply because she's a good person, this changed now. She had a lot of reasons, she liked him, his music, she hated her brother, she hated Sebastian, and one of Ciel's servants just saved her. What more reasons could she need. All she had to do was tell them that Sebastian is using Ciel. If they don't believe her than she'll tell Ciel himself. She'll confront Sebastian and tell him about everything she heard. The conversation between him and Ash. There's no mistake that it's a bet. Sebastian had to sleep with the school slut and he wins. That part was clear. She just wasn't sure if she had the guts to say that aloud.

"Angela? Is everything ok?" Finny's voice seemed worried.

She turned to him "uh..um..I have to.." She felt the two sets of eyes watching her and she grew nervous "Sebastian is..I mean.." How was she supposed to finish that sentence. Did the servants even know about Ciel's reputation or his orientation. Was it her place to say something like this.

She took a step back and shifted her gaze away from both servants "um..I have to go" she glanced at Finny "thank you so much for helping me but I'm fine now" she didn't give either of them a chance to say anything when she started running in the same way she came from. Leaving them too shocked to do anything.

* * *

The next morning Ciel woke up alone in the bed. He very well remembers sleeping on Sebastian's chest last night. He saw the clock pointing to eleven in the morning and sighed. Realizing that the chances of Sebastian still being here are slim to none. He thought about calling and asking him why he left but changed his mind quickly to avoid repeating their last phone call. He left the bed and walked to the bathroom, not surprised for not seeing May-rin anywhere. Since it's Saturday she wouldn't dare wake him early so he doesn't lash out on her.

* * *

Sebastian laid on the old couch in his living room with his head spinning all around. A headache has taking over long time ago and the hangover was painful. When he phone rang he was ready to throw it against the wall to shut it up until he saw Ash's numbers. He knew that if he didn't answer than he'll just show up. He placed the phone on his ear and he took a breath and hated how much it burned his nose. "What?"

"I should be asking that"

A hot pipe was piercing through Sebastian's head. Right behind his eye and he shut them tight to expel the pain "um..I don't know.."

"What do you mean dude?" Ash questioned while about to jump through the phone and smack him "you said you'll do this weekend"

"Yeah..I know...listen, I might've gotten drunk and I kinda don't remember shit from last night." He admitted while massaging his temple, feeling aggravated with the pain.

"Oh shit!" That's all Ash said

"Why?"

"Because you're a fucked up drunk. I can never tell whether you're drunk or not. It's very easy to believe that you're sober when you're drunk" Ash explained with annoyed tone.

"Fuck!"

"Exactly" He agreed. "He probably didn't even know you were drunk which is a good thing, but I still wanna make sure you didn't fuck this up or maybe confessed everything to him"

Sebastian didn't even want to think about it. It'll fry his brain to try and remember. "I woke up early and left his house. We were both clothed though so I don't know what that means...anyway..I need to go..this..my head hurts and-"

Ash cut him off "make fucking sure that you didn't blow this off. Call him and ask and don't sound too shitty like you do now" he hung up and Sebastian couldn't be more happy. He was gonna take few aspirins and sleep this off no matter how long it takes. "Why is it so fucking hard to fuck someone" he asked aloud when he placed the phone down.

* * *

Monday morning Sebastian had made up his mind and this time it was final. He needed to be firm and get his old self back. He can't let someone he met two weeks ago change him so much. He can't fall for a guy, he can't start feeling guilt all of the sudden because Ciel looked innocent. He decided that he doesn't want anything to do with this kid. Not because he likes him, not because he felt guilty, but because this boy was like a hormone accelerator that messed up Sebastian's emotions and thoughts. Whether the boy was telling the truth about being virgin and impotent or not, he doesn't want to take the time to figure out. Because the longer time he spends with Ciel the more he'll change.

This fake relationship wasn't going anywhere and he had to finish it sooner or later. He planted the idea that Ciel was a slut and he's not changing that idea no matter what. He'll avoid Ciel and treat him like he's a nobody. He won't have anything to the boy anymore.

First period haven't began yet. Ciel was at his locker with Alois waiting for the blonde to get his history book out. He didn't know that Sebastian was in the classroom and wasn't expecting seeing him after being rudely ignored this weekend. He told Alois and Alois said the Sebastian's defiantly having second thought.

Ciel stood in front of the door and Alois waited for him to move but when he didn't he peeked over the small boy and saw Sebastian standing with Aleister looking very comfortable. He saw Mr. Spears stand up and walk to the board to write something and when he was done he looked over at Sebastian with blank expression "Sebastian, since this is not your class, leave. I don't want your homeroom teacher to think I'm keeping you here"

Sebastian turned to him and Ciel saw his sharp eyes again. He had a different look than usual "Why? Afraid I might make this class interesting?" Laughs were heard from all over the class and Aleister grinned while waiting for Spears to say something.

"Get out" Spears demanded with a firm tone.

Sebastian chuckled and walked away from the desks and towards the door "Relax old man, or you might get a heart attack, not that I see anything wrong with that" he smirked and put his hands in his pocket.

Ciel waited for their eyes to meet. For Sebastian to look at him. This wasn't Sebastian, not the one he knew. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked or scared right now. Sebastian looked up and his eyes barely met Ciel's before he walked right past him, ignoring him like he's not even standing there. Ciel froze in his place, his heart beat the only thing he could hear right now. Above the voices of the student and even Alois'.

Alois pulled Ciel by the wrist inside the classroom and seated him in the chair. He sat next to him and turned his chair so he was completely facing him. "Ciel?" He called with a worried voice.

Ciel looked at him with a hard faked smile "it's fine. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up anyway."

Alois bit his lip, he wanted to punch Sebastian in the face and wake him up. Was if fun for him to treat Ciel like this, to torture the boy and break his heart every chance he gets.

The bell rang and both males flinched as they woke up from their daydreaming. Their thoughts were cut short and Ciel didn't mind whatsoever. Now he had the chance to get Sebastian out of his mind, even if it was for few minutes. Sebastian didn't want Ciel, and now he could tell everyone that he's gay. Aleister could know and he wouldn't hesitate to tell everyone. Why couldn't Sebastian just break up like a normal couple instead of making Ciel go through hell.

Sebastian and Ash sat together during lunch, there was nothing to talk about and Sebastian refused to even mention the name Ciel. He had already called Ash and told him that he's backing down from the bet because he can't sleep with a guy. Ash didn't believe him but didn't push the matter in fear if Sebastian getting mad and punch him in the face when he sees him. Ash wanted to know the real reason for Sebastian forfeit. Did Ciel find out, was he embarrassed to admit that he couldn't get Ciel in bed, or did Ciel cheat with someone else and he just lost. Ash placed his fork down and didn't look up from his food. "Do you like him?" He asked with much annoyance.

Sebastian turned to him and frowned his eyebrows "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why did you back down? Do you like him now?" He repeated with the same tone but this time he met the crimson eyes.

"I didn't feel like fucking a dude since I'm not gay. So, no, I don't like him. It's exactly the opposite of that" Sebastian explained with his eyes flaming with rage.

Ash breathed a laugh "that would be so believable if you didn't act like this bet was so fucking important just two days ago" he pushed the problem and there was no going back now.

Sebastian tried not to slam the table too hard "Fuck off Ash. I said drop it. I'm paying for you, aren't I? You should be happy"

Ash laid back on the chair and held a glare "oh! I see, so now you suddenly have 300 to spear?" He asked with all the right intentions to start a fight.

"That's none of your fucking business" Sebastian stated as he got up and pushed the chair too fat behind him.

Ash followed with a calm expression and tried to match Sebastian's fast pace "So you wouldn't mind if I told him about our little bet?"

Sebastian was topped by the words. He didn't move, not even flinch. His eyes stared into nothing and Ash found his answer. Sebastian didn't mind Ciel hating him, but once Ciel was hurt by him then he'll know he's screwed. Ash smiled and walked in front of Sebastian "always a pleasure talking to you Sebastian"

Ash was gone off his sight before he could finish one thought. Was Ash really serious about telling Ciel? Could Sebastian live with the guilt of having seeing the boy hurt all the time. Or even worse, not seeing him at all. Sebastian found his feet again and he started moving. He didn't know where he should go or where Ciel would be right now but he all knew was that he can't have the boy knowing the truth. He left the cafeteria and he could see Ash's figure at the end of the long hallway. He was heading right, to where Ciel's locker was, he started running and felt that he was still too slow.

When he reached the end of the hallway he turned right and stopped when he saw two small figure at the longer hallway. He couldn't be sure if it was Ash or not but he started running again. His heart beat becoming louder and louder. Not because of the running but because he started seeing a small body next to Ciel's locker. Sweat was forming and his legs wanted to give in. He could see Ash standing next to the small boy. He slowed down and took in the sight. He wanted to be wrong so much that he kept walking until few feet separated them.

Ash had his hand around the boy's shoulder, his face too close for Sebastian's liking and he was whispering something in his ear while looking at Sebastian. Ciel was frozen in place. His eyes refused to look at Sebastian and his mind blowing all over the place. His ear burned with every word and he felt his heart being crushed slowly. Sebastian saw everything on Ciel's face. The shock, then the disbelieve, then pain, there was a lot of pain. Sebastian felt his weight was too much. He wanted to rip Ash away from the boy. Having him close with Ciel like this just made him boil. On top of that he was telling him what a horrible person Sebastian is. He was telling the boy the truth.

Ash smiled and pated Ciel's chest with his free hand twice before pulling back and standing next to him. Sebastian waited, he waited for Ciel to be mad, to hate him, to get so angry and punch him. Ciel simply stood in his place, eyes too tried to even look up, but he knew that he needed to look Sebastian in the eye and see if this is really the truth. Did Sebastian only use him, did he pretend this whole time, was Ciel just another slut that he can throw away.

Their eyes met and Sebastian sucked a breath, he's never been this scared in his life. Ciel was so close to crying that he couldn't trust his voice. He looked straight through Sebastian and his sapphires burned with pain.

Ash was the first to break the silence "Lots of looks being exchanged here, care to share some words Sebastian"

Sebastian shot him a death glare and he went back to looking at Ciel while taking a slow step towards him.

Ciel flinched unconsciously and swallowed lightly, completely avoiding the scarlet orbs. "Is it true?" His voice was too weak and unsure, but he couldn't care less right now.

"Ciel-"

Ciel cut him off with half a yell this time "just answer me!" His teary eyes looked at the ground in front of him, he didn't want Sebastian to see him like this, weak and vulnerable.

Sebastian walked towards him again "I didn't want to hurt you, I swear-"

He was cut off again and this time Ciel knew he was crying "just stay away from me." Ciel took off running as fast as he can leaving the two males alone, one with a smile and one with raging anger.

Ciel ran to the only person he runs to all the time. His only friend, the only person who would never judge him. He wondered why it had to be him, out of all people why it had to be him, why did he have to be the one who gets hurt like this. As if he haven't gone through enough. Now everyone will know he's gay, one more thing to be made fun of. How was he supposed to get though another year of this. It was all because of Sebastian. It was because he let his guard down and chose to like someone so sick and messed up. Someone who doesn't deserve to be loved. He made another mistake and he has to pay for it. This was more than just a broken heart that will heal in time, his heart was now completely crushed, too broken to be fixed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: sorry if this is kinda boring, but it's still interesting. next chapter is already being written and it has some surprises.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

All over again, school became Ciel personal hell. He had to pretend that this will blow over, that it doesn't affect him, and that he can get through it as long as he doesn't think about. That was easier said than done. He wasn't sure that this time around he can walk around in school and keep his head up high. For all he knows, Sebastian could've shared the details of their time together. Ash seemed to know enough about Ciel, and maybe a little more than he should, which means that Sebastian had already told him everything. Aleister must have been in on it because Ciel had already seen Sebastian with him countless times. He would see them together whenever Sebastian decided to have a fit and ignore Ciel. Ash did say that the bet was only between the two of them, but Aleister was involved one way or another. Just the fact the Sebastian knew Aleister and spoke to him was enough to make the boy feel like an idiot.

Ciel wasn't the one to give up. After he told Alois everything, after he heard it out loud he started to make since of it a little bit. To see that he trusted Sebastian too fast and it was his fault, but there was no way to go back now. Ciel decided that he can't run from his problems, and more importantly, he can't let them win. He has to show the whole school that no rumor can make him back down. He has to be a true Phantomhive and take responsibility for what he's done. Alois tried to tell him that this isn't his fault; it was all because of Sebastian and Ash. It was all because some boys wanted to play a sick game for fun. Ciel wouldn't listen because if he admitted that it's not his fault he would start acting like a victim and he didn't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing him like that.

Ciel felt that days wouldn't pass, and he was back in school. In the same place where his life was ruined for the entire next year. Alois was with him and that made things a little better, but he knew that Alois couldn't do much. There will always be times when he can't find his friend and he'd be alone, so he didn't want to depend on him so much. Both males were given glares from all over, everywhere they walked there would be someone who yells something, or girls who would whisper. Ciel was sure, in that moment, that everyone knows he's gay.

Ciel hated the next forty minutes of school the most, he would be stuck in the same room with Aleister, he have to listen to all kinds of remarks and then go back to pretending. What Ciel didn't know was that Aleister isn't his biggest problem at the moment.

Ciel heard his name being called and he ignored it, he thought it was probably someone trying to impress his friends by insulting the boy. His name was called again but it was closer this time. Alois breathed and walked faster urging Ciel to follow. Ciel was stopped by a hand around his shoulder. He looked up to see the blonde kid that ruined his life yesterday. Ash held the boy in place but they were still walking. He had a big smile on his face and he looked in front of him to all the people who were judging them. Ciel tried to look as annoyed as possible and pushed himself away but he wouldn't budge.

Ash started the conversation as if they were old friends "how's it going little man?"

Ciel stopped struggling and looked at Alois in front of him who stopped and in return made Ash stop too. "Off of him. Now!" He looked firm and the opposite of happy. Ciel smiled to himself when he remembered why he needed Alois so much.

Ash raised his eyebrows and removed his arm slowly "easy there" he smirked "I don't bite" He looked at Ciel "I have something to share with you..since I've been so generous lately"

Ciel started walking again "not interested" and Alois followed with a laugh. They still felt everyone's eyes on them but Ciel was the only one who was affected by it.

Ash rolled his eyes and matched Ciel's pace "I'm gonna change your mind" he stated while feeling Alois ready to jump on him and rip his throat out. He smirked to himself. "Sebastian's been acting weird lately...even before I told you about the bet..you see, the funny thing is.." He paused to give them a chance of anticipation but he didn't know that Ciel has stopped listening once he heard Sebastian's name. He was dazed and started feeling sick, his stomach was turning all around that he felt he would throw up if he didn't move.

He started walking faster and Alois saw his friend's face turn yellow all of the sudden and wanted to ask him what's wrong but was stopped by the ball of obnoxious walking with them with a wide smile "I realized that he was drunk when he came to see you, yeah..I called him in the morning and he had the worse hangover so I asked him to call you and find out what he did and.." He took a deep dramatic breath "he didn't do shit! He ignored you and then backs down from the bet."

Ciel glanced at him waiting for this torture to be over, Alois rolled his eyes and stepped between Ciel and Ash and shot him an annoying glare "your point" he demanded.

Ash never wiped that smile off his face "I need to know what happened"

Ciel looked at him with confidence for the first time "nothing happened" it was as if all his hate turned into confidence and he was going to use it.

Ash breathed a laugh "the chances of me believing that are fucking zero"

Ciel stopped and his sapphires glared into the taller student "why do you care? Nothing means nothing!"

Alois smiled and stood next to his friend "We're done here"

"Nothing doesn't happen! I mean I know he's not even gay..but still" Ash was waiting to see Ciel's reaction patiently. He said it on purpose and was overly excited for the boy to say something.

Ciel looked away with a blank expression. He wasn't about to give Ash what he wanted. He's still getting over the fact that Sebastian doesn't remember anything from their night together, now he finds out that Sebastian wasn't even gay. How can he take all this information at once and still be able to stand? How can he ever forget about Sebastian now, how can he not hate him at the mention if his name.

Alois pulled Ciel by the hand away from the smiling devil called Ash. He needed for Ciel to be alone. He can't handle all this with countless sets of eyes on him. Of course, nowhere in this school was a good place to deal with any of this.

The rest of the day was basically Ciel dealing with the fact that everyone knows he's gay. Aleister dropped the news first period and Ciel was so close to running away from school. He didn't care what kinds of trouble he'll get in. Alois offered to tell Claude about everything so Sebastian and Ash can get suspended, they're the reason everyone is bullying him and will continue until he graduates. Ciel refused because he knew once adults were involved then the students will hate him more. The bad news were piling and they didn't stop at that.

Before the day ended, Ciel heard another shocking rumor that made him run to the bathroom and throw up. Alois would have been in the same boat as him if he cared a little more but he didn't. When both males where heading to their lockers some guy called both of them fuck faces which wasn't very new until the insult extended to suggest that they're together. Alois' reaction was to laugh while Ciel ran as fast as he can to the nearest bathroom. He was fine with being called slut and paring him with Alois, but what pushed his limit, and he refused to admit it, was to know that Sebastian doesn't remember anything from their night together and that he wasn't gay. He fell for a straight guy that was only using him.

On his way out of the bathroom Ciel made sure that no one was around before he actually gets out. No one needed to see him like this. He had already texted Alois and told him that he'll be at the nurse's office for the rest of the day. It was the one place where everyone was nice. The school nurse, Ms. Hopkins, was the nicest adult in the school and everyone can't help but be nice around her.

As soon as Ciel left the bathroom he was met with the same sight that was the reason for his visit to the bathroom. His heart beat became so low that he thought it'll stop. His breathing followed as well. He knew he was having a panic attack, one that Sebastian didn't know about. He breathed with a heaving chest and tried to keep his eyes focused on the red gems staring at him. He had to start walking to the nurse's office before he passes out from the loss of oxygen.

"Ciel-" he started but was cut off with Ciel walking past him in a hurry. He can't be thinking about this now, he needed to get himself somewhere far away from Sebastian.

Sebastian followed without hesitation "please wait"

Ciel parted his lips for air, he needed oxygen and being chased by someone doesn't help provide it. "Not now!" He breathed and his voice was far weaker than he thought.

Sebastian matched him with the pace and didn't notice the state he was in "you won't give me another chance, so please just listen"

Ciel stopped and turned to look with his hazy eyes "do you even speak English? I said leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you! Get out of my life" Ciel noticed the way everything started spinning and his eyes lost focus. He couldn't see anything but white in front of him. Sebastian frowned as he tried to know why was Ciel was looking so yellow. "Ciel?" He asked with worried eyes but Ciel's eyes had closed heavily and his body dropped to the ground like a dead weight.

"Ciel? Are you feeling better?" it was Ms. Hopkins' voice. Ciel hated himself once he knew he was in the nurse's office. He remembered feeling sick than having a panic attack after seeing Sebastian. He closed his eyes tighter, knowing Sebastian was the one who brought him here. He noted that he wasn't sick anymore so he tried to sit up and the nurse rushed to help him. "Sebastian was very kind to bring you here, you were as yellow as a lemon"

He sat on the bed and looked around to see the white curtain around his bed. He sighed in relief "thank you" he murmured to her and she sat next to his feet.

"How's your head?" She asked with a smile.

He felt compelled to smile back but didn't meet her eyes. "Better...thank you"

"Did you eat anything all day?" Another kindly asked question.

He shook his head "No, but I'm feeling better now. Can I leave?" He lied because he didn't want to go through of why he threw up and why he had the panic attack. Saying Sebastian's name as a reason wasn't very settle and he'll need to explain himself even further.

"Is he ok?"

Ciel popped his eyes and didn't dare to look up. The voice was enough to tell him who was it. He bit his lip and grabbed the sheets in hopes that Ms. Hopkins would tell Sebastian to leave.

"He says he's better" she answered will getting up "he wants to leave so I'll let you watch him since you guys seem like friends"

Ciel looked up and yelled with all the anger he's been holding, all the hate, and all the hurt "HE is not my friend!"

Sebastian knew he deserved that and stayed quite while Ms. Hopkins yelped in surprise. "Then you can't leave without someone to escort you" she stated while still shook up.

Ciel nodded slowly "It's fine" he heard footsteps of someone leave and he knew it wasn't Sebastian. "Please leave. I'm sick of repeating myself"

Sebastian ignored him and sat at the edge if the bed, scared of Ciel's reaction. His pleading eyes too tired for anything "I'm sorry..I just need to tell you how sorry I am. You need to know-"

Ciel couldn't yell again in fear of someone hearing them "Why? Why do I need to know? What difference will it make" his eyes never parted from the crimson ones.

Sebastian wasn't about to argue with how much of a dick he is, he was going to take whatever Ciel threw at him. "I wanted to stop. I never meant to hurt you-"

"That's enough!" He screamed under his teeth. His eyes were beginning to form tears and he acted like he was fine for his own sake "I don't want to hear it! That's enough. Why are you insisting on torturing me? What are hoping for? What does it matter if I hear your story? You'll be the same asshole who used me for fun, and now the whole school knows I'm gay." He paused for breath that was much needed. He stared right into Sebastian. His eyes begging for some kind of relief, just something to ease the pain. He thought that not seeing Sebastian would help and he was wrong. Then he thought that maybe confronting Sebastian might do some good and he was wrong again. His tears couldn't stay in his eyes any longer "You ruined my life. Is that enough to make you understand how much I hate you?"

Sebastian's eyes widened and he froze. What can be said after hearing this? After being told straight that has no chance of forgiveness.

"And now they think I'm dating Alois! My best friend, my only friend!" He wiped his tears "get out" he said calmly

"What do you mean dating Alois?" That was the only thing Sebastian caught from the words out of Ciel's mouth.

Ciel looked at him, how can he get it through this thick skull, he's in physical pain when he sees him. He can't handle it for much longer, unless he lashes out and throw his entire anger at Sebastian, he was never going to be fine with seeing him. "You lied, you used me, you tricked me, and you made fun of me! I want to put you through the same pain I'm feeling but I can't.." He let his tears fall down again "I can't be as harsh and heart breaking as you were to me. You aren't even gay! I can't put into words how betrayed I feel..you are a piece if trash, you don't deserve to be loved and I gave you a taste of that love...but I regret it. I regret every second I spent with you. Get out of my life and never come back!"

Sebastian wasn't ready to process the words that he heard, he couldn't. All he could do was get up and leave, with whatever shred of pride he had left. He needed to stay away from Ciel, there was no fixing the damage be had done. On top of that, he knew that Ciel was hurt over something he couldn't remember, over something that happened when he was drunk. There was no going back and no taking back. What's done is done and he can't have the forgiveness that he wanted the most.

* * *

"Oh..oh!..yes!" Loud cries with no shame escaped the large but poorly lit bedroom. The curtains were closed to keep any light coming from the clouded sun and the room smelled like sex. The bed was squeaking and the headboard banging against the wall. Moans and pants filled the air and echoed back into the room. The blonde was slowly losing any feeling of his limps. He was on all fours with his head hanging down. His body sweating so much that he felt like he's taking a shower. It was their third round and he was still full of energy. His hair stuck to his face and as he was pound into from behind. With every trust from the older man, the blonde gave a thrust of his own. His spine was shivering with pleasure and his body trembled from the loss of control. His mind was too foggy as he felt himself being filled over and over.

"Yes! Harder...harder Claude!" He begged, his hole twitching with every pound. Claude couldn't be more happy to comply. His cock stretched the boy to his limit. He could see where they were connected. With every slap of skin, he saw Alois' hole squeeze him, not wanting him to leave. He tightened his grip on the boy's hips and his thrusts became violent, just like the blonde wanted. He knew he was going to leave a bruise or two at this rate, but he didn't care since no one was going to see Alois' ass. Alois dropped his arms and his cheek met the sheets as his face burned. He panted louder as he felt Claude penetrate him over and over. Reaching deep inside him, hitting his spot right on every time. He kept imagining Claude's face as he fucked him from behind and he reached his hands to spread his ass cheeks "Fuck!" The cussing words were his best friend right now. He couldn't put into words how it felt to have such a big cock fuck him mercilessly.

"mmmm...so fucking good...Yes! Yes! You're amazing Claude!" Claude took in the view in front of him, this little bundle of sex obsessed cuteness was spreading his ass, begging to be fucked harder, even with his monstrous cock he still wanted more. "What a greedy hole" he slapped the blonde's ass making him moan louder, asking for more. Claude thrust faster with his eyes hazy and filled with lust as he slowly placed him thump around Alois' hole, where his cock was abusing it and slid it in. Alois' eyes popped and grabbed the sheets like he was going to fly if he let go. "FUCK! Claude!" He felt his ass being stretched like never before.

"Do you still want more?" Claude asked with his hips getting angrier with every word. Their sweat mixed and their bodies felt so good that it hurt every time they were connected.  
Alois closed his eyes and his face turned blissful in a second. Pleasure had replaced his blood and was coursing through him. He was ready to cum for the third time today, he was ready to have Claude cum inside him for the third time. He was so filled that he started leaking as soon as they started the third round. "Fuck me Claude!..Do it Harder!" Claude pounded into the boy's ass with his cock ready to cum any second. His head was thrown back while his thrusts became shorter and stronger. He was barely pulling out of the boy and he loved it. They both did. Being surrounded with Alois' heat like this was beyond pleasurable. Alois didn't even need to touch his cock to cum. With something so huge filling him he can cum any second "Fuck yes! I love your cock!" His brain wasn't functioning anymore. It was his pure instinct; his body working towards what he wants the most right now. His toes curled and his ass tightened around Claude. By now, they didn't care who cums first as long as they both do by the end. Claude felt the boy squeeze him tighter than before and he sent over the edge. Every muscle in their body tensed, every nerve was pleased, all hormones released at once. Their brains shut down completely as white substance was all over the sheets below Alois and inside his ass. Claude gave few weak thrusts as he rode out of his orgasm. Alois enjoying every last one of them until Claude pulled out again.

"You are a fucking god" Alois stated with a blissful smile as he saw Claude drop down next to him with a thud. He closed his eyes and let the aftermath of the orgasm wash over him. Both males still panting, trying to get their breath back.

"And you're gonna become loose if I keep fucking you this many times" Claude responded without moving an inch but making Alois open his eyes.

"I don't care. You're so fucking good it's not human" Alois snuggled closer his upper half, because he couldn't feel his back or his ass, and laid on Claude's chest "I can't cum if I don't use the back anymore"

Claude smirked at the statement "so you jerk off a lot" it was half a question but it was only to tease the boy.

Alois didn't mind the comment whatsoever and went along with it to see how far would Claude go "And sometimes I fuck myself with my fingers" he said seductively, raising his head to meet the honey eyes. "Would you like to watch?" He asked with faked innocence.

Claude gave a small spank to the red ass and the blonde let out a moan. "Now now, you know I don't like that kind of language. I'll have to punish you if you say one more bad word" he threatened with half heart, daring the boy to say something nasty so they can go for another round.

Alois slimed innocently as he climbed on top of the man and straddled him. Their naked bodies touching exactly where they want. "But it feels so good when I fuck myself.." His hand reached behind him and went slowly to enter his abused hole. He breathed a moan seductively while looking straight at the lustful eyes "are you gonna punish me for being a naughty boy?"

Claude's hands wrapped around the slightly bruised waist and licked his lips "you have no idea"

It was night fall, Alois and Claude slept through the rest of the day. Neither one was planning on waking up anytime soon they both had a long day in school and right after that they were busy with their Thursday sex like every week.

Alois woke up when he felt Claude's hand pull him closer. His eyes saw nothing in the dark and he hardly reached for his phone and sighed when he saw that it was almost eight p.m. He struggled to free himself from the strong arms and was surprised when Claude didn't wake up. He left the room with Claude's blue dress shirt. The yellow kitchen light blinded him for a minute before getting used to it. He walked to the rectangle counter in the middle where he saw the pack of tea. He heard the front door open before he could do anything and he waited.

He was a regular at Claude's flat and he never had a visitor. The security was tight and no one can get in unless they call the person they want to meet. Alois walked around the counter so he can see the door and was met with another set of surprised eyes.

"You!" Alois exclaimed. He drew the most annoying look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Sebastian matched the blonde in annoyance and he walked closer making Alois back up a little "I should be asking that!"

Alois stood with his hand on the counter while Sebastian continued "I don't need to tell you before I come to see my brother"

Alois seemed dumbstruck for a minute, he needed sometime to understand the simple sentence. How were Sebastian and Claude brothers, they didn't even have the same last name, and the age difference was very obvious. Alois remembered that they both started at the school in the same day and all the shock has left his system. "Fuck no" he whispered.

Sebastian was still in his angry stage "Now that we settled that, what are you doing here?" He gritted his teeth. Alois had a half smile on his lips and Sebastian finally noticed the oversized shirt he was wearing with nothing underneath. "You're fucking my brother?" Sebastian exclaimed. His eyes widened in disbelieve.

Alois leaned against the counter, his hips swaying and his thigh showing provocatively through the oversized dress shirt. "Well, he's the one fucking me...to be detailed." He smirked with his seductive eyes "but I don't wanna get into that now...I don't have the energy to get horny again."

Sebastian slammed the counter and yelled with no patience "Are you fucking kidding me? You're a student! He's your principle"

Alois smiled "coming from the guy with no morals" he breathed a laugh and jumped up to sit on the counter "you screwed over my best friend without blinking"

"So this is revenge?" He asked with his fingers curling into fists

"Not at all. I like Claude...for real" he said the last words with emphasizes to prove the difference between him and Sebastian.

"If somebody finds out he's going to jail...because of you" he said slowly to let the words sink in Alois' mind

"He is not the only adult who's fucking a student at that school" he smiled. "Besides, you should be telling him that, he's the adult." He smirked and teased Sebastian "I'm just a kid, right?"

Sebastian couldn't answer back when he heard Claude's voice from behind "that's enough Alois" they both turned their attention to Claude and Alois jumped down with a smile, he skipped to him and stood beside the man with his hands foundling the big chest "Your brother's being mean to me" he said innocently making Sebastian's blood boil.

Claude glanced at his brother for a second before looking down at Alois and whispering something in his ear. Alois simply smiled and nodded enthusiastically. The blonde stood in his place while Claude was all serious now, waiting for Sebastian to lash out on him. "Go ahead, judge me"

Sebastian raised his brows "A student? A fucking student? Are you kidding me Claude? Is this where you end up? Do you ever use your brain for anything other than producing androgens?"

Claude didn't seem one bit affected by his brother's words and he just moved past them "Last time I checked I was the older brother-"

Sebastian cut him off "than start acting like it you dick!... At least tell me that this is a phase and you're throwing him out when you're done."

Claude sighed and Alois let go of the man to walk closer to Sebastian "you have no right! You were the one who throw Ciel out once you were done. Did it ever occur to you that your actions affect other people?" It wasn't easy for Alois to hold back when it came to dealing with the guy who broke his friend in half. "You're a fucking psycho! One minute you're nice to him, and the next you treat him like shit! Do you have the slightest idea what that boy has gone through in his life?" His voice became louder with every word. "I guess not..because you were fucking drunk when he opened up to you and you don't remember shit!"

Claude shifted on his feet "Alois" he called the blonde and he looked over his shoulder, weighing his options. It didn't take very long for him to decide that he should stay out of this because it's a family problem. As much as he hated Sebastian for what he did, that was a different issue.

Alois thoughts were interrupted by the husky voice "for what it's worth, I did like him..I still do" he wasn't angry anymore.

Alois started walking in Claude direction "well, good for you" he didn't stop and walked past the man. "I'm leaving" his voice wasn't as strong as before. He left the kitchen in silence leaving behind a family problem between the man he likes and the man who ruined his best friend.

Once they were alone Claude sighed a breath and took his glasses out of his chest pocket and out it on slowly "why are you here? I made sure that you apartment is far away for a reason"

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably without meeting Claude's eyes "I need some money"

Claude moved away from the counter and to the coffee machine "how much?" He questioned calmly.

Sebastian stared at his brother's back "300" he answered hesitantly.

Claude turned around with his eyebrows raised "you're doing drugs or something?" He asked with judging looks.

Sebastian didn't even bother defending himself. He took a breath and looked away annoyed "no"

"Then why do you need it. I already pay for your rent and bills, that's all you need to survive."

Sebastian became more irritated "I need other things too"

"Like what?" He went back to making his coffee.

"Will you give me the money or not?"

"No, I don't see why I should spend 300 extra on you" Claude sighed and turned with a cup of coffee in his hand. He started walking to the living room without a glance as Sebastian.

The boy followed with angry footsteps. How was he supposed to convince his prick of a brother to pay anything for him. Claude already was paying for the crap that he calls apartment, all of his bills, and gives him an allowance monthly. He knew it was a far-fetched idea to have Claude say yes but he had to try. Ever he was kicked out of his old school, Claude has become distance with him. He treated him differently, but he knew he deserved it, he wasn't the perfect student or the perfect brother. He deserved a punishment but it had to end someday, Claude wouldn't even allow him to live in a decent place. They weren't rich, but Claude's job along with the money they inherited from their mother, they could have a pretty good life. Sebastian wasn't allowed to touch his share until he was eighteen so Claude spent the bare minimum on him as part of his punishment.

"How long are you gonna punish me for? You can't keep treating me like a fucking kid" Sebastian screamed his way into the living room and Claude didn't seem like he was listening.

"Until you stop acting like one. It's been two weeks Sebastian, I don't think you're ready to be treated like a man" he sipped his coffee while sitting on the white couch with the city view in front of him.

Sebastian stated at him with disgust from distance "I need the money Claude" he hated to beg, especially to his brother but he out himself in this situation and he had to try and fix it

"Get a job" he demanded with a cold tone.

"Just fuck you" he turned around and started walking out. Could he be anymore humiliated. He walked all the way out here, in the heat, to be looked down on by his own brother.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't wait for the next day of school. He had a load to say to Ciel and it had nothing to do with their situation. After finding out that Alois was dating his brother he couldn't control himself, that mixed with the anger of owing 300 dollars to Aleister, and he had the perfect recipe to go crazy on the guy that caused all this. Ciel wasn't the only one who had the right to be mad. Sebastian was waiting for an excuse to rip open his chest and let everything out.

Ciel was leaving French class when he was stopped by Sebastian standing in front of him. He frowned and noticed all the students leaving the class while eying them. Sebastian stood in place, knowing that Ms. Annafellows can probably hear and see them but didn't care, because his chances of speaking with Ciel were already decreasing by the minute.

"Are you deaf? Or naturally stupid?" Ciel questioned while waiting impatiently for Sebastian to move out of his way.

"Do you know about Alois and Claude?" He almost laughed "why am I asking? Of course you did. Your little blonde friend is dating my brother and I don't like it. If I find out that he's just messing around like a little whore-"

"Excuse me? Can you at least explain yourself before acting like a total dick!" He noticed that Ms. Annafellows had already left the class but didn't care why. "I don't even know your brother...I didn't know you had one to begin with."

Sebastian breathed to calm himself down and his eyes became as sharp as the first time they met "Claude Faustus is my brother! Ring a bell?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes while putting the pieces together. Alois was dating the principle, the principle was called Claude Faustus and now he found out that he's Sebastian's brother. "But that...how- no, I didn't know and don't you dare talk about my friend like that. He's not a whore. You're brother's probably using him, since it already happened once with a family member."

Sebastian took a step closer and Ciel pretended be wasn't scared "Don't start that shit with me. My brother wouldn't even look at Alois twice."

Ciel raised a brow and started playing with fire "really? Because I have a different opinion. I think your very honorable brother" he said the last sentence with great sarcasm "he is using Alois, last time I looked, he's the adult. So all I have to do is make one phone call and he's screwed" he smiled

Sebastian held back a yell, his fists were ready to punch anything and Ciel wasn't an exception. "So you did know?"

"No! I knew he was dating the principle but I never knew you had a brother. How would I know?" He questioned with a higher voice than Sebastian's.

"Get that leach off my brother then" he suggested with an aggravated tone.

Ciel looked at him wide eyed "Why don't you get your pedophile brother off my friend? He's the adult you bone head!" He stepped closer and with a firm tone he stated "you better not talk about my friend like that ever again. Your family seems like an expert in using people. I'm pretty sure he just wants a fuck buddy and he's using Alois"

Sebastian breathed through his closed teeth and it hurts him to know how much he was scaring Ciel right now. It was for a brother than didn't even care about him. "Claude would never do something like that so don't get me started on your friend. Just keep him away and I'll take care of my brother"

Ciel gulped and stepped back "fine! Are we done now? I don't need to see you more than I should."

That hurt Sebastian more than he thought. He was being rejected again, every time it felt worse than before. Why did their lives have to be connected like this at the worst possible time. He needed to avoid the boy, they can't stand each other because it only brought pain. Both of them had the same idea in their head. They needed to get their lives unconnected. To stay away from each other as far as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Finished two chapter's today, but I'm still editing the 12th, I'm very sorry that my writing is so shitty in this chapter, my brain has an overload. I can't stop writing this thing! All reviews are welcome as always. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ciel was in the process of being a good friend. He could talk to Alois about his relationship, and tell him that he should break up with Claude since this whole thing started because Alois wanted to get out of trouble, or he can respect his friend's decision and be happy for him. The second option would work if Claude wasn't Sebastian's brother. Would Ciel actually try to break off this relationship if it had nothing to do with Sebastian? Is he doing this because it was wrong or because of Sebastian. Why did it matter to him if Alois dated Claude. Claude was a different person from Sebastian, there was no way that he's an asshole. If he was, it would be for a different reason.

Ciel found that he has his friend's interest at heart, if Claude likes Alois than that's all the proof he needs. To know that his friend is in a real relationship with someone that cares for him. Even if this person was in his thirties, Alois can make his own decisions on who to date. Ciel knew that he can't see the principle unless he gets in trouble. That wasn't very much like him but he had to talk to Claude some way or another. He's never been in the principal's office in his life and the only time that he almost got in was when Sebastian moved to the school.

Ciel sat on the uncomfortable blue chairs that face the principal's office. The lady on the phone wasn't old, which surprised Ciel a little bit, she had a brown hair and a huge smile. Ciel didn't see the need to smile all the time since the kids who came here were bad. The wooden door opened and a blonde girl left the office making Ciel get nervous. He's never seen Claude before and all that controlled his mind was how much did he look like Sebastian. If they were anything alike, their personality or their character. He got up and walked with heavy steps and knocked slowly waiting for an answer. A low steady voice answered with a simple "Come in"

He opened the door and walked in without looking to the desk. He purposely avoided looking at Claude until the door was closed ad he was standing in front of the desk. Claude wore a black suit; he had broad shoulders just like Sebastian. They both had jet black hair, his hair was pushed back and he wore rectangular glasses over his honey colored eyes, they both had unusual eye color. His face was emotionless and calm, much like Sebastian. Claude gestured the boy to sit and he did. Ciel took the chance to speak before Claude can address the issue of why he's here.

"Can I ask you something Mr. Faustus?" He looked straight into the yellow eyes.

Claude kept his poker face "what would that be?"

Ciel cleared his throat and sweat gathered in his hands. "Do you care about Alois?" He asked with a firm tone.

Claude fixed his glasses and glanced away for a second. "That was very forward. Why are you asking such a question?"

The similarities between the two brothers disappeared by the minute "Because Alois is my best friend and I would like to know that you're not a pedophile who's using him for some sick fantasy" his problem was with Sebastian now, his mind was replying the events that happened to him and he needed to separate to two problems.

Claude almost smiled but his expression stayed the same "If you really care about your friend than you should be talking to him."

Ciel was intimated by the amount of confident Claude had even when he was doing something wrong. The way that both brothers made Ciel scared reminded him that they're really brothers. "You're the adult. You should have the mind to decide these things, you should know right from wrong"

"Are you suggesting that I don't?" He raised a brow

Ciel resisted the urge to hesitate "I'm not suggesting. This is wrong and you need to admit that. You're either serious about this or you're not. I will not stand by and watch Alois get hurt"

Claude took a deep breath "And what will you do if he gets hurt?" He dared Ciel to look him in the eyes and give an honest answer.

Ciel gave him just that "I will not think twice before calling the cops. Because I really would love to see you suffer" Claude saw that grudge in the boy's sapphires and he wondered if this was about him or something else.

The door was sent flying open and both males turned their attention to see the younger brother with surprised scarlets. "What the hell Ciel? I said I'll take care of it" he slammed the door and looked at Ciel, waiting for an answer.

Ciel got up and faced away from Claude "you didn't seem like you were doing anything"

Claude cut in to stop the boys "What is this about?"

They both turned to him and Sebastian spoke "you need to stop seeing Alois"

"Why am I being told what to do by two kids?" He asked amusingly

They both had the same annoyed expression on their face and Claude continued "my personal life has nothing to do with a student in the school" he looked at Ciel. "And I will not dictate it based on what my kid brother thinks"

Sebastian rushed to answer before Ciel does "He's walking trouble! Why are you wasting time with a kid?"

Ciel turned to him "would you stop insulting him at every chance you get?"

"You shouldn't even be here! This is a family matter" he yelled at the smaller boy

"This is no one's problem. It's not even a problem. If I hear one more word from either one about this you will get suspended." Claude stated firmly, making sure that no one can say anything after that.

Ciel's face turned red from anger. He can't have his best friend in a relationship with someone related to Sebastian. They both were assholes and they didn't hide it. "This family is as fucked up as it gets. Are you seriously planning on getting involved with a minor?" His nails dug into his flesh and his knuckles turned white "this whole thing started because Alois wanted a way out of trouble! He never liked you to begin with!" Ciel heard his own words and he slowly started to realize what his words would cause. How could he lose control like this, and possibly ruin his friend's relationship, the same friend that he said he cares about.

Sebastian turned to him and frowned in confusion but never got a chance to say anything when Claude opened his mouth "I said not another word. If you don't leave right now you'll get suspended...both of you"

Ciel didn't need to be told twice. He stormed out of the office without a thought. He knew Alois would hear about this. Claude would probably fight with him and the reason would be Ciel. If they break up, the reason would be Ciel. How can he face Alois if they do break up, will Alois talk to him, and will he forgive him. His mind wasn't going easy on him, he rather assume the worst because if he gets his hopes up then see Alois hurt, he won't be able to handle it.

Ciel couldn't be more right. The first thin that Alois said when he saw him was "What the hell!" Alois came storming in Ciel's house after he had a fight with Claude. Ciel had just a dropped a bomb, he told Claude that Alois is using him. The least thing Alois could do is punch Ciel is the face. He had just the biggest fight with Claude and was miserably kicked out. Alois couldn't lie so he just admitted the truth and hoped for the best. Claude ended up being angry for the first time and Alois couldn't help but go to the first person that crossed his mind when he was kicked out.

"I did not mean it, it just slipped out. Did you even know that he was Sebastian's older brother?" Ciel tried to defend himself.

Alois stood in front of the open door of Ciel's study "Yes and that has nothing to do with it. Claude is nothing like Sebastian"

Ciel stood from his chair and circled around the wooden desk "He's a lot like Sebastian. They both act like complete dicks. How can you be ok with dating him? Weren't you using him? Why do you care now?"

Alois almost blew up "I like him now! Is that very hard to believe? How can you ruin this for me Ciel?" His voice rose with every word.

"You can't like him, how can you like someone you're using?" Ciel questioned in disbelieve.

"I don't know, it happened, he's sweet to me, he treats me nicely, and he never lies to me. I like him Ciel, what's wrong with that? How stupid can you be? You know me; would I waste so much time if I was using someone?" Alois was about to cry and stopped himself.

Ciel's guilt grew by the minute "I would never try to hurt you on purpose Alois, but-"

"But nothing! This isn't about me, it's about Sebastian! You don't want to believe that he actually started liking you even if he was using you!" Alois finally exploded. He wasn't completely sure if this was what he wanted to say but he had to say something.

Ciel's eyes widened "Don't bring him into this, that asshole admitted using me and he was fine with it! You can't like someone you used; it's very simple"

"Don't bullshit me! You're scared just as always, you don't wanna admit that he liked you because if you do then you'll wanna be with him again and you're scared of getting hurt!" He exclaimed with his eyes never parting from the sapphire ones.

"This is not about him! I just didn't want to see you get hurt-"

"The only reason I got hurt now is you. I don't care how old he is! Get that through your head Ciel" Alois demanded with a near screaming tone.

Ciel flinched and stepped back, giving up because he knew that it's his fault. What he hated the most is the fact is Alois can still see through him even at a time like this. He lowered his eyes "I'm sorry. I just care for you and thought I was doing the right thing.."

"You can't just dumb all of these feeling on someone else" Alois started as he walked closer to his friend "You're hurt and you can't deal with all of the pain alone. You know I'm here for you, and because you chose to ignore that it ended up backfiring...on me."

Ciel turned around to avoid the blonde's eyes and walked to his desk "I'm not that weak Alois."

"But you're broken and it's clear as daylight. Why don't you just confront him? Tell him what a jerk he is and let him know" Alois suggested, not aware of the conversation between Ciel and Sebastian in the nurse's office.

"I don't want to talk about it, or about him. I'm really sorry for what I said and I hope you fix things with Claude"

Alois sighed, knowing that Ciel wasn't planning to change his mind no matter how much he pushed the issue. "I'll see you in school." That was the last thing he said before turning around and leaving the room with Ciel who was trying to stop himself from screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Alois parked his car in the school's parking lot, his eyes too red to see straight and his mind lacking sleep in more ways than imaginable. He could skip school and avoid Claude but he wasn't about to repeat Ciel's mistakes. He had to talk to Claude and convince him that he's not using him anymore. The door of the passenger side opened and a tall figure slid in. Alois didn't seem surprised and simply waited for the other student to say something.

"What do you want Alois?" Sebastian asked with much annoyance.

Alois turned to him "The last thing I care about right now is what you think of me, so you will help me or I swear to god I'll make sure Ciel doesn't even look at you again"

Sebastian was more interested when he heard Ciel's name. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're both in the same boat and I need to get out of it as much as you do" he paused for breath and Sebastian noticed his red eyes "I need to get back with Claude and you're gonna help me. In return, I'll try.." He paused and repeated "try to make Ciel forgive you. I'm not guaranteeing anything because you fucked him up really bad, but I'll try."

Sebastian wasn't even going to think about it. If this meant getting Ciel to forgive him than he's on board. He cares for his brother even if Claude treated him like a kid, but Ciel was more important. Claude can make his own decisions and his own mistakes, if that involved Alois than he was ready to accept it as long as it meant getting the forgiveness he wanted.

"You fucking mean that?" He half questioned, his nerves getting the best in him.

"Yes, only if you promise to help me" he said clearly to make sure Sebastian understood "Ciel needs a closure and no one can give him that but you. It sounds messed up but you need to fix what you broke"

"Yes, yes, fine, I don't care, as long as he forgives me, you can fucking run away with Claude for all I care" he said with a little shock still in his system

"Good, all you have to do is make sure that neither Claude nor Ciel find out or we're both dead. Just follow what I tell you and we might get out of this hole" he sighed and murmured something to himself that Sebastian didn't hear.

"It doesn't feel nice huh? To be on the other side?"

"This is not the time you dick! You and Ciel are both teenagers which means that your chances are a lot better than mine" he seemed more hurt than angry "Claude can just replace me whenever he wants to" he finished with a lower tone, embarrassed to admit that fact.

"Then why did you get involved? These relationships never work anyway" Sebastian said emotionlessly.

"God! I already feel bad for whoever you'll end up marrying. How did you ever make any relationship work with that negativity?" Alois almost asked himself.

Sebastian looked at him and narrowed his eyes "I've never been in a relationship"

Alois' mouth was O shaped and he tried to look clam but failed "So you're a slut?"

Sebastian didn't seem ashamed to admit it "yeah, so?"

"Why am I even helping you?" He sighed "You get Ciel to forgive you and get out of his life, I swear if I see you trying to get him back it will not end will"

Sebastian opened his eyes "Fine! Calm down. It's like he's in love with me"

"Don't be so sure of that" Alois regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He closed his eyes and cursed himself silently. What were the chances of Sebastian not hearing that? He looked to see Sebastian staring at him, waiting for an explanation. "He's not in love with you, I promise"

"But you just said that he might be" Sebastian said with hope in every word

"That's not what I said" Alois tried to maneuver his way with words to save himself because he knew Sebastian wouldn't dream of giving up if he knew Ciel still have feelings for him.

"You implied it" Sebastian answered, aggravated. Wanting for Alois to give up already and admit what he knows.

"Implying is different from actually saying som-"

"God damn it Alois! Just say what you know" Sebastian yelled, making the smaller boy yelp.

Alois cleared his throat "I may not have seen Ciel in love before because he's been in love, but I know him enough to assume that he may actually have more feelings for you than he'd like to admit" he explained

"English Alois!" Sebastian demanded.

Alois sighed and looked annoyed "Alright! He still likes you, if he was over you he'd talk about you in front of me. That's how it happened with Lizzy and his other boyfriend. This time he's acting weird. He feels like if he talked about you than it's over and he's giving up...apparently he doesn't want that. He wants you to get your act together and fight for him." He looked away to give Sebastian some time to think about what he said.

Alois quickly added "it was really a dick move to go see him while you're drunk. I think that's what hurts him the most..." he paused than added in an 'it's obvious' tone "and the fact that you're not gay" he looked to see Sebastian glaring at him like he ready to snap his neck so he smiled "just a friendly reminder"

"I fucking know. I was just...nervous" he said awkwardly

"You get nervous?" He asked with a faked surprise. "So what? You should've told him. He would probably think it's the best thing ever, to know that he's not the only one who feels like an idiot"

Sebastian defended "why would he feel like an idiot?" He smiled to himself and whispered "he's the cutest thing ever"

Alois almost smiled but didn't to assure Sebastian that he didn't hear what he said. He suddenly became serious and looked into the sharp crimsons "Don't drink anymore, not if you wanna be on good terms with him."

He looked curious "why?" He doesn't remember that Ciel had told him the same thing the night he slept over.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you but we're partners in crime now so, here it goes, his aunt used to drink and hit him for no reason. She was a drunken bitch" he explained, feeling guilty.

Sebastian was curious again "why was he with his aunt?"

"If you really want to know that you could remember what happened that night" Alois said in an apologetic tone.

"Fine, do we have a deal then?" He asked with excitement flowing in his scarlets.

Alois nodded slowly and took a breath "and you better not hurt him again Sebastian." He said firmly, making all the excitement disappear but glimpse of happiness replaced it.

* * *

Angela was excited again since she just got a notification from MFY that said Ciel Phantomhive had an update. She hoped it was another one of his recorded violin pieces, she hasn't heard him play in too long and his last poem was too happy. That would be a positive things if she hadn't known about Sebastian and Ash's bet. She hoped that the poem wasn't about Sebastian because that would mean he liked him and she didn't want that.

She opened his profile and saw the title of the new poem that read 'Jar of Hearts' she sighed in a little disappointment but was still happy to see that he updated that fast. Maybe it was another love poem which meant Ciel was happy and that was what mattered. She scrolled down and started reading.

'I know I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive. And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back.'

She took a deep breath, just like his last poem was clear as day, this one didn't differ. Ciel was heartbroken, he was hurt and the only person who could do that was Sebastian. Was it her fault that it happened? Could she have stopped it if she said something? Will it make any difference if she said she's sorry?

* * *

"Hey Alois," Ciel started nervously "Does is bother you that you're always making me feel good but I don't do anything for you?" He asked without meeting the blue eyes.

"Where's this coming from?" Alois seemed distance as he flipped through the channels while laying on the big couch in Ciel's house.

The past few weeks were very hazy and similar. Sebastian would try to talk to Ciel and Ciel ignores him completely, always finding a way to run or an excuse to stay away. Sebastian never gave up which secretly made Ciel happy. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He felt wanted, the time and energy that Sebastian put into perusing him was enough to make any girl, and Ciel, blush.

"I always receive pleasure but never give it" Ciel admitted honestly while coming from behind the couch and looking at the blonde.

Alois turned to look at up at him "Since when do you care whether I get off or not?"

He turned red and heisted "It's just that...I mean...don't you ever-"

Alois cut him off with a smirk "Get horny from touching you? All the time...I just know how control myself" he bragged to tease the boy.

Ciel stood up straight and burned with embarrassment "What's that supposed to mean? I can control myself"

"Barely" Alois commented watching as the boy kept getting cuter as a pout found its way to his pink lips "I'm just teasing" he explained with a laugh.

"But.." Ciel started, not knowing how to put into words what he wants and convince Alois.

Alois sat up and finished the boy's thoughts with a smile "But this isn't about giving me pleasure, it's about giving pleasure generally"

Ciel answered quickly, while he had a little courage "Well, Sebastian said that I don't know how to please a man...I can't be bad at it, not again, this whole thing happened because I had no experience in sex" he explained shyly, avoiding the blue eyes.

Alois sighed as be got more relaxed "Have you ever given a head?" He asked casually.

Ciel looked confused and decided that the best course of action was to stay silent. The term was new to him but he figured it was sexual since this conversation can't go but one way.

Alois realized what a beginner Ciel was slightly rolled eyes, resisting the urge to shake Ciel and ask him how the hell can he be so oblivion "A blow job?" He asked a little irritated.

Ciel shook his head quickly "No"

"Then get on your knees" Alois suggested with a smirk like it was the most normal thing he can say.

Ciel was dragged into a sex shop that he never heard of, which wasn't a surprise, called Undertaker's. Ciel was embarrassed before even entering the place. Alois assured that it's normal as a lot of people visit these places and since Ciel wanted to know how to pleasure a man, this was the perfect place. He can get videos or magazines with great detail. There were also other things that can be bought, a lot of them were Alois' favorite before he started dating Claude, and now they were his favorite again because Claude wouldn't do anything sexual with him.

Ciel was greeted with the window free and barely lit medium sized shop. Nothing looked sexual in the place, it was just dark and had a lot of dark cloths covering the wall. A man with a long grey hair that covered his eyes stood behind a glass counter. He had a creepy smile and a scare dragging through nose. He dressed in black and had a black nails, which scared Ciel a little.

"New customer~" the man announced happily.

Alois walked over to him with his usual smile and Ciel followed while looking around curiously. "He's a virgin so don't be offended"

Ciel turned red and looked at him "Alois!" He didn't dare to look at the man who was staring at him, or at least he thought.

Undertaker placed his hands on the glass counter "how can I help you today~" he asked with the same tone

Alois answered quickly "he needs to learn some stuff before he have sex"

Ciel looked away, embarrassed that a stranger knows so much about him already.

"I have the perfect thing~" he stated happily before suddenly turning around and walking to a black curtain in the back. Ciel sighed in relief and was about to smack Alois when he was stopped.

"It's shorty pants!" An overly excited voice came from behind the two males as soon as Undertaker had left. They both turned their attention to see a tall male with a long blood red hair and rectangular glasses, he had green eyes and a wide seductive smile.

"Hello drama queen" Alois answered with a sarcastic tone that made Ciel look at him.

The red headed asked while walking closer "You really think I look like a queen?"

Ciel held back a laugh and Alois asked in a little confusion "Did you hear the first part of that sentence?"

The male rolled his eyes as he walked past them to sit on the counter and cross his legs "No, I usually don't listen whenever you start talking" he stated with a sigh. He looked at Ciel and purred "are you going to introduce us?" He asked Alois.

"Grell" came Undertaker's voice from behind the red head and all three males looked to the direction of the voice.

"Did you miss me?" Grell asked with a swirling finger around strand of hair.

Undertaker reached the counter and placed a DVD case on it, completely ignoring Grell's presence "this should help you little one~" he said looking at Ciel. Ciel nodded quickly and Alois took the wheel again "I need something too, and I wanna show him the back"

Undertaker's teeth showed when he had that creepy smile on his face again "Of course~" he tilted his head "if you see anything you like.." He was talking to Ciel "Don't hesitate"

Ciel was taken by the wrist around the counter and led into the black curtain that he assumed was the back. As soon as the two boys were gone and the two sets of eyes stopped following them, Grell sighed "it's not nice to ignore a customer" he said with a faked frown.

Undertaker looked at him without his smile "you are only considered a customer if you buy something"

Grell sighed over dramatically "you're just a sadist who enjoys torturing people"

"I don't consider you people either" he said casually.

"Take a hint! Did William call you today?" He asked excited.

"Which part of what you said was the hint? And no, he didn't" he sighed inwardly, hoping that this will be enough to make the boy leave.

"But he always calls you after school" he stated, disappointed.

"Maybe he got bored of being rejected every day after school" Undertaker was beginning to get angry and he hid it with sarcasm.

Grell frowned genuinely "don't hurt him like that, otherwise he'll be too broken to love anyone else" he said with seriousness.

"By anyone you mean yourself? He won't date a student Grell" Undertaker seemed bored like he had repeated himself enough times already

"Then I'll wait till I graduate, he can't refuse me when I'm eighteen" he wasn't sure but he thought that if he hoped for it enough it will happen

"Stop chasing a middle aged man and find someone your own age" Undertaker demanded, he seemed like a parent for a second and Grell flinched

He looked down "but he already slept with me once-"

"He was drunk and you took advantage of that" he cut the boy off without looking at him.

"Why are you so mean?" The red head jumped down and faced the tall man "I already tired dating someone my age and it didn't work"

Undertaker sighed "because you cheated"

He gave up and looked away "but I love him"

"You're too young to know about love"

"You don't seem like you know anything about it either! For some reason he's in love with you but you're so cold to him!" The boy exclaimed. His eyes burning with a mix of fear and anger.

"I'm not having this conversation, you're allowed to stay here as long as you don't talk about it" he said firmly. Not allowing a room for discussion.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up"

* * *

The next day of school had its toll on everyone. While it started like the usual for Ciel, it was very depressing for Sebastian. Sebastian showed up to school with a new look, one that involves a black eyes and a lot of cuts and bruises. Alois was the first one to see him. He was in the parking lot getting out of his car when he saw the male wearing a black hoodie that covered half of his face. When Alois recognized him, barely, all he saw was the cut he had on his lip. The hood was removed and Alois gasped when he saw his face all beaten up. After a lot of questioning it turns out that it's not just his face that's beaten up. Alois refused to let it go like Sebastian wanted. Someone doesn't show up to look looking like a clown and says to let it go. Before any other student was able to see Sebastian, he told Alois what caused all of this. After Sebastian was stuck with paying the 300 Ash owed to Aleister, a part of the bet that neither Ciel or Alois new about, Sebastian didn't have the money ready and it's been over a month. Aleister wasn't very patient and he warned Sebastian once before he went through with his threat. Now, Sebastian still has to pay the money but if he doesn't he might lose an eye the next time.

Alois asked Sebastian why did he come to school like this and the answer was a simple name, Claude. The man had strict rules about school and how Sebastian's life should be handled. Sebastian had no say in anything and his job was to smile and nod all the time. The parts of the boy's life that Claude didn't know about were his smoking, drinking, and his newly discovered sexual orientation. He did a good job hiding all these from his brother but if the problem escalates to drugs, he knew he would be buried alive.

The rest of the day went as followed, Aleister went after Ash for his money and Ash didn't have it just like Sebastian but he didn't get the same treatment because they were on school grounds. Aleister settled for a warning and that he didn't care who gets his money as long as he gets it. Ash, and his inner coward, went to the principal's office and decided that if he was going to get beaten up next he rather have a choice in the matter so he told the principle that Aleister is dealing with drugs and he was trying to sell it to him. Aleister was called into the principal's office where he refused to admit the truth until his locker was searched and a small stash was found in his book bag. Aleister doesn't know that the person who snitched him was Ash and instead thought it was Sebastian, who did it as revenge for the beaten. Aleister said that Sebastian is buying drugs from him and Sebastian is called privately to see Claude, he tried to explain himself but Claude thought it was a far-fetched story.

By the end of the day both Aleister Chamber and Sebastian Michaelis were expelled from West high and Sebastian had an extra punishment seeing as this is his second time being expelled in the same year. Claude told him that he has until the end of the month to find a job because he's cutting him off completely and from then he has to pay for his own food and shelter. He was not allowed to ask for money from Claude or any kind of help. He said that if Sebastian wanted to be treated like an adult he'll give him what he wants.

The day ended and Ciel was dying to ask Sebastian if he was ok, not realizing the bigger problem he was in. Alois couldn't tell him because he couldn't say that he's now friends with Sebastian. So he kept his mouth shut and watched his friend ate himself from inside out. He was also not aware of Claude decision but that wasn't going to last long. Sebastian was bound to tell him sooner or later, because he knew that if Claude was happy he would be happy. The only way for Claude to be happy is to get back with Alois.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long but I was half dead with the flu. Only 2 chapters left y'all, don't forget to leave your reviews, it's all welcomed. ENJOY!

**Warning: some smut**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It's the weekend, no one in school knows about Sebastian and Aleister being expelled. Ciel's original plan was to go to Alois' house since he hadn't visited in a long time. That plan changed when Alois got a text from a red head inviting him and Ciel to a party this Saturday. Alois wasn't about to debate going or not and he decided that this is what he needed; dragging Ciel was part of his decision as well. Even if Ciel wasn't the party type, he needed a break every once and a while. Of course, Grell was a constant reminder of Sebastian since they met because of Grell. Add the fact that everyone in the party probably hates Ciel; it just gave him another reason not to go. Grell was freshmen which meant that most of the party guests are freshmen as well. There was a chance that he'll see Sebastian and even Ash.

After much convincing, Ciel was on board; Alois assured him that they'll have fun no matter what grade they're in. Alois was sure that he'd find another secretly gay guy and have his way with him which made him happy before leaving the house. The same can't be said about Ciel, his mind was still trying not to think about Sebastian and just by estimating how loud the music will be he got a headache. The boys were ready by eight and the party started two hours earlier. Ciel wasn't in a rush and Alois thought that he always needs to be fashionably late. The engine of the car started and Alois drove fast, in the way he tried to make his friend feel better by telling him that there will be drinks but Ciel just rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Ciel only drank in special occasions and only wine or champagne, he was sure that whatever drinks Grell served will not be to his liking.

The party house could be seen from miles, loud music shook the place and teenagers were all over it. There was no parking space in the entire street and they had to park around the block. They wondered how the neighbors can be ok with such loud music, even if it's a weekend; there is always this one neighbor who was a buzz kill. The boys left the car and circled back to the house on foot. Alois tried to radiate some of his happiness to his friend but Ciel insisted on feeling uncomfortable and he said "I said I would come, I never said that I'll have fun"

Inside the house was crowded; it was dark, beams if colored lasers were the only guiding lights. The girls barely wore anything and the guys enjoyed it. Everyone had a drink in their hand and someone they were grinding against. It was defiantly Alois' crowd, Ciel's place would be outside this party but as luck would have he wasn't allowed to leave unless he's getting laid, because these were Alois' orders. Ciel moved between the teenagers, he talked himself into enjoying the change of scenery which he did, but only for ten minutes. Soon enough, Ciel found him needing to be alone, to be away from all the judging eyes. He knew everyone here was contradicting themselves because they acted like sluts and it was fine by everyone, but when it was Ciel, it became wrong. Ciel made his way upstairs in hopes of being alone, he knew that Alois would just leave him sooner or later so he saved his friend the pain of giving excuses before leaving and he left first.

There were still some people upstairs but they can be counted, he watched the mildly drunk students laugh and walk while wobbling then hated Alois for dragging him here. He walked to the furthest room in the dark hallway; the hallway was empty which relieved Ciel. He opened the white wooden door and looked around to make sure that no one was having sex inside. The room was empty. It had a king size bed in the middle and a bathroom door on the right, he assumed it was Grell's parents room. There was a glass door that led to a balcony and Ciel rushed to it. It was the perfect place to stay until this party ends. He slid the door open and closed it behind him. It was a huge balcony with a red couch and a round table facing away from the edge. He looked down to see the balcony view and saw the back yard of the house. It was filled with flowers and grass, there was a small patio, all wooden and had two chairs and a small table. He sighed and looked at the neighborhood, he's never been in a place like this so seeing all these houses stuck so close together was something new.

He heard a loud laugh that sounded familiar and feared that someone was coming into the room, but when he heard the laugh again it was coming from below him. He looked down to see a blonde girl wobble her way to the patio while a much taller male held her hand, helping her to walk without falling. "I'm so-sorry" the girl spoke in a drunken voice and Ciel tried to remember where he heard the voice before. She was seated on one of the chairs by the male and he sat down too, Ciel wasn't able to see either of their faces.

"That's alright" the male spoke and this time Ciel knew the voice like his own. He stretched himself so he can hear well as his heart felt like leaving his chest.

"But.." The girl started "Do you like apples?" Ciel wanted to laugh but held back. It was Lizzy and he knew it. She had that high pitched tone that was very unique. He wasn't surprised to see her as much as the person she was with.

Sebastian laughed and moved his chair closer to hers so he can fix her hair "How can you get so drunk so fast?" He places a chunk of blonde strands behind her ear.

Ciel felt his heart in his stomach. Was this normal? To see his two ex's together. The girl who ruined his social life and the guy who used him and lied to him then contributed in ruining his social life. He was more hurt by the fact that Sebastian was treating her nicely than actually seeing him.

"You said you'll wait till I get here Lizzy" he said while slowly rubbing her back.

Ciel felt a tiny pinch in his heart. It didn't look like they just met, Sebastian knew her and they planned on coming here together.

"I really love apples..Grell had these-" she hiccupped "little shots that tasted like apple and I couldn't stop" she whined at the end and leaned closer to lay her head on the broad shoulder.

Ciel felt jealousy creep in slowly and didn't know why. Was he jealous of Lizzy? That she was close to Sebastian the same way he once was? But that's over now, Sebastian and him have no chance of getting back together, not after everything that's happened.

"I see" he chuckled "I'll have to deal with him later. Why don't I take you upstairs to sleep this off and I'll wake you before I leave" Ciel couldn't see his face but knew that he had that tiny warm smile on his face that made his eye wrinkle.

She nodded lazily and Sebastian was quick to stand up and carry her on his arms. There is was, more jealousy, Lizzy was feeling the warmth of Sebastian's chest right now, and the warmth he craved so much. Sebastian disappeared from Ciel's view and the boy went back to sit on the couch and drop his head on one edge. He needs to get rid of these feelings towards Sebastian. He had to find a way and throw them away or just lock them up. Just dreaming about what could've happened won't help. He sighed and closed his eyes; he wanted Sebastian's body, his soul, and his heart. He wanted what he couldn't have. Why would he want more pain? Why would he want the guy who broke his heart? He knew he was hurt and knew who caused it, but in the back of his mind, he had that fantasy where Sebastian was a good person and really cared for Ciel. He sat up and opened his eyes, if this is how his mind wanted to think then he'll just shut it off.

With alcohol.

Ciel made his way downstairs where the crowd increased and so did the alcohol. He could see Grell between all the faces because of his bright red hair so he went straight to him. If anyone knew where all the good booze was it would be Grell. The red head was excited to see Ciel; his surprise had something to do with the fact that Ciel doesn't look the party type. Ciel seemed uncomfortable to be surrounded by the same people who judged him every day and he quickly asked Grell to point him to where the good drinks were. He knew punch wouldn't cut it even if he's not a drinker.

Ciel was back in the balcony but this time he had six extra shots in his system. Even when drunk he had common sense, he knew that if he stayed surrounded with so many people he'd end up doing something stupid. His vision was half working, he couldn't feel his feet, every room was spinning, but most importantly he was happy. Ciel's always been a happy drunk. He only got drunk twice before and they were both because of Alois, his friend assured him that it would be fun and he'll have the time of his life. He wasn't lying, but Alois forgot to mention the hangover that would follow. The boy dropped on the couch with a giggle as he tried not to spill the red plastic cup in his hand. Even when drunk he rather be alone. That way he can think happy thoughts instead of having sex with someone he doesn't know like everyone was doing.

"Don't you look cute" a teasing voice stated. Ciel opened his eyes and looked over to the open glass door in front of him. He narrowed his eyes to focus and make sure this isn't the alcohol's doing. A smile drew on his face and he tried to stand up but ended up back on the couch with a thud "Sebastian!" He said excitingly.

Sebastian smirked, realizing that the boy is drunk out of his mind, and the boy suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked as he walked to the couch slowly and carefully to sit next to Ciel, all while never lifting his eyes off of him.

Ciel looked in front of him at the glass door like he's trying to remember something while Sebastian looked at him like he's his favorite meal right now. "I'm mad at you" he said with a pout, still not looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled as he moved closer so their bodies were touching and he placed his elbow on the back of the couch "Even when you're drunk you remember that?" He sighed but seemed really amused.

Ciel relaxed and sat back, feeling the heat from Sebastian overwhelm him. He was very self-conscious when Sebastian touched him but that was all gone now. "If I was really drunk I wouldn't remember"

_'I felt so weak and pathetic at that time, giving in to him so easily and without a fight. He was the only person capable of crushing my pride like that. I never thought of him as anything less than perfect. He was my knight in shining armor, a dark evil knight. They say that love is blind, but I was able to see every flaw he has, I felt them every time I saw him. I couldn't overlook them or ignore them, they were just there, a constant reminder that I'm maybe falling for the same guy who would never be there to catch me. Sebastian has this theory that everything we love should break only so we can fix it and then we'll treasure it for real because it's ours. I always tell him that something's can't be fixed. Like my heart, it was never whole again, there was a scare right where Sebastian left it. There was a chain tying me down to Sebastian, I could only feel it whenever I saw him, it would start weighing down on me and drag me down. So I decided to cut it and free myself. I wanted to be in love with him out of free will, not because I was forced to by an irrational excuse that my heart gave.'_

"You look so cute right now" Sebastian eyed the boy from head to toe with a predator's look. Realizing how vulnerable Ciel must be, how careless and not focused.

Ciel closed his eyes and his head laid back on the couch, almost touching Sebastian's elbow "I'm a boy..I can't be cute" he stated with a tried tone.

"But you look so freaking adorable...I wouldn't lie about that" he smirked and took in the boy's scent.

Ciel turned red and shot his head up to look at the other male, only to realize how close their faces were but he was too drunk to do anything about it. They stared at each other and Ciel drifted his look to the tempting lips "I'm a boy" he repeated, absentminded and too distracted by the closeness.

"I know" Sebastian free hand settled on the boy's upper thigh. His heart started to beat faster and Ciel never looked cuter to him.

"Sebastian.."Ciel practically moaned. Feeling as if Sebastian was ravishing him with his crimson eyes.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel' lips in return "I love it when you say my name" he purred with lustful eyes. He was starting to feel his body go numb, pleasure creeping in slowly.

Ciel smiled and took a sensual breath, making his chest touch Sebastian's "Sebastian...Sebastian...Sebastian.."He smirked to himself, proud of the confident seductive show he gave.

Sebastian bit his lip, debating whether he could kiss the boy or not, if it was too soon or if Ciel wasn't really that drunk "Do you enjoy torturing me?" He teased with barely any self-control left.

"Would you think differently if I was a girl?" He asked as his eyes looked into the crimson ones and he finally put some space between their faces.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, a little confused but still hadn't moved his hand from the boy's thigh.

Ciel laid his head back again and looked at the male hovering over him "Do you like men Sebastian? I like men..." He trailed off as his chest started heaving, his face red from alcohol, beginning to feel aroused from all the heat and Sebastian's closeness. "They look good...and they're so strong..." He closed his eyes as he started imagining every word he said while his heat was being gathered somewhere lower "They're rough...I like their muscles...I like how they make me feel..." His one hand was running up his own thigh slowly and seductively.

"How do they make you feel Ciel?" Sebastian asked breathlessly, realizing that he was getting aroused from the effortless show Ciel was putting.

Ciel took a breath and opened his eyes, Sebastian's scent finally hitting him, completely ignoring the question he said "I enjoy sodomy Sebastian..." Ciel was telling Sebastian how arousing he thinks men are in every possible way, hoping to get a reaction from him, to know if he really wasn't gay. Every part of him wanted Sebastian to be gay, somewhere in his brain he convinced himself that if Sebastian was gay he's have a better chance of forgiving him.

"Are you horny?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. His hand moving up to reach the hard member and outline it though the clothes.

Ciel arched the smallest arch and looked down. His hands running up to his own shirt and clutching it "I really like men Sebastian" he said with a heavy breath. "I wanna be taken roughly from behind...I wanna feel good" he looked into the scarlet eyes with hazy lustful sapphires.

"I really like you when you talk like that" he palmed the hot erection getting a reaction from the boy.

Ciel closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure to control him "You would still like me even if I'm a guy" it was a confident statement and not question. He seemed happy just from realizing that, even if it was a drunken realization.

Sebastian smirked as he teased the boy some more over his clothes "I'll like you even if you were one-eyed and thirty feet tall." Ciel laughed at the comment, forgetting all about his needs in his crouch.

"I wanna kiss you" Sebastian stated with their eyes locked, he wanted the boy to see how serious he was, how much he wanted it.

Ciel took a breath, feeling the burn in his erection from Sebastian's hand "not now" he said with a low voice.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked with persistence, waiting for a good answer, without stopping his hand motion.

"I smell like alcohol..." he explained lazily, just begging for Sebastian to give his erection the attention he wanted.

Sebastian simply smiled "Can I kiss you later?"

Ciel nodded "I promise" he bucked his hips to encourage Sebastian to keep going. Sebastian's hand slowly popped the button open and worked the zipper down "I would use my mouth but I just wanna hold you right now" he said while his thump drew circles on the boxer where the tip was. Ciel clutched his hands in Sebastian's shirt and buried his face in the crock of his neck. He breathed a moan as he pressed himself closer to the male. He never got tired from Sebastian's teasing, but now that he was drunk, he was even more sensitive than usual. Sebastian jerked the cock through the cloth as he felt it throbbing in his hand. "Do you play with your ass?"

Ciel nodded against his neck, alcohol making him confident and shameless. "Touch me more..please" be begged while moaning and pulling Sebastian towards him. Sebastian wanted this to last as much as possible so he kept the teasing for a little while longer. "How do you play with yourself Ciel?" He asked while his hand removed the waist band to let the air hit the boy's cock then let go of the band again, making it hit the flesh with a spank sound.

Ciel bucked his hips and whined, not realizing what Sebastian was getting at. "I use..my fingers..aah.." His body became weaker by the minute and he was dying to have Sebastian's hand around his cock. Sebastian needed the visual for later, he's been jerking off to the boy since they broke up and his memory was fading of their time together. Hearing Ciel describe what he does while touching himself would serve him for another month. "Does it feel good...when you play with your ass?"

Ciel opened his mouth to moan when Sebastian was playing with the tip again. "Yes!..so good...I-I think about you when I do it.." He breathed as his mouth kissed Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian needed a minute to understand what he just heard. Did the boy just admit fingering himself while thinking of Sebastian? He gulped and his cock twitched. He knew he was hard but be couldn't do anything about it. The second he let go of Ciel he won't be able to touch him again. He shifted on the couch and pressed closer so the boy's thigh was against his cock. "Do you imagine me fucking you? I always think about that.." He let out a breath as he felt Ciel kiss his neck again and lick it. The boy's hand wrapped around Sebastian's neck and he started nibbling and biting it. Sebastian titled his head to give him more space and the boy was eager to keep going. He started sucking on a small patch and Sebastian's hand left the growing erection to hold Ciel's waist and press their bodies together. Ciel's thigh began moving on Sebastian's cock with intention. He knew what he was doing and he kept going. Sebastian let out a moan as he laid his head back and let Ciel take control for the first time "I really wanna fuck you"

Ciel nodded in agreement as he climbed to sit in the freshmen's lap and straddle him. "I bet your fingers would feel a lot better.." He started while grinding their erections together. Sebastian's hands ran up the boy's thighs until they reached his ass and he gave it a squeeze. He pushed his own hips and Ciel's together and the boy moaned "again"

Ciel fell on Sebastian's chest and stayed there while the freshmen guided their hips to thrust with each other. Sebastian let one of his hands run down between the boy's butt cheeks and pressed against his entrance making Ciel yelp and his grip tightened on Sebastian's shoulders. "Do you want me here?"

"Yes!...I want you inside me.." He moaned his words in his ear and Sebastian almost lost control from the sexual tone.

If the sober Ciel could see himself right now he would be more ashamed then he's ever been in his entire life. He was falling down the same pit he's still trying to get out of, but how deep he is in the pit depends on how much he'll remember of this tomorrow.

"Sebastian..?" A feminine confused voice was added to the sounds of moans shared in the balcony. It came from behind the two boys making them freeze in place, they both knew who the drunken voice belonged to but didn't dare to turn and see. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath and he went soft in a second. The same can be said about Sebastian who gently placed the boy down next to him to look at the blonde girl at the glass door. Ciel was more relaxed due to the alcohol, he was still breathing heavily but didn't care that he was seen with another guy.

Sebastian stood up slowly while looking at Ciel who didn't seem one but effected. He smirked to himself and walked towards Lizzy "what are you doing awake?" He asked casually. She leaned against the frame "I wanna go home Sebastian" she stated lazily.

Sebastian took her hand, making her lean against him and looked at the boy sinking in the couch "Don't forget that promise little one." He said while carrying Lizzy against his chest.

Ciel gulped at the scene, he looked composed on the outside, but on the inside he was burning with hate. Hate for Sebastian because he's a lair, and hate for Lizzy because she can ruin his life so effortlessly.

Sebastian carried the half passed out girl out the balcony and out of Ciel view. The boy closed his eyes, hating what Sebastian had turned him into. He wanted to let go of all the hate and jealousy, but he knew that it would never happen unless he let go of Sebastian, and that thought frightened him. To be without Sebastian, to never see him, or hear his voice, or feel his touch. He didn't think that he can go on knowing that Sebastian was with someone else, giving his warmth to someone else. Sebastian may not be gay, but it felt so real when Sebastian was with him, whispering these sweet words and comforting him with warm touches. When Ciel felt his brain taking over he realized the need for another drink. He picked up the forgotten cup at the small table and chucked it down in one gulp. He wanted the alcohol to hit his nerves straight so he can relax one more time.

Sebastian placed Lizzy in her car in the back seat, he laid her down and retreated to close the door. He sighed, trying not to beat himself up over what he did to Ciel. Before another thought can occur to him, a smack was delivered at the back of his head. He ducked quickly and turned around, ready to punch someone in the face to express his anger.

"What the hell Sebastian?" He was met with the blonde blue-eyed boy and his high pitched voice. Alois seemed as angry as Sebastian but for a different reason, and Sebastian knew exactly what reason it was.

He looked away and leaned against the car "what?" He chooses to play dumb so the impact won't be as hard on him, or so he thought.

Alois shouted but his voice was lost in the loud music coming from the house behind him "What are you doing with Lizzy?"

Sebastian didn't need time to answer "I'm broke and almost homeless" he stated shamelessly.

Alois opened his eyes "You're fucking using her! Don't you ever learn?" He pushed Sebastian in the chest and Sebastian stayed still. Alois continued when he didn't get answer, he looked into the shining scarlets "why the hell would I help you now! Do you have any idea what that girl did to Ciel? How dense can you be!" He groaned in anger.

Sebastian didn't want to push the matter in regards of the history between Ciel and Lizzy because he knew that if he asked, the answer wouldn't be to his linking and he'll leave Lizzy, because he will want to take Ciel's side, and since he couldn't offered that now, he kept his mouth shut.

Alois gritted his teeth and pushed Sebastian one more time "I'll be damned if I let you into Ciel's life again. You and your help can kiss my ass because I'll get Claude to forgive me on my own."

"That wasn't the deal, you can't just back down now!" Sebastian was interested enough to talk this time, and he was mad for real.

"How can he forgive you when you're already using someone else?" Alois still wasn't able to calm down but he didn't care because Sebastian deserves to be treated like the jerk he is.

"That has nothing to do with him!" He said firmly.

"It does when that girl in there is the reason Ciel's reputation went down the drain!" He exclaimed, ready with an answer for whatever excuse Sebastian might give.

Sebastian was silent for a minute, there it was, their history, the reason he should hate her and stay as far away from her as possible. Only if that was an option right now. Love isn't going to feed or shelter him, no matter how much he loves Ciel; it's always going to be just feelings. Lizzy offered him more, of course he charmed his way into her life and he lied like he did with Ciel, but did he really have another choice, would he accepted living in the streets just so he can have a clean conscious.

"I'm sorry but I'm still gonna do this and I'll try to get Ciel forgiveness no matter what, with or without your help." He said without meeting the blue eyes and quickly turning around to walk to the other side of the car and get into the driver's seat.

"You're not allowed to drive yet!" Alois shouted, knowing that it wouldn't really change Sebastian's mind but all he could do is stand and watch as Sebastian drove away. Alois had half a mind to go back into that house and find Ciel, he had half a mind to tell the truth, the only thing stopping him was thinking about Ciel's reaction. How would Ciel take this, will he be relieved or more hurt.

Upstairs, drunk Ciel was resisting the urge to sleep, he had enough common sense to know that he can't sleep in Grell's house, and defiantly not in his parents' room. He thought about going to look for Alois and asking to leave but that seemed far-fetched because he knew his friend enough to know that he won't leave a party this early. He also trusted Alois to know that he won't leave without him, if Ciel fell asleep now than Alois would just look for him whenever he wants to leave. Ciel seemed to like the second option very much, simply because it involved him being unconscious. He glanced at the glass door in front of him and only saw the dark room inside, he debated going inside and using the bed but he changed his mind just as fast because standing up sounded way too much work right now.

Just when he was about to lie down and close his eyes, he heard an obnoxiously familiar voice, it wasn't pleasant and he prayed to God to make anyone else. He looked up again, drunk but annoyed, and he saw the tall blonde with ego twice his size. "You" Ciel said it with disgust.

Ash had a smile on his face as he walked to the couch and made himself comfortable, not regarding Ciel's spiteful reaction. He looked over at the boy and seemed amused for no apparent reason. "You are so drunk dude" he chuckled and leaned back at the couch, never lifting his eyes from the small boy. Ciel leaned away and picked up his feet on the couch to make sure there's space between him and Ash.

"Not that drunk" Ciel breathed, all sleep gone by now. He'd die before letting his guard down with Ash.

Ash smiled and raised a brow "really? Too bad...I'm really drunk" he said effortlessly and Ciel started noticing his unfocused look and drunken smile.

"God, I hope I don't remember any of this tomorrow" Ciel told himself, wishing that Ash would get the hint even if he was drunk. Ash simply responded with the same smile. Ciel stared at him, waiting for an explanation for why he's here and when is he leaving. "Can I help you?" Ciel questioned is irritation.

Ash shook his head "Be thankful I'm drunk otherwise I might get offended" Ash teased, he was clearly not that drunk, he seemed sober enough to be his usual ass-kissing self.

"You actually have feelings...who would've guessed?" Ciel's confidence came from all the toxics in his system. When it came to fight or flight, Ciel would always choose flight because it doesn't involve dealing with people. This time was different because he had all this pent up anger towards everything and he couldn't let it out on Sebastian because he gets weak in the knees when he see him. Ash seemed the perfect target and he was right in front of him.

"You are bitter" Ash stated while nodding as if to emphasize the point, he had a stupid half smile and he sank into the couch when he shifted his weight to face Ciel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, next time I'm being mocked and used as some tool of entertainment for a couple of jack asses with shit instead of brain I'll reconsider my options between being bitter or spiteful and angry. So which one would you like better?" He asked innocently with his head tilted a little. A headache was threatening to takeover and he was slowly getting sober from being angry.

Ash removed his smile and sighed in annoyance, eyes almost closed and chest rising for a deep breath "I chose bitter, it's less trouble" he said carelessly. Ciel shot him a death glare, staring right into his eyes making him breathe a laugh "It's a joke...I make jokes" he quickly answered with his hands up in the air like he's surrendering.

Ciel ignored him and looked away "I am officially sober now"

"Never thought you to be the one to hold your liquor" he smirked, still drunk which made Ciel feel more disgusted.

Ciel whispered a response to himself "me either" which didn't reach Ash. Ciel was now considering standing up and walking away, finding Alois, and forcing him to go home if he refuses. Anything was better than just sitting with Ash. The sole presence of him made Ciel ready to throw up in the nearest bathroom. He couldn't look at him, he couldn't hear his voice, and he couldn't have a stupid and drunk argument with him about whether he's an ass or not.

* * *

It was morning, the most annoying period of time for anyone who dared to have one drink last night. It wasn't sunny but there was light, there were clouds covering the sun and there was light, bright, shiny, annoying light. Light that pierced the closed eyelids of Ciel, light and happy noises. Ciel was ready to wake up just so he can throw a stone at any bird that made a sound. This is not how he wanted to wake up. He wanted his bed, his room, his comfy pillow and his servants who would serve him breakfast in bed. Waking up directly under the light wasn't his plan. Waking up to the sounds of happy birds was also not his plan. Waking up with a heavy arm tangling him from behind was defiantly not his plan. It wasn't enough that the couch was the most uncomfortable piece of furniture ever made, it didn't help that he was chilly from the morning breeze, and it didn't help that he was sleeping out in the open with a stranger. Ciel wishes it was a stranger, because waking up next to a stranger would've been far more merciful than seeing Ash's face first thing in the morning.

Ciel slowly stood up, not because he was afraid to wake Ash up, but because he wasn't so sure of his ability to walk or to see straight yet. All he needed to do right now was leave this house, he needed to be as far away from here as possible, and then he can start thinking about what happened. He couldn't afford to try and remember last night, or be as angry as hell at Alois for leaving him here, because if he did that a headache was sure to invade his brain right now. He left the balcony, dizzy but able to see, he walked through the bedroom that was the same as he remembers it, clean and tidy which meant that no one was here at all last night. He opened the door and peaked his head to see the status of the rest of the house, it was also the same, and the now lit hallway was all clean. He left the room without closing the door and walked not too fast so he doesn't throw up anywhere. It was when he reached the stairs that he saw the plastic cups all around and lots of garbage. Pure garbage, food garbage, some clothes, shoes, empty bottles of liquor, and even confetti. He was at the end of the stairs when he saw the first human body lying on the floor. His stomach turned and he was ready to throw up, he could see the white door few feet away from him and weighed his options of leaving this dump right now or finding a bathroom that would probably be far more disgusting than any of this. He decided to hold his vomit for now and just call someone to come and pick him up with a trash can so he can stop feeling like crap and just let out everything. He paced to the door and it flew opened easily when he turned the knob, he left without closing the door again and was hit by the brightly annoying light. He grunted then whined in disgust when he realized that he doesn't have an option unless he was willing to go back inside.

He reached for his phone in the back pocket and dialed the first number on the contact list. He wishes he can throw up in Alois' face for what he did but thought that it would make more sense to hear his side of the story first. The phone rang when Ciel put it against his ear and he waited. He made a note of his upset stomach and found it better if he was sitting because the dizziness and headache finally found his brain. He sat on the few steps outside the house and looked down so the dimly sun doesn't hit him.

"Hey! Just for the record I did not leave you-" Alois had an apologetic tone that was cut short.

"Save it blondie, you'll get yours after I sleep for six hours." Ciel saw that the best course of action was to freak out about what happened last night with Sebastian before anything else. His memories were slowly coming back and the first thing he remembers after drinking was Sebastian.

Alois was relieved because he really didn't have a good explanation for leaving Ciel "Ok, I'm down with that" he quickly agreed hoping that Ciel would forget about it once he got his sleep and in a good mood.

"I think I did something stupid last night..." He wanted Alois to get mad, because he wasn't. He was fine with what happened, he was ashamed and embarrassed but not angry and he needed someone to be angry and tell him he's stupid.

"What kind of stupid?" Alois was praying that it wasn't anything Sebastian related because then he'll be forced to tell Ciel about him and Lizzy.

"Sebastian stupid" Ciel answered, a little unsure but mostly happy just by saying the name and he hated himself for it.

"I'm gonna need a little more than that Ciel" Alois stalled, just to make sure of how much Ciel knows. He was going to tell him what he saw no matter what Ciel says, but just the fact that his friend will probably be hurt again was enough to make him doubt it

"I might have drank too much and I might have climbed on his lap and did things that I really shouldn't have done because they were things that you do with someone you like and not someone that broke your heart but you wish they didn't because you really still like them but can't tell them because they'll get cocky and you really want to teach them a lesson" he breathed and waited for Alois who was silent on the other line.

"Are you still drunk?" Alois questioned with confusion. Not sure whether he should ask about what just happened.

"Alois!" Ciel regretted yelling because his head started bounding and he whined in annoyance.

"Alright, so was he drunk?" Alois tried to look at the bright side, it wasn't very bright but it was enough for him to try and cheer up Ciel.

"I wouldn't know, I was drunk and he seemed like himself" Ciel was still gathering his thoughts, remembering the small pieces from last night that involved Sebastian, more importantly, what did they say. It suddenly hit him, the image of a small blonde with Sebastian, he prayed it was his foggy memory messing with him but it was not just an image now, he remembers hearing her voice, her very drunk voice. "Alois..?" Ciel took a breath, his calling came so close to a cry of help and it had Alois' attention.

"Ciel, are you still alive?" Alois wanted to joke but couldn't shake this feeling that Ciel knew something that he shouldn't just from the tone he used.

"Just come pick me up" Ciel settled for being hurt by himself, there was no point of telling Alois about Sebastian and Lizzy because he shouldn't be hurt by it anyway, he isn't supposed to care. He should hate the mention of Sebastian's name, hate his presence just like Ash, but he didn't and hated to admit it out loud. If he was fine with falling for Sebastian even after all the pain that he caused him then he can't tell anyone, he can't have Alois know that his pride no longer existed because of one person.

"Yeah..I'll be there in few minutes" Alois didn't want to push anything further because questions lead to answers and if it came to telling the truth, Alois wouldn't hide it, he didn't want to be the one to break the news to his friend. Little did he know, Ciel had already seen everything from a VIP seat.

Ash's story was something that he needed to figure out before telling anyone. He couldn't have Alois on his case, if he couldn't remember what happened than it must mean that something did happen. Alois would freak out once he hears that, he'll think that Ciel is some sort of a magnet for jerks. He had to see if Ash will start acting weird or if he remembers something from last night then decide if he can freak out and allow Alois to do the same. If something did happen, and Ciel's mind tended to go for this option, Ash will probably tell everyone, he'll make sure that Ciel lives in hell until he graduates. Ash was just that kind of person, he enjoying humiliating other people, people he think that are weaker than him. Only if he knew what Ciel was made of, Ciel didn't let these boys bully him because he didn't know how to stand up for himself, it's because he refused to waste that much energy on something that wouldn't last.

* * *

School came a little too soon, at least for the Ciel that was dealing with the hangover, the Ciel who wanted to see Ash was having nausea. He had to talk to Ash, despite the feeling of disgust that washes over him every time he thinks about him. He was at the school with Alois at the usual time; he had hoped to see Sebastian, still not aware of the fact that he's expelled. Alois didn't see the need to mention it because he assumed that Ciel already knew.

The boys were met with Ash's sight for the rest of the day, Alois was very suspicious of how friendly Ash acted, how carefree and fresh. It was like nothing had happened, it made Alois question his judgment for a second than suspicious crawled back in and made him want to have Ciel alone for a while to talk about the reason behind Ash's multiple personalities. Alois dragged Ciel out of the library during his lunch so they don't have to worry about keeping their voice low because Alois felt the need to yell at some point of this conversation.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel's question caught the blonde off guard. He thought that Ciel would be more worried about Ash's behavior at the moment.

"What? No. What are you talking about?" Alois responded with a confused question while looking at the sad blue eyes.

"Never mind" Ciel changed his mind quickly thinking that asking had made Alois mad. He lowered his gaze and clearer his throat "What did you need?" He didn't seem like he really cares to know.

"What's going on with you and Ash?" Alois asked bluntly.

Ciel froze, so sure that he was caught, that Ash said something or that Alois simply caught up. His palms sweated and he found it hard to speak while looking into Alois' eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean since when are you two are freaking friends. It creepy and weird...but mostly creepy" he stated clearly and said the last part to himself.

"What? That's just-No!..." He looked straight "No!" His voiced rose and his eye widened, doing his best to convey his very negative feelings towards Ash to Alois.

"Then you might have given him mixed signals or something. He's clinging to you like and ex-girlfriend" he spited the words, hating that he's doubting his friend over someone that's not worth it.

"Can we not talk about Ash. He's a freak and a mental, if he thinks we're friends than let him. That's one person that I don't have to worry about anymore." He almost yelled but contained himself, reminding himself that it's not Alois' fault. This was all on him, if he didn't want Alois to know anything about Ash then he had to keep Ash off the topics of needed conversations.

Alois picked up on the tension that was taking over quickly and didn't know where to begin, telling Ciel about Lizzy, or Sebastian expulsion that Ciel seemed to know nothing about. He stared blankly at his friend "Sebastian was expelled...so was Aleister"

Ciel had a small brain shutdown, where he could hear what Alois was saying but it wasn't getting through. How come he didn't know, why did Alois know, why didn't Sebastian tell him. "Why?" He snapped. "Claude wouldn't expel his own brother!"

Alois tried to calm him down "No one knows what happened-"

"Don't defend him!" Ciel demanded with great anger.

"And why the hell are you defending Sebastian?" Alois wasn't in the mood to take crap from anyone. He was having his own personal issues with Claude, which Ciel is still responsible for.

Ciel stared in disbelieve "Because I think I love him..." He admitted with every ounce of strength he had. "Am I allowed to do that Alois? Or should I just accept being at the bottom of the social latter for the rest of high school" he had the same determined look in his eyes when he spoke to Claude the first time.

"They're breaking us apart" he sighed the words with regret. Catching Ciel's attention. "Since when do we fight over boys?" He looked at Ciel and laughed genuinely "We are fighting over two different boys."

Ciel chuckled and his eyes smiled with him "Are we really falling for those two sadist sons of bitch?"

"Just don't tell him" Alois requested calmly but seriously.

"Who?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"Sebastian" he answered with a smirk "Don't tell him that you love him. He's big headed enough as it is"

"That's not how it works in movies" Ciel joked "You're supposed to tell me to be honest and pour my heart out"

"This is not a movie and we are fucking stupid, moody teenagers" he answered with a proud grin "If he's smart enough to win you over than he deserves to hear those words...otherwise..." He trailed off.

"Otherwise I'm being stupid, moody teenager" he told himself. "I know he's an ass, believe me I do, but he's the perfect ass for me. He hurt me and I forgave him...and he feels guilty enough to chase me for...I don't remember how long. So he's my personal customized ass" he stated confidently and matter-of-factly.

* * *

Ciel was in the parking lot under the rain promising sky with no umbrella while Alois went back to his locker where he forgot his car keys. He leaned against the concert wall facing the back of the school where the parking lot was and he set his stare at Alois' car. His vision was dominated by a tall figure heading towards him from between the cars. He wasn't sure if it was someone he knew or if he was coming for him specifically but he kept his eyes as focused as possible while the figure became closer. Ciel saw the blonde hair first and he sighed in annoyance, he stood straight and his conversation with Alois popped in his mind. He had to put a line that Ash can't cross, a line to separate them, they weren't friends, not even close, and Ciel was planning to keep it that way.

Ash stopped few feet away from Ciel with half a smile and his hands in the pockets on his old black leather jacket. He look wasn't too harsh but it still wasn't friendly enough for Ciel to feel safe. Ash was the one to talk first "Still in school..?" It was a half question.

Ciel didn't feel like giving an answer because the question shouldn't have been asked in the first place "What is this? What are you doing?" He responded with a little more emotions than he'd like to show.

Ash seemed surprised "What do you mean?"

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for staring straight into the face he found disgusting "Ever since the party you've been acting like we're friends...almost as if I like you. I really don't" he grunted flatly.

"What the hell Phantomhive?" Ash's tone matched his eyes; Ciel knew why he didn't seem too friendly, because he simply wasn't. Ash was faking it and this time Ciel hit a nerve.

Ciel kept his composer regardless of how uneasy he was feeling "Shouldn't I be asking that?"

Ash was decreasing the space between the two with every word that Ciel said. Ciel didn't move and the blonde had the boy trapped against the wall in one quick move. Ciel held his gaze and pressed himself as much as possible against the concert. "What do you know Phantomhive?"

The question took Ciel off guard; he ignored it and clutched his fists "Is this how you do all your dirty work? Threaten people and scare them" he paused for a smirk "that's low, even for you Ash"

Ciel was contributing in making Ash angrier and he knew it, but he knew first hand that angry means unfocused. When his aunt gets drunk and hit him, he always made her angry so he can have a chance to run while she's too busy with his blurred vision and raging mind. It first happened when he broke one of her bottles by accident and she decided to use the broken bottle to punish him. Ciel noticed how easy it was to escape her and figured it was due to her anger.

"You're not very smart" Ash commented, in his mind he's got the upper hand.

"I'm smarter than you, that all the brains I need" Ciel swallowed, timing Alois who should be on his way back.

"Phantomhive!" Ash warned with very little patients

"Saying my name won't get us anywhere. You might want to take some time to think of a response before opening your mouth" other blunt words spoken with fake confidence. Ash was silent, shocked but silence. Ciel took the opportunity "I didn't know that thinking was such time consuming process for you"

Ash took a step back out of anger, Ciel smiling that his plan worked. The blonde was practically panting from anger, his nose taking as much air as possible and his body boiling. His fists felt the need to find a mate and right now Ciel's face seemed perfect.

"Ash?" A feminine voice broke the tension between the two; it was worried but warning voice. Ciel looked past Ash who didn't move an inch because he knew who the voice belonged to. Ciel saw a girl, a teenager around the same age and height as Ash. She had the same hair color but her features were far softer. She was looking back at Ciel, wanting to smile but not sure that it would be a good idea, especially with Ash around.

Ash slowly turned and faced the girl "what?" He snapped in aggravation.

"We have to go home, I've been waiting for a while" she stated firmly but not seriously.

Ciel didn't bother looking at her anymore; he was fixed on Ash reaction that seemed to grow angrier by the girl "You're not my mom. Stop acting like it for fuck sake" he didn't leave her a chance to answer when he bolted past her towards the parking lot.

The girl stood in place, looking at Ciel with a smile that was warm and comforting. "Nothing happened" she stated.

Ciel was pulled of his thoughts and looked at the girl who sounded much more relaxed now that Ash is gone. He didn't know what her words meant so he just looked confused.

"At the party. Nothing happened with you and my brother. Ash fell asleep before and he you followed. So nothing happened. You just seemed so worried and I know he is too, because he doesn't remember" she explained calmly, eyes never leaving Ciel's sapphires.

Ciel nodded few times with absent mind "yeah...thanks" he was just happy to know that Ash doesn't remember anything either. If a rumor suddenly popped again he'll know it's just a rumor because Ash was in the boat as him.

The girl smiled goodbye and turned around to walk at the same direction as Ash. Ciel was too overwhelmed by happiness to ask the girl how she knew. He heard the part where she said she's Ash's sister, but that doesn't explain how she knew. He was sure that no one was in the room and the couch faced inwardly so she couldn't see them unless she was in the room.

Ciel's thoughts were cut short by someone calling his name. He turned to the direction of the voice and he saw Alois heading towards him from the back door. He sighed in relief and the smile was as visible as the sun on his lips. "Finally"

Alois past him, walking to his car "you're happy"

Ciel followed quickly "like you wouldn't know"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I broke this chapter into two because I am lazy that's why it's short so there are TWO more chapters now.

Again sorry for the confusion, but this whole story is based on Ciel's memories of his time with Sebastian. So anything written like _'this'_ is the future Ciel telling his thoughts on the past.

I've started another CielxSebastian story and it's WAY more perverted so check it out IF you feel like it and please don't judge. I'm a perverted girl with a dirty mind.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was two weeks later that Ciel was invited to Lau's club. His age didn't allow him to enter yet but Lau was the owner so that wasn't problem. Ciel agrees only if Alois will go with him, unfortunately, Alois finally had a break through to Claude and had a chance to go spend the weekend at his house so he passed. Ciel was about to refuse when Lau told him that they can sit in the back alone and talk like they always did. Ciel wasn't forced to sit and watch drunk adults make fun of themselves or put up with the loud music so he agreed. He got dressed, he tried the most honest smile he can pull off, and he locked Sebastian at the back of his mind just for one night. He had already told Bald to wait in the car for him. He left with an empty stomach because he feared throwing up if he ate and then had a drink. He was sure he will have a drink, it was a night club and it became a habit to do so because of Sebastian.

At the club Ciel had to wait in a long line that wasn't moving. Lau had already put Ciel's name on the VIP list so the bouncer doesn't ask for ID. The line wasn't moving at all so his name on the list wasn't going to help. Ciel pulled out his phone and looked for Lau's number is the contact number. The phone rang and he waited.

"Ciel? Are you having trouble at the door?" Lau's happy voice asked

"The line isn't moving. Can you come outside?" He asked while looking outside the line to see if there was any progress.

"Of course" he answered calmly and the short phone call ended.

It was very soon after that Lau came out and was looking for Ciel in the long line. Ciel saw the man with his Chinese wardrobe so he left the line and walked to Lau. "You look the same" he joked.

Lau smiled "Never liked change"

Lau was the first to turn around and walk back to the beginning of the line and Ciel followed. "I'm not staying long and you better have some good drinks"

"I didn't know you were a fan of alcohol" Lau stated while the bouncer disconnected the velvet rope to let them pass without questions. Ciel eyed him for a while to make sure he wasn't suspicious or anything.

Ciel whispered to himself "Someone introduced me to it" he gave Lau an answer but he couldn't him. They were at a hallway with a half door on the right and stairs on the left. The music wasn't as loud but it can heard clearly and the shaking of the place was enough to let everyone know it's a club. The girl standing at the right behind the counter, the half door that opens from the bottom, was wearing a smile and waiting for Ciel to hand her his jacket so he did. Lau waited patiently and the girl, even though she seemed older than Ciel, was staring at him with a blush. Ciel looked away after handing the jacket and headed for the stairs with Lau behind him.

The scene at the top of the stairs wasn't a familiar seen for Ciel. There was barely any light, a disco ball in the middle of the round dance floor that was the center of the space. All around it were small round high tables and at the same level as the entrance where Ciel was, a huge bar was set up. He looked at the glow in the dark paint splashing behind the bar where all the drinks were, then he noticed the bartender, he was a young male, early twenties, with a dark purple hair a black vest, shaking a drink in his hand. The bar was with some distance from the rest of the club and the music wasn't as loud, only so people can order drinks and the bartender can hear them.

Ciel stared, literary, and Lau noticed. He leaned behind Ciel to say something but Ciel beat him to it "He is hot" he breathed, but not loud enough for Lau to hear him. Lau did hear him because he was too close. The man smirked "His name is Timber"

Ciel turned with a blush and didn't know what to say. Lau pushed Ciel gently to the bar "He's gay, and you want a drink, go talk to him." Lau was the only one who knew Ciel's orientation and was still allowed to talk about it beside Alois. Even though, he chose to not address Ciel based on that so instead he gives very settle but clear hints.

Ciel was standing at bar with an empty seat in front of him. Lau looked at Timber and signaled him to come then looked at Ciel "I'll be waiting at the back."

Ciel turned to stop Lau from leaving but he heard a voice calling "What can I get you?"

Ciel looked at the male and saw the brown-reddish eyes. They were very dark red and Ciel's mind drifted to Sebastian again. "Club Soda" he answered without meeting the eyes again.

Timber looked at him "Can I see your ID?"

Ciel raised a brow "I'm in the club, you think the bouncer would let me in if I was underage?"

A smirk appeared "Maybe"

"It's for Lau..the drink" Ciel resorted to lying with a charming smile. "You know him right, your boss"

Timber didn't change his expression "I'm gonna have to take my chances"

"I'm supposed to be flirting my way to the drink" Ciel mumbled to himself. He looked up and leaned closer, his sapphires locked with the dark red orbs. "You know, when a cute boy like me asks for a drink you should offer one.." He didn't do seductive tone but he can pull off innocent tone. Ciel hated himself for saying the word cute but he knew that it will work since Sebastian and Alois both think so. "I don't take no for an answer. So what else interests you beside my ID" he purred with the most innocent expression on his face. The expression wasn't fake since that's how he always looks but all the flirting was new and very fake, but Timber couldn't tell.

Timber couldn't help but lean closer and saw those pretty eyes so alluring and just wanted to stare. He still wanted to say no to the drink but Ciel looked so damn cute that he thought he was blushing "Do you always flirt for drinks?"

Ciel smiled "Depends on how hot the bartender is" he purred slowly with his eyes finding their way to the other lips. Ciel was out of his element here, he never flirted, and his first try was with a guy, which he was still learning how to deal with. He didn't feel stupid, mostly embarrassed, being with Sebastian spoiled him a little since the freshmen always had these sweet words to say. Now Ciel had to find his own way to get guys to notice him. "Are you gonna give me that drink now?"

Timber resisted looking at Ciel's tempting lips in return and simply chuckled "Depends on how cute the person who's asking is"

"I'm pretty cute.." Ciel bit his lips and felt his heart flutter. He was having fun. Flirting wasn't overrated. He should've tried it long time ago.

Timber smirked and looked at the pink lips for a second before leaning back "wait here" he walked to the end of the bar and Ciel looked away to hide his blush. He tried to calm his breath. He wasn't thinking about Sebastian, which was an improvement, alcohol never had that effect on him. He'd drink than he starts to think. It was an opposite effect. Meeting pretty boys on the other hand had a much more lasting effect.

Timber was back with a full glass that had a water like substance with bubbles and a black straw, Timber placed a napkin underneath the cup before handing it to Ciel and the boy couldn't help but smile "For Lau right?" Timber teased.

Ciel took the glass with the napkin "Uh huh" he nodded with his eyes staring into the brownish ones.

"The napkin is yours though" Timber commented before turning to service another costumer, leaving Ciel with confused expression. He held the napkin in the other hand and saw that there were words written on it.

_"I only give my number to cute boys"_ there was a number underneath that. Ciel turned around quickly and looked down while his hand tightened around the drink.

Flirting was not overrated.

"I don't think you're allowed to drink" a voice came from Ciel that forced the boy to turn around quickly.

A certain blonde with a long hair and pale skin was sitting at the bar and looking over his shoulder at Ciel.

"Aleister? What are you doing here?" Ciel quickly shoved the napkin in his pocket and didn't know what to do with his drink.

"I come here to clean after closing time. Since I was expelled and all that" Aleister tried to make a joke out of it but there was some anger in his eyes.

Ciel stood without moving a muscle "it's nowhere near closing time"

"You caught me!" He faked his surprise and took a sip from his drink.

"You shouldn't mix drugs with alcohol" Ciel was almost groaning with anger. This person right here is the reason for Sebastian expulsion. He was the drug dealer and Sebastian was just caught in the middle of it.

"I'll remember that for next time" he held his glass up than swallowed it all at once. His nose wrinkled and his eyes closed tight when he felt the alcohol burn its way down. "So what are you doing here"

"I'm friends with the owner" Ciel answered flatly with blank expression. "Best friends" he added with sarcasm.

Aleister looked surprised "Never pegged you to be the party type, let alone having friends who party for living"

"Don't peg me for anything. I don't like being pegged" Ciel demanded with disgust.

"Too late, I peg and you've been pegged"

Ciel rolled his eyes slightly and was about to leave when Aleister stopped him "I didn't know"

Ciel didn't want to look an idiot in front of Aleister even though he didn't know what he was talking about. "Sure you didn't" Ciel went along, assuming that whatever Aleister didn't know probably caused trouble.

Aleister turned around in his high chair completely "I didn't" he repeated clearly. "I thought Sebastian told on me. So I struck back. In all honesty, he had nothing to do with the money...he doesn't even do drugs"

Ciel tried to pick up on the topic but had no idea what was being said. "What are you talking about?" There was confusion and a little surprise in his tone.

"Being expelled...Sebastian and me got expelled from the school-I thought you knew?" Aleister was even more confused than Ciel.

"Yes I knew that part, but what do you mean you thought Sebastian told on you?"

Aleister sighed, preparing himself for the wrath that was about to follow "Ash owed me money from buying drugs and then one day he shows up to tell me that his debt is now with Sebastian and I should deal with him. Sebastian never paid the money and I was getting impatient so I roughed him up a little. Next day I'm being called to the principal's office and accused of drug dealing so they search my locker and find some. I get expelled.." He paused to take a look at Ciel who seemed to follow along just fine. "I thought this was Sebastian's revenge so I told Faustus that Sebastian is also involved."

Ciel gulped, silence, but shocked. It didn't show on his face though "You're fucking kidding me right?" Ciel was one of three people who knew that the reason for Ash handing the debt to Sebastian was because he lost the bet.

Aleister scratched the back of his neck "It was Ash who ratted me out because he knew I was going after him next for my money. I tried telling Sebastian that we should tell Faustus about him but he refused"

"Claude wouldn't even hear his brother's side of the story" Ciel whispered to himself while Aleister stared at him waiting for some kind of emotion.

"Ciel-"

Ciel cut him off by shoving the glass of club soda in his hands "I have to go." Aleister held the glass tight so it doesn't fall and watched in surprise while Ciel made his way to the exist at the far end. "Ok" he answered to himself.

* * *

Monday came late, Ciel spent the entire weekend worrying about Claude. What is he going to say, practice his speech, and then worry about it again. He was determined to talk to Claude about Sebastian's expulsion and getting him back in school. Ciel has been barely surviving since Sebastian left almost a month ago. He had no excuse to see him, if he called it would look weird and a sign of forgiveness, which Ciel refused to let Sebastian see. Getting Sebastian back in school was the right thing since he had nothing to do with Aleister and the drugs. Ash is the one who should be expelled instead. Apart from doing the right thing, Ciel was suffocating. Sebastian was just as important as oxygen. He had to see him, even if it was just from far and they couldn't talk, he just needed to see him. He didn't know where Sebastian lived and asking was an impossible mission. What were the chances of them meeting by accident if Ciel never left the house.

Ciel was called by the lady at the desk in front of the principal's office. This time Ciel didn't put himself in trouble on purpose to get Claude's attention. He simply asked the lady for an appointment today and she set him up. He stood up and walked past the desk to the wooden door with the glass window and knocked twice.

He heard a "Come in" and opened the door with his eyes set on where Claude would be sitting. He entered while looking at the man while Claude simply finished writing something down then looked up. Ciel closed the door and walked to a chair, and sat down without being told so.

Claude looked as bored and emotionless as ever "How may I help you Ciel?" He asked with a steady tone.

Ciel swallowed lightly and his eyes blinked slowly "I would like to know why you expelled your brother-actually, I would like to know why did you expel him without evidence?"

If Claude felt any surprise or shock he did a good job hiding it, he fixed his glasses and cleared his throat "I'm being told, yet again, how to run matters by a child"

"I'm not child so stop patronizing me" Ciel spat out.

"My brother and how I run this school is none of your business."

"Oh, you do acknowledge him as a brother then?" Ciel scoffed. "I thought you maybe forgot. Sebastian had nothing to do with Aleister's dealings. If anyone should be expelled it's Ash."

"I don't like repeating myself-"

Ciel stood up with his eyes raging but he looked as calm as ever "Me either. You expelled your own brother without any evidence. Aleister says and you follow. Did you even bother hearing what Sebastian has to stay?" Ciel didn't know where the confident came from but he was simply taking advantage of it.

"Show some respect to your superior's Ciel" Claude demanded, forcing their eyes to lock.

"I'm a Phantomhive, I AM a superior" he took a step forward "I've just about had it with your crap. You are an inch away from being sent to jail so choose your next words a little more..carefully" he sighed to calm himself and wore an innocent smile "Excuse me, but I don't do well with threats"

"You have nerves" Claude commented amusingly.

"I assume it's something you're messing...along with some balls. Now, can we talk like civilized adults or are you going to make me go back to threats..?" Ciel sat back down like he owns the place. All he had to do is remember that this guy can be charged of raping a minor and he found himself overdosing on confidence.

Claude leaned forward on the desk "He's a loser, a lost cause, a nobody. He's a pig that lives and rolls around in its own filth. If you have any exceptions about him than let me save you the trouble, he's a disappointment. I'm glad our mother died so she doesn't have to see what a failure her son is. He's been a bourdon since he was born, all the smoking and drinking, the sex and corrupt friends..it started at thirteen. I was one step away from throwing him out, he said he'll get his act together and I gave him a chance but he can't see anything through. He's half assed about pretty much everything that doesn't involve sins." He took a breath and looked at Ciel daringly "Drugs weren't that far off his alley. Now tell me again, why should I hear his part of the story?"

Ciel was taken aback, dumbstruck and too confused for words. Were they talking about the same Sebastian, his Sebastian. The boy that he thinks about day and night, wanting his touch, missing his voice and dying for his words. "You are a miserable excuse for a brother" Ciel said disappointedly. He's never seen a brother with so much hate or grudge, and so little love and caring. How can someone feel that way about their own family. "Sebastian is a jerk..but that's all it is, a jerk. He is many other things and none of them are remotely bad. He's sweet and kind, and caring, he has a conscious and feels guilt. He has feeling and he's about thousand times better than you. Because I don't need to ask him to find out that he loves you, you're his family, he needs you. You are a pathetic man, you chase everyone off because you think you're better than them." Ciel was too close to crying than he'd like to admit. He stood up and glared at Claude with disgust "I'm sorry that Sebastian has a brother like you. He deserves better."

"So now he's also gay. What a surprise. He never ceases to amaze me" Claude admitted with a blank expression as he leaned back at his chair. "I had no idea you felt so strongly about him. Does he return you're feelings?" He asked with a harsh tone.

Ciel tightened his fists. He didn't know that, he didn't know that answer. What did Sebastian feel? Ciel was falling head over heels for him and he had no idea what Sebastian really felt.

"I see. Of course he doesn't" Claude answered his own question with really amused eyes. "And here I was, so close to believing what you said about him. People never change, right?" He was having way too much fun with this that it made Ciel sick.

The boy stormed out of the office. Knocking off the chair in his way out and slamming the door too hard that the glass cracked. He had tears, actual tears running down his pale skin, covering his rosy checks and filling his eyes. He wasn't crying because Claude had won, because he didn't win. He was crying because someone just flatly told him that Sebastian doesn't feel the same way about him. A fact he's been avoiding for a while now. Telling himself these lies about how Sebastian can be the opposite of what everyone says and he can be Ciel's dreamy boyfriend.

* * *

"Why the hell are you calling?" Came Alois' annoyed voice in the phone. He had the service to know who's calling even if he doesn't have their phone number saved.

Sebastian husky voice answered with embarrassment "Because I have nowhere to stay."

"Am I your babysitter?" Alois was still hung up on Sebastian and Lizzy. He had no intention on helping the freshman since that only wouldn't be in Ciel's advantage.

"Listen.." Sebastian never had to ask for help, at least not from anybody but his brother. He always had a way in keeping everything steady and under control. "The month's up and I can't pay anything. I need a place to stay, and you're the closest thing I have to a friend." He seemed out of breath and the sound of rain was taking over his voice.

Alois was worried even though he didn't want to admit it "Where are you?"

"At the bus station..." He answered with a gulp.

Alois sighed an almost bunched himself "I can't have anyone at my place since I'm not even there..."

"What do you mean? Why aren't you at your-" Sebastian stopped himself and his eyes widened at the realization "You're with him, aren't you? I'm fucking homeless and he's having sleepovers with you!" He exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter right now, just.." He tried to think "just go to Ciel's house. He hospitable and probably bored" he stated like it was so normal.

"Ciel? As in my ex-boyfriend? The guy who hates me?" He scoffed, ready to punch Alois is he was in front of him.

Alois swallowed "Not that I approve of you being with him, but neither of us have a choice. Unless you're planning to stay in a homeless shelter...where they'll probably steal all your shit." He said with a sigh.

Sebastian stared at the rain, angry and frustrated "if this doesn't make us friends than I don't know what will.." He wasn't convinced with his own words but agreed with what Alois said about not having a choice.

"Yeah..it's all rainbows now.." Alois mocked is annoyance.

"Actually it is" Sebastian smirked "especially with you" he teased, hoping to get a reaction from Alois. To his surprise, the blonde just hung up without a word. He sighed and stood up. If Alois thought that Ciel is fine with seeing him that he had to believe the boy since he knew Ciel better.

* * *

A knock was heard on the large door. In the middle of the pouring rain, there was no sound that can be heard other than water hitting the ground. The dripping boy knocked again, harder this time with his duffle bag at the floor. As he waited for an answer he looked behind and sighed. For a second, he pondered how much of a bad idea this was. The door was opened and Sebastian turned around, soaked and breathing hard "Is he here?"

May-rin stared in surprise and processed as much as she can. Realizing who Sebastian was but not able to know the right course of action. She doesn't know about Sebastian and Ciel's break up, the most she knows is they were together and then Sebastian stopped showing up. Considering how very late is was, she knew Ciel was sleeping and she can't let anyone in the house. But refusing Sebastian and taking risk that her master might be angry with her later wasn't what she wanted.

Sebastian almost yelled "Is he here?" He repeated. Making the maid flinch.

"Um...the master is sleeping...I can't let anyone in, I'm very sorry" she stated, half confident.

Sebastian took a breath and his eyes stared straight into the girl, sharp and piecing. "Wake him up then, or I will"

"That's not possible, it's almost midnight. The master is very grumpy when awaken"

"He'll feel better when he sees me" Sebastian mocked, not having the time to argue.

When May-rin just stood there doing nothing, Sebastian sighed and pushed the door open, picked up his bag and entered. The redhead turned quickly and closed the door so she can follow him "Please wait! You can't!"

He ignored her, going up the stairs, doing his best to remember the one time he came here to know where Ciel's room was. He took a left a bolted, too fast for May-rin to just walk. She started pacing to keep up with him "This is breaking and entering"

"I didn't break anything" he stated without looking at her. He could remember this hallway, it was long and dimly lit. He knew that he was close to Ciel's room from the huge window that was bigger than the rest. He stopped in front of the room and opened the door slightly. May-rin stood behind him, nervous and about to pass out. If Ciel woke up and saw this, she'll be fired.

Sebastian looked through the crake. Seeing Ciel sleeping on his stomach. The sheets not reaching his hips and his pale stomach showing from the white shirt. His face was peaceful and his cheeks were pressed against the soft pillow, making his lips look irresistible. "Ciel.." He whispered to himself.

The red headed maid looked at him, not sure just what happened between the two. Sebastian turned to her and she swallowed. "Wake him..please.." His voice was soft and warm this time.

She wanted to kick him out. It was her job to do so. But the look on his face, his sad eyes, so unsure and hurt, made her, just for a second, pity him. She looked through the crake "If I get fired over this.." She warned with no authority.

Sebastian nodded "I need him...just for tonight...even if he doesn't see it.." His tone was pleading, something he's never had to do before.

The maid passed him and opened the door further so she can walk in. Sebastian watched while she walked slowly, without making any noises to the bed. She leaned down just a little bit and placed her hand gently on the boy "Young master.." She whispered, afraid, like she was waking up a bear in his slumber. The boy didn't feel anything and she became more nervous when she shook him and called out louder "My lord, I am very sorry for awakening you.." The boy opened his eyes slightly. His arms under the pillow pushed it closer to him and she repeated "My lord, I apologize but there is a friend of yours waiting outside. He insisted on seeing you"

Ciel's sapphires shined, he looked at his maid, no doubt, angry. "Since when do friends give orders to my servants?" His eyebrows met and he slowly turned around and sat in the middle of the bed "When I'm sleeping, you don't wake me.." He glanced at the clock "at eleven forty five."

"Yes sir" she looked down "I am very sorry but he entered without permission and I couldn't stop-"

May-rin was cut off by Sebastian who barged into the room catching both their attention "She can apologize for the next hour and it wouldn't matter."

Ciel's eyes widened. Not able to realize if this was another dream or reality. It felt very real but he's been dreaming about Sebastian for so long that he can't tell. "W-what are you..?"

May-rin stepped aside and Sebastian walked closer, still dripping water all over the place. "I know that I'm the last person you want to see...let alone help. But I'm out of options. I need your help...please"

Ciel stared into the sorry eyes, Sebastian didn't look anything like himself. He wasn't strong and confident. He wasn't the guy that can do something wrong and be proud of it. "What..do you need?" Ciel tried to sound harsh and demanding but it came out soft and worried.

"Claude kicked me out. I'm homeless at the moment and very broke" he admitted, a lot of shame in his voice.

Ciel tried to understand everything as fast as possible to come up with a response. "Why don't you ask Ash for help?" This time his voice was harsh and hurt.

"Because Ash rated me out for something I didn't do. Because I have no one...you don't have to forgive me. I just need a place to stay for few days...I swear, and then I'll leave." He explained, not sure of himself.

Ciel looked at May-rin. She knew she was going to be yelled at for letting Sebastian in. She was going to be punished and she deserved it. "Prepare a room for Sebastian.." She flinched at her master's words. Ciel refused to look at Sebastian "As far away from mine as possible."

Sebastian deserved that, yet, a small part of him was hurt to hear those words. His heart was aching for this boy who wouldn't even look him in the eye. He looked at May-rin who practically ran out of the room and he wanted to follow. "Thank you" he turned around and dragged his feet out. They were too stubborn to listen to him. He wanted to stay because Ciel was all he thought about. But Ciel didn't want him and he made that clear so he had to leave. He had to spent the next few days avoiding Ciel so he doesn't get hurt. Running away from his punishment, that was the most selfish thing he's ever done


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm going to be very honest with y'all, I was high when I wrote this (no judging) so I was going to stop here and make this the last chapter for real but after reading it when I woke up I figured that y'all would hate me for it, so there is ONE more chapter. ENJOY!

I've started another CielxSebastian story and it's WAY more perverted so check it out IF you feel like it and please don't judge. I'm a perverted girl with a dirty mind.

**Warning:** SMUT

**Chapter 14**

Ciel was lying on his bed, sleeping was an overstatement. It was morning by now and he was in the same position since Sebastian came. He was facing away from the window and watching the door. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he couldn't tear his eyes away. In the back of his mind he was hoping that Sebastian would come in. He didn't think past that, he didn't know what would happen, but just having Sebastian walk in was enough to satisfy his imagination. He saw the clock and it was pointing to six in the morning. He has to get ready for school in an hour. He closed his eyes, wishing he could get an eye shut, even if for an hour. He wondered how bad it would if he took a sip of something from the wine cellar. But he changed his mind quickly because even if no one knew he was drink, Alois would and then he'd lecture him.

His door was knocked, realizing it was May-rin waking him up, he answered with a low "Come in." The door opened very slowly and Ciel stared. He wasn't met with the usual face that he sees every morning. He tensed and sat up "What are you doing?" He questioned with some hesitation.

Sebastian stood by the door frame, wearing loose sweatpants that hung low on his waist and a t-shirt. "Can we talk?" He seemed restless as well.

Ciel jumped off his bed, ignoring Sebastian completely and heading to the bathroom "I have to get ready for school." He lied.

Sebastian stormed in and followed Ciel to stop him. He stood in front of the boy "You have two hours to get ready. And you don't have to talk, just listen.." He breathed and looked straight into the sapphires. Ciel thought he saw some indecisiveness in the crimson eyes. "I'm here, against Alois' better judgment and against my own. I'm here, I'm hurting and I'm putting you through hell because you're forced to see me. I'm not ok, you are not ok, and the reason for that is my guilt that's eating me. I need to know that I'm not hurting you and you won't talk about it. I want you to get mad, to yell at me. I can't handle living in your house and not talking to you, so slap me if you want or call me names because you have to get angry so I can ask for forgiveness."

Ciel didn't feel the need to answer. A normal answer at least. If Sebastian wanted him to be mad then what was stopping him. Why didn't he want to be angry? It was the right thing to do. It was the logical thing to do. He had to throw a fit. Ciel needed a moment before coming up with an answer. Should he admit the truth and say that Sebastian's quest for forgiveness was in vain, or should he play the role that Sebastian assumed was the truth?

Ciel sucked in a deep breath while looking at Sebastian's chest. "That was a whole lot of talking, with barely any point to it." He made sure to keep a blank expression on his face.

Sebastian pressed his lips in anger and his hand ran through his hair quickly "How about another talk then? How about I say thank you for what you did?"

Ciel looked up, confused and unsure "What do you mean?"

"I heard about you're conversation with my brother. I never thought you to be the person who breaks the rules." he stated awkwardly.

"I didn't break any rules." Ciel defended himself with embarrassment.

"You.." He couldn't hold a laugh "You talked shit to your own principal. In my book, that's breaking a lot of rules.." He kept a smile on his face that he didn't know the reason for.

Ciel looked down, fighting every cell in his body to not blush "He's an ass."

"More than me?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel turned around and walked to his bed as an excuse to not look at Sebastian "I'm still deciding" he went to the speaker-like phone and called for May-rin.

Sebastian hurried after him "You had a lot of time to do that lately..." He walked slowly when he became closer to the shorter boy and took a breath nervously. He stood behind Ciel, his chest almost touching the boy's back. Ciel froze, closing his eyes and thanked god that Sebastian can't see him. Sebastian breathed in Ciel's scent, too happy for words.

May-rin's voice cut the silence in the room "I didn't realize you were awake master. I will have Bald started on breakfast."

Sebastian leaned closer, eyes still closed and still smelling the boy. Ciel couldn't open his mouth. He swallowed and felt Sebastian's breath on his hair, his ear and his neck. His chest heaved and with every breath he felt like leaning back and just have Sebastian's arm around him. He wanted to feel the warmth of his chest more than anything.

"Young master?" May-rin called, pulling Ciel out of his trance.

"Y-yes.." He answered lowly.

Sebastian stepped back and squeezed his fists, keeping silent and walked out of the room without a sound.

Ciel made his way downstairs, dressed and ready, going to eat his breakfast in the dining room. He took extra time than usual just because he was too flushed after seeing Sebastian so he didn't want the freshman's ego to grow any more than possible. He relaxed in the shower and felt nervous that Sebastian was going to see him so for a second he felt like a schoolgirl with nothing to wear that could impress her crush. When he reached the main stairs, he saw Sebastian sitting on the last few steps facing the front door. The boy placed the most none-caring look that he can pull off on his face and went down.

When Sebastian heard the boy he turned around with a smile and stared. Ciel flinched but hid it well and hurried down, feeling Sebastian eyeing him the entire time. As he walked past Sebastian, the freshman held his wrist and stopped him. Ciel finally looked at him and his heartbeat started flying off. "What?"

Sebastian seemed very normal for a second "Sit, you still have time.." He gently pulled the small boy down by his wrist and made him sit next to him.

Ciel tried not to look into his eyes and just stared at nothing. "What do you want?" He asked hesitantly.

Sebastian sighed and looked at his feet "Your servants are very nice...I assume they don't know anything." He joked.

Ciel took a quick look at him "Even if they did, they have no right in my private life so they better be nice" there was authority in his voice.

Sebastian smiled "I like it when you're in charge" he teased the boy making him face away.

Ciel swallowed his pride and looked at the freshmen, his eyes almost angry but contained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sebastian looked back at the boy "Tell you what?" He answered with his own question.

"That you and Claude were brothers...when we were together.." The last sentence was spoken hesitantly and quietly. Ciel didn't even want to remember their time together because the end never changes and the end was what he hated the most.

"This is about Alois.." It was a statement rather than a question. He was disappointed to know that Ciel wasn't interested unless it has something to do with Alois.

"Yes it's about Alois, so why didn't you tell me?" He asked again with their eyes locked and his tone irritated. He didn't think that Sebastian had the right to have any hope because even if it was a lie, he showed Sebastian that he didn't forgive him.

"Um...I didn't feel the need to. You never asked and as you said...he's an ass" Sebastian kept it as short and to the point as much as possible. It wasn't a subject that he liked to be brought up.

"Of course I wouldn't ask, you have two different sir names." Ciel defended without any effort.

Sebastian took an annoyed breath "We have the same mother but different fathers." Again, he kept it short in purpose. But it wasn't going to make Ciel quit anytime soon.

The boy looked at Sebastian who was looking away and thought about his next question for a second "Why do you hate each other so much? It seemed like he had it out for you."

Sebastian bit his lips in irritation and shifted a little "Our mother cheated on his father with mine. So I'm the bastard son."

"That's so excuse." Ciel was shocked by his own words. He didn't want to look like he's defending Sebastian because that would give them a reason to talk and talking leads to telling the truth.

Sebastian stared at the boy with surprise. He kept quiet and just watched Ciel get over his shock then try to recompose himself. He chuckled "You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Huh" Ciel knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not going to school anymore...so he can be an ass, just not to me. I'm looking for a job so I can get back the apartment." He swallowed and felt embarrassed for over-sharing. It felt so natural to him that he needed to remind himself that they're not friends.

Ciel frowned and looked at the younger with a glare "What? What about your education? You're only a freshmen. There are other schools in this town." He had a little more emotion in his words than he should.

"Still, I need money to survive. And Claude isn't a giver." He hissed with disgust.

"Oh" There was nothing he could say at this point. Not with the awkward relationship between them. If they were still together than an easy solution would be for Sebastian to rent a room here until he graduates and then pay back the money after. But they weren't together and Ciel couldn't help but think that way.

"You owe me a kiss." Sebastian's words pierced through the boy's ear. He was dumbstruck in more ways than one. There was no response for something like that. He wanted to be angry at Sebastian for even suggesting something like that with their current relationship. But at the same time he knew Sebastian wasn't as stupid as to blurt out something like this without having a reason.

"Excuse me." Ciel looked at him as calmly as possible.

"I understand that you were drunk but during Grell's party you promised me a kiss once you were sober. I'd like to collect now." His voice was as normal as it could be. He wasn't nervous by asking something like this from the boy that he broke. He looked at Ciel waiting for a response, taking in the boy's blushing face.

Ciel stood up quickly, realizing how flushed he must look. "That's enough already, I'm late and I don't want my breakfast to get cold." He walked down the few steps with clutched fists, feeling heat take over his body from imagining Sebastian's gaze at his back.

"I didn't know you break your promises so easily." Sebastian's smirk was obvious in his tone, he was going to tease the boy until he agrees and they both knew it.

Ciel turned to face the still sitting freshmen and he noticed the sharpness in his eyes again, like the first time they met. He got used to it overtime but now he was paralyzed like the first time. "I..." He swallowed lightly "I don't break my promises. But back then I was drunk so it's your fault for believing my words."

He titled his head as smile tugged one side of his lips and his hand rested on the side of his face "Is that so...well, I guess it's up to you. You can break your promise, or you can just let me kiss you once. A promise is a promise, drunk or not." His crimsons were drifting to settle on the boy's lips.

Ciel looked down and turned around again "Forget it." He walked to the hallway on the right leaving Sebastian with a smirk and a piercing gaze. If Ciel thought that he'd give up that fast than he's got another thing coming.

* * *

It was sunset when Ciel came home, he stayed over at Alois for few hours because it meant not having to see Sebastian as much. Until Alois had to go to Claude so he kicked the boy out. Ciel was surprised not to find Sebastian home but based on their conversation this morning, Sebastian must be out looking for a job. The boy headed straight to his room, he wanted to take a bath but he was too tired. He had physical education and since usually he lets his team mates do all the work he doesn't get exhausted but today there were no teams, just pairs of two, which meant he was participating in a way or another.

He threw himself on his bed without taking anything off except the backpack. He lazily started kicking his shoes off which took a while then his socks. He forced his eyes to stay open but he was simply too tired. He convinced himself that he's only take a nap, for an hour, then let his eyes close and sunk into the bed.

Sebastian came back two hours after Ciel, it was dark and he was just as exhausted. He made his way to his room where the only thought he had was going to sleep, it was barely eight which was too early for him to call it a day, but he figured that he'll stall a little by taking a shower first and eating something before heading to bed. His room was dark and he didn't need any light, he headed to the open door of the bathroom and stripped as fast as he can. He let the water run down before going in the shower. It was fairly cold outside and the hot water almost burned for a while.

He left the shower with only a towel around his waist, he turned on the lights to look for clothes in his duffle bag. He threw it over the bed and messed it up while trying to find his black pajama shirt. It was what he always wore while sleeping, and it was here this morning. He turned the bag upside down and emptied it to find it but it was no use. He picked another shirt and pants and left his room, thinking that maybe May-rin picked it up for laundry since he left it out.

He walked through the slightly lit hallway, still feeling lost since he doesn't know where to find May-rin. He only knows the way from his room to Ciel's and to the main hallway. His eyes caught a small light coming from Ciel's room, he smiled to himself and walked a little faster, when he came home there was no light. He figured that Ciel just came, after what happened this morning, he needed to see if the boy was mad at him for what he said or not.

He reached the door and had his hand on the knob to open it, then it came, he heard his name. He stood frozen, not wanting to open the door or leave. He waited, not sure what to expect but he waited for another sound, a clue to what's happing inside but the next thing he heard was a loud moan. His hand tightened around the knob and he wasn't able to stay still anymore. The door was opened ever so slightly and his heart jumped in his chest before even seeing anything. It was really unexpected, what he saw, his scarlets widened and his heart almost beat out of his chest. To see that little boy doing something like this, it was impossible.

Ciel was lying on his stomach, his ass perked up in the air and the only thing on him was a black oversized shirt. He had one hand clutching the pillow next to his tomato red face and the other was on his perfectly round ass, two fingers clearly shoved inside. He didn't have an erection but he was wet. His voice was muffled but it was still audible. Sebastian didn't know that he was blushing, but he was aware of the heat that suddenly made him sweat. He watched the boy thrust his fingers eagerly with shut eyes and open mouth. His ass was meeting each thrust hard.

"Aaaah..mmmh..!..yes!" He panted as his moans were getting louder, his face lowered to bury in the shirt and take in as much as he can from Sebastian's scent. He wasn't able to move his hips in a rhythm anymore, he was do close and all he needed was to hit his spot. His mind was too clouded with pleasure to function but he was able to imagine Sebastian just by his scent. He imagined the freshmen behind him, fingering him hard, looking at him with those sinful eyes. "Se...bastian...oh! I..I can't reach...please..!" His fingers thrust desperately, trying to find his sweet spot but it was no use.

Sebastian gulped, his heart was down near his feet now. This majestic view, this perfect boy calling out his name, wearing his shirt while doing something like this, it was just forcing his mind to have less control and his body to have more. He couldn't think of a single reason why he shouldn't go in and give the boy what he wanted yet he wouldn't move. He didn't need to look down to see how big his erection was. His eyes wouldn't tear from the boy.

The boy suddenly stopped. Sebastian thought for sure that he was found out. He tried to take a step back but his feet wouldn't move. Ciel opened his eyes slowly as he pulled his fingers out. He sighed and sat down straight, looking down at his soft cock. "I guess it has to be him." He murmured to his body. He lifted the shirt and brought it to his nose, burying his face in it again, imagining it was the real Sebastian. That he was being held again by that warm body. He let his hands drop along with the shirt and crawled to the end of the bed to get down "My own body betrays me." He smiled and took off the shirt and left it on the bed, leaving his body exposed completely while walking to the bathroom until he couldn't be seen.

Sebastian couldn't blink, his eyes were open so wide they started burning. He finally let go of the knob, feeling pain in his fingers after clutching it so hard. He lowered his head as he turned and took a step back. His hand covered his mouth as his face burned with heat. He finally felt a sting in his erection and realized that he has to take care of it. "He's trying to kill me." He told himself, his voice muffled by his hand. He rushed away from the door and back to his room. He can't let anyone see him like this. He can't have anyone see how much control that boy has over him. It was alright to admit to himself, but he can't allow anyone to know it. How can he let anyone know that a boy brought his entire world down to crumble? Destroyed all his defenses and left him all exposed like this.

* * *

_'We can't pretend we haven't been told, by the philosophers, our grandparents, even the damn poets. Everyone tells us teenagers that "It will pass" ever occurred to any of them that we want to think otherwise? We want to believe that love will last, boyfriends will turn to husbands, and heart breaks don't exist. They all think that they know better because they've been around longer and because they're experienced. We all think we're going to be great, and we feel a little bit robbed when our expectations aren't met. But, sometimes, our expectations sell us short. Sometimes, the adults and the experienced want to protect us from the disappointment of the unexpected, because the unexpected is what changes our lives. Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we all have to choose. Do we fall back on what we know? Or, do we step forward, to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history always resurfaces. History and expectations are change, change… we don't like it, we fear it, but we can't stop it from coming. We either adapt to change, or we get left behind. It hurts to grow. Anybody who tells you it doesn't is lying. I grow apart from Sebastian, I was left behind, I had to grow'__  
_  
It was the weekend; Ciel couldn't feel excited since he'll be home along with Sebastian. The chances of them not seeing each other was slim to none. Sebastian did a good job in being himself even after witnessing Ciel's private session. He doubted himself, thinking that he might say something or just throw hints. Ciel did return the shirt after washing it, the freshmen could smell the comforter on it which made him smirk for the entire day and leaving Ciel uneasy. Sebastian started wearing the shirt more than he should just because he knew Ciel wore it too. Until Ciel finally noticed and asked Sebastian if he needs new clothes.

Saturday morning was just like every other morning, cloudy and gloomy with promise of rain. Ciel wasn't awakened by anyone. He took his time getting out of bed and taking a shower. He wanted to stall as much as possible so he doesn't see Sebastian as much. He knew Alois would be busy with Claude, even though he hated that relationship more than anything, he chose to ignore it so it doesn't cause problems between him and Alois. When breakfast was ready May-rin let him know and he was aware that he'll see Sebastian since they'll eat together. Sebastian has been spending little time at home; Ciel figured he was still looking for a job, even though it was taking more time than it should. It was fine as long as Sebastian was being responsible.

The boy was almost running down the stairs, only looking at him feet. He was stopped by a very familiar voice "Don't run down the stairs or you'll fall."

Ciel looked up, finding Sebastian at his usual spot sitting near the last few steps. He slowly walked down, noticing the dark duffle bag next to the freshmen's feet. It was like an electric shot ran through his body. His heart started bounding just from the look on Sebastian's face. He wasn't supposed to be disappointed. He knew Sebastian was leaving sooner or later but he just assumed it was later. True that he avoids him most of the time but it's because he knows that if they spend too much time together he'll end up admitting his true feelings.

He tried to force a smile on his face "You found a job already? That's good news." He wasn't convinced by his own acting. He sat down next to Sebastian but kept his eyes focused on the giant door in front of him.

Sebastian hesitated slightly, also looking at the door "Not quite." He answered lowly.

Ciel couldn't help but turn to him "Did Claude agree to help you then?" He questioned in confusion.

Sebastian took a breath "Not quite." He tugged at his own fingers and looked at the boy's sapphires "He...he decided to send me to border school." He tried his best to keep calm but the rage in his eyes couldn't be contained.

Ciel wasn't sure of how to act. In a situation like where he forced to play the role of friend, which was fairly hard, or the role of himself, the hurt one. "Um..." His eyebrows met "Do you want to go?"

"I don't have much of a choice...if he says I'm going then I'm going." There all sorts of emotions in his voice but Ciel could clearly hear the anger and bitterness.

Ciel found himself moving closer "But why?" There wasn't something normal that can be said right now. Whatever came out of Ciel's mouth was expressing how much he didn't want Sebastian to leave.

Sebastian tried to smile when he noticed how much the boy was effected and figured it was his fault to begin with "I think he just wants to get rid of me." He joked. "I really don't blame him." He sighed and turned so his body was completely facing Ciel's "I want to thank you for letting me stay with you even after all I did...this is my last apology."

Ciel looked at him confused "What is-" His eyes shot open when Sebastian's lips met his. He couldn't do anything other than stare at the magnificent creature in front of him. It was just like their first kiss. Ciel had his eyes open and couldn't close them. He couldn't do anything. He was in another world where only he and Sebastian existed. Where all he could feel was the warmth of his lips, his hot breath, and his own heartbeat like a drum in his ears.

Sebastian tongue licked the boy's lips, tasting them and urging them to open. Ciel obeyed silently as his eyes slowly closed and his hands were brought to the freshmen's neck, wrapping around it. His lips parted wider as he felt Sebastian's tongue lick the inside on his mouth. The freshmen tasted so sweet to the boy, his wet muscle exploring every inch eagerly. Their faces tilted in the opposite directions to deepen the kiss. Ciel couldn't hold a moan when the freshmen sucked lightly on his tongue. The boy felt his lungs begging for air but he didn't want to break the kiss, he pushed himself closer and Sebastian's hands locked on his hips. He finally pulled out when the need to breathe became too great but kept his hands around Sebastian's neck to make sure they stay close.

They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. Their foreheads rested against each other and Ciel couldn't help but frown, his face as red as it can be "You can't leave." He stated, lightly tugging on Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian pressed a harsh kiss against the boy's lips "I swear...you'll be the end of me." He brought his hands up and stroked the small boy's face as he placed some distance between them "I know it must be horrible to have someone like me fall in love with you but...when you say things like that, it's just too damn hard not to."

Ciel's leaned against the large warm hand "Tell him that you found a job...he won't know. But you can't leave...you're not the only one in love." He blushed deeper when he admitted it out loud "I hate you for it." He looked into the crimson eyes "If you leave then...then I don't know what it'll happen but I know that it won't be good."

He chuckled "You're even cuter than I remember." His hands dropped and his eyes softened "I know it's hard...I don't want to leave either but I have no choice, not until I'm eighteen." He took a breath, a victorious smile drew on his face "I think you just confessed to me." He commented after remembering what Ciel said, it didn't hit him until now. He was too busy with the closeness between them.

Ciel leaned back and his face burnt "W-what...I didn't confess!" His voice shook with embarrassment and by the fact that he's a bad lair.

"That's alright, after all, I confessed first." He took Ciel's hand and pulled him closer, forcing the small boy to stand up and sit in his lap straddling him. Ciel blushed and kept his gaze lowered so he doesn't meet the scarlets. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you, and I'm sorry for leaving you...but just knowing that I mean to you the same as you mean to me..." He stopped to let a breath out. "I'll miss you more than possible."

Ciel's hands rested on the broad shoulders "I can't believe my first love is such a jerk." His voice was low and childish.

Sebastian chuckled "Should I leave my shirt for you then?" He asked with a smirk. Since he was leaving, it was alright to let Ciel know that he saw him. It would make a great memory to see the boy's reaction. "You put on quit a show...I almost barged in and replace your fingers with something bigger."

Ciel's face burned to his ears, his eyes widened and he pushed himself off as much as possible while staying in the freshmen's lap. He couldn't meet his eyes and his heartbeat was loud enough to be heard by the servants. "That...that wasn't-You're such a jerk!" He exclaimed as the last resort.

Sebastian looked at him amused, a smirk visible on his lips and his eyes filled with lust "I wasn't surprised by what you did as much as the fact that you were calling my name...do you really think about me when masturbating?" As much as it sounded perverted, he was overwhelmed by happiness, to know that Ciel only thinks of him.

The boy struggled to free himself from the strong arms around his waist in vain effort to get up but failed and ended up feeling embarrassed with Sebastian so close to him, watching every reaction. "That's not fair.." He frowned and finally looked at Sebastian "How come I'm the only one who gets embarrassed?"

"Because you're just too damn cute." Sebastian answered as he kissed the boy's lips softly. "Ciel.." He called

The boy looked at him, noticing the sudden change in the mood. Sebastian was more serious "Yes" he answered "If you're going to give me a goodbye speech, then I don't want to hear it."

Sebastian almost laughed "No...I just- I won't be more of a dick then I have to be. I won't ask you to wait for me because three years is a long time to wait for the guy who broke your heart. But I know one thing for sure, I will come back...I'll come back for you because I think fate is playing a sick game and I refuse to admit defeat. I don't care of you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend by then...I won't care if you even got a fiancée. Because I'll steal you from them...I'll steal you away and I'll make you love me the same way I love you. So all I ask is not to forget me, because if you do that...I'll just be too hurt to live on. Let me be selfish this one time and give me what I ask for, even if it's hard for you." His eyes were still serious but Ciel could see that it was just a mask to hide his sadness. It was so hard for him to admit how painful it was to leave the boy.

"I said no goodbye speech." Ciel fought his eyes that teared up and forced himself to hug Sebastian knowing that he'll have to let go. "How can I forget you...you jerk!" He buried his face in Sebastian's neck and just breathed his scent as much as he can.

Sebastian chuckled "I'm sorry...I guess it was a speech after all." He hugged the small boy back, so tight that it felt as if he'd fly off if he let go of him.

Ciel was the first to let go. He pulled himself off the freshmen's lap and stood at the end of the stairs. Sebastian followed and picked up his bag, standing in front of the boy and gently placing a kiss on his forehead "Thank you for falling in love with me, Ciel Phantomhive."

He closed his eyes, saving every moment, making sure to lock them somewhere so he never forget. He watched the taller male walk past him, heading towards the main door. And he couldn't breathe, his chest tightened so much he felt that his heart would be squeezed out. It was the worst feeling in the world to watch the person he love walk away, knowing that he doesn't want to but is forced to. Every cell in his body told him to run after Sebastian and beg him to stay. This act he's been putting up had finally ended, only to last few minutes. He wasn't supposed to feel hurt again, the second they told each other how much they meant, the pain should've ended. But the pain had just started.

_'Pain. You just have to ride it out. Hope it goes away on its own. Hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions. No easy answers. You just breathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time, pain can be managed. But sometimes, the pain gets you when you least expect it. Hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. You just have to fight through. Because the truth is, you can't outrun it. And life always makes more. Pain leaves scars and people have scars in all sorts of unexpected places. Like secret road maps of their personal histories, diagrams of all of their old wounds. Most of our old wounds heal, leaving nothing behind but a scar. But some of them, don't. Some wounds, we carry with us everywhere and though the cut is long gone, the pain still lingers. What's worse? New wounds, which are so horribly painful, or old wounds, which should have healed years ago, and never did? Not all wounds are superficial. Most wounds run deeper than we can imagine. You can't see them with the naked eye. And then, there are the wounds that take us by surprise. The length of your recovery is determined by the extent of your injuries. And it's not always successful. No matter how hard we work at it, some wounds might never fully heal. You might have to adjust to a whole new way of living. Things may have changed too radically to ever go back to what they were. It might not even recognize yourself. It's like you haven't recovered anything at all. You're a whole new person with a whole new life.'_


End file.
